Forgotten Evil
by Lady Elrayen
Summary: When hunting with Aragorn and Gimli, Legolas is gravely wounded by an evil long forgotten. Can he defeat it before he fully succumbs to it and kills all those he knows and loves? With Elrond. Thanduil and the twins as well. post-ROTK, NON SLASH! Complete
1. Casual day out

OK, this is my first ever fan fiction story!! I've spent months reading stories on my fave elf – and have been writing one of my own for the past 5 weeks!!! OK, here we go….!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, no I don't own any of these characters, as they are the genius works of Tolkien – but I really wish I did!!!! lol

SUMMARY: Two years after the destruction of Sauron, Legolas is wounded by an evil thought destroyed - can Aragorn and his friends save him? More importantly, can he save himself before he succumbs to the evil within him?

_**05/03/09 – I have decided to come back to the chapters that never got beta'd, and sort all of the errors etc, as I am nearing the end of this story. Sorry if any remain – I am only human after all! (ooohh : ( lol)**_

CHAPTER 1: An unexpected meeting.

The arrow was pointing directly at the deer's heart, its silver head shining in the shadow of the tree. The archer pulled his arm further back to ensure maximum power and held his breath. Just as he was about to release the arrow, his sensitive ears picked up the uncanny rumble of hooves."AGH!! STOP! STOP!"

The deer's ears pricked and it bolted off into the trees in fright. Legolas sighed, shook his head in disbelief and laughed at the dwarf who was now on his back on the floor.

"Experiencing problems controlling Arod are we?" he asked with a smirk as he placed his arrow back in its quiver. Gimli glared at him. Just as he was about to come out with a retort, Aragorn entered the scene on Brego, tears of laughter streaming down his face. He casually dismounted and walked over to Gimli, offering a hand to help him up.

"Confounded beast won't let me ride it properly," the dwarf grumbled as Aragorn pulled him up. Nodding his head in thanks, he then turned around and glared at Legolas, who was trying to keep a straight face. "You've said something to the horse haven't you?" he accused the Elf to whom he was now pointing a stubby finger at.

Legolas blinked and feigned shock "Me? I do not know how you could possibly blame me for your somewhat," he paused with a smirk. "Amateur riding." Gimli's face went red. "By the way Aragorn," the Elf continued looking at the man. "I have realised why we have not caught anything yet…we simply have not been quiet enough."

"Sarcastic, pointy-eared…."

"This sarcastic pointy-eared Elf can hear what your saying," Legolas called out to Gimli in a singsong voice as he approached Arod.

The three friends mounted their horses (Gimli behind Legolas as usual) and took a relaxed walk across the glade. The sun was now in the centre of the sky and was pounding heat upon the riders.

Gimli started licking his dry lips, which caused Legolas to turn around. "What are you doing?" he asked with an amused look on his fair face.

"Licking my lips, as I am thirsty and there is no more water left in the skins," came the reply.

"I think we should stop off by that stream further along," Legolas said to Aragorn who was riding beside them. "We could refill the skins, and get out of this heat." Aragorn lazily nodded his head in answer.

They pushed Arod and Brego just that little bit further, and dismounted when they reached their destination. The horses headed straight for the flowing stream, and all that could be heard was the sound of their gulping down of the water. When refreshed, they headed towards a patch of lush green grass.

Aragorn pulled out the water pouches from the sides of the two saddles and bent down to fill them up further up the stream. The cool water was refreshing to the skin. Trying to ignore the lovely cool feeling, he focused on his task of refilling the skins.

When finished, he made his way to a tree and sat against it relaxed. Gimli was also sat quite comfortably against a large yew tree, his eyes closed, helmet and axe by his side.

Legolas, however, remained standing with his back to the group, his arms crossed over his chest, his blue eyes penetrating the forest. He remained like this for a few minutes, before lightly making his way over to the willow tree by the stream. He placed a hand on the smooth bark and closed his eyes, silently speaking to the whispering of the tree in his elvish tongue.

Aragorn briefly opened an eye to see his elvish friend with his hand on the tree, and made his way over, stepping around the now snoring Gimli.

"What is it?" he asked.

Legolas opened his eyes, but did not retract his hand from the tree. "Nad no ennas," he replied, not taking his gaze away from the trees. "The trees whisper of an evil that is afoot within the forest. I heard the sound of heavy running by a number of no less than two dozen not long ago," he whispered. "We should remain wary."

Aragorn nodded his head in acknowledgement and cast a weary eye to the forest. He unsheathed his sword and sat against a nearby tree.

Some while later, Aragorn opened his eyes and was surprised to realise that he had fallen asleep. He hastily stood up and stifled a yawn.

"I fell asleep?! How long for? You should have woken me mellon-nin!" Legolas merely smiled at his mortal friend and continued to gaze out into the forest.

"It was not that long," he said. "Anyway I do not mind, as nothing has happened. However, our friends we heard earlier crossed the stream further down."

"Orcs?"

Legolas nodded his head. "Aye. I think we should get moving before they pick up our scent. I have already picked up theirs unfortunately." He wrinkled his nose. Aragorn noted that his friend had fit an arrow to the string of his bow.

Memories of the past entered his mind, as he recalled the countless times that Legolas had said something similar to what he had just said, and he had ignored it. Whenever Legolas had said they should get moving, he had not heeded the warning - often resulting in a death. _Gandalf at Moria, Boromir at Amon-Hen…_

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered loudly to the snoring dwarf who merely grunted and turned his head. "Gimli!" he called out louder this time and gave the dwarf a small kick.

"What!" he cried reaching for his axe. " In the name of Balins tomb?!"

"Orcs are near," Aragorn answered who was placing the water skins on the saddles. Gimli woke up a bit at that answer and pulled his helmet on. The man was now leading the refreshed horses to their riders.

Legolas lightly stepped onto a rock, peering out into the trees, his bow and an arrow ready at hand. His eyes were darting from tree to tree, as he tried to assess the situation. Aragorn approached him. "Do we fight?"

Legolas did not answer straight away. The warrior in him was considering their remaining options. "No," he answered slowly. Aragorn looked questioningly at the elf. "There is a second group perhaps with the intention of surrounding us. We should ride whilst we still can. The odds are against us," he added.

"Well quit talking about it and get on the horses you two!!" Gimli called out as he attempted to pull himself up on Arod who was bent on his front knees trying to help. He finally got up in an undignified manner.

Legolas put his bow and arrow in his right hand as he gracefully mounted in front of Gimli, his left hand holding onto both reigns. He turned to look at his dwarf friend. "That, my friend, is how you mount a horse," he taunted. Gimli merely grumbled, unable to think up a retort.

Once they were all on their horses, Brego and Arod began cantering without instruction, sensing the surrounding danger that was looming closer.

TRANSLATIONS.

Nad no ennas – something's out there

Mellon-nin – my friend

**First chapter – done!! Lol, hope you enjoyed it…? **

**Please review etc, and enjoy reading this fic! :D**

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	2. Anticipated Meetings

Heya! Just wanted to say a big thank-you to Darkl-Zeblock and SillyAssassin for your reviews! They were much appreciated : )

I have the day off, so I thought I'd type up this chapter for all you lovely readers : )

OK, so here's the next chapter with a bit of action :D Enjoy!!!!

_**05/03/09 – I have re-done this chapter also lol.**_

CHAPTER 2: Anticipated meetings.

After riding for barely a few minutes, a great cry erupted from the trees in front of the riders and to their right.

Legolas whipped his head round, only for his eyes to meet a large group of orcs running towards them, although he could just make out one lurking in the shadows….

Behind him, Gimli was wielding his axe, preparing for the attack, whilst to his left, Aragorn held Anduril that was gleaming in the sunlight, ready to strike.

Legolas' elvish senses picked up an arrow that was flying towards him and his dwarfen companion, and hurriedly pulled Arods reigns to the left, causing the arrow to embed itself in a nearby tree.

Many of the orcs had given up with their bows, and were now wielding their short blades, ready to make contact with the three, although some orcs continued firing arrows down upon them, regardless as to whether it hit their fellow orcs or not. Another arrow whizzed past in front of Arod, which caused him to rear in terror. Legolas held onto the reigns tightly, but felt Gimli's grip around his waist slacken as the dwarf fell off. He turned around to see Gimli standing; ready to take down an orc that had just made to swipe his head clean off.

Legolas swiftly put an arrow to his bow and shot down the orc in the small of its back. Gimli looked at him angrily.

"That one counts as mine!!"

But the elf wasn't listening as he shot down orc after orc. He put a hand to his quiver ready to get an arrow and shoot down an orc that was preparing to fire at Aragorn, but to his dismay found that he was grasping air, as he had used them up all ready. "Aragorn!" he shouted out.

Legolas could only look on in fear as Aragorn turned his steed towards Legolas, only for the arrow to find its target in Bregos front leg. The horse jolted violently, and the King of Gondor flew over Bregos head. Legolas kicked Arod towards Aragorn, and unsheathed one of his white knives to slay an orc that was raising its sword above Aragorn, who was trying to get up. Finally Aragorn found his feet and nodded his head in thanks as he re-drew his sword.

Without warning, a large group of orcs barged their way between Aragorn and Legolas, causing them to be separated (Gimli was a few metres away). But instead of dividing, they went straight for Legolas. Although they were once elves, nothing of that past remained, and the orcs loathed the elves with a passion that was set into the deepest fibre of their twisted being. The only small advantage of this for the elves was that they could sense when orcs were near, as they are their brethren, no matter how mutilated and twisted.

Legolas performed a scissor strike to an orcs neck, before spinning around and embedding his knives into another. He parried a particularly vicious orc who had made a swing for his head, before slicing it down and engaging in yet another deadly dance with another.

A great yell erupted form within the trees. "Don't kill the scum! Keep it alive!"

Legolas could only give this a seconds thought before parrying an orc. An arrow flew past that was meant for him, but his senses picked it up and he spun round to the left as a cry came from the hit orc. Legolas made to strike one of their enemies, but his attack was parried, so he kicked the orc forwards before slicing at it's shoulder as it stumbled.

"Legolas!" called out Gimli triumphantly. "I'm on 12!"

"I am on 16!" Legolas shouted back as he stabbed a nearby orc. He heard Gimli growl and smiled as he heard the sound of Gimli's axe on orc armour quicken. To his right slightly, Legolas could still hear Aragorn fighting fiercely.

_17…_ he struck another _18…_

One of the few orcs remaining made to kick Legolas in the shins, which stole his attention for a split second. A split second too long. The orc let out what was as close to laugh as an orc could get as it rammed the hilt of its sword into Legolas' chest.

Legolas let out a gaspof surprise as he felt the hilt make contact with his ribs. He bent over slightly gasping for air and then made to strike the orc that did this to him, despite the small black dots that were appearing in his vision. He stood up straighter and looked around in surprise to see that the orcs surrounding him were backing away, a malicious look in their eyes.

There was a whizz through the air, and then the sound of a soft thud. Legolas staggered backwards as pain shot through his left arm, shoulder and chest.

"Legolas!" Aragorn and Gimli roared. They immediately began to fight more fiercely than before in a bid to get to their elven friend.

The young prince of Mirkwood, Elf-Lord of Ithillien, swayed on the spot. His white knives fell from his hands as he sank to his knees. Gasping still, Legolas raised his hand to the arrow that was now protruding from his chest – above his heart. His green tunic was slowly starting to turn a shining red through his blood soaked fingers.

Aragorn and Gimli were getting closer and closer to Legolas, worry and hatred written across their faces.

"Our work here is done! Now get out ya maggots!" yelled the orc voice from within the trees. Legolas raised his head slightly to see the orc armed with a bow retreat backwards from the scene, an evil grin on its face.

Catching his breath, Legolas grasped the cruel long shaft that was protruding from his body and tightened his grip on it. Counting to three, he made to pull it out. The pain was instant, causing Legolas to give a small cry in pain. The small barbs in the arrowhead tugged unremorsefully at his flesh from deep within. A great wave of nausea passed through the elf, and he put his free hand to the ground, allowing his golden hair to cover his fair face. Gritting his teeth in pain, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

"Legolas, mellon-nin," Aragorn started when he reached him. He slowly turned the elf onto his back and was shocked to find his friend shaking. He looked at the elf's face. Legolas' eyes were shut and he was deathly pale. Paler than usual. His tunic was now shining with blood, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he fought for air. Slowly, Legolas opened his eyes that were no longer sparkling, but instead clouding over.

"It… it won't… come out," he gasped, screwing up his eyes in an effort to stay awake.

"Ssh mellon-nin, save your strength." Aragorn inwardly kicked himself – of all the times not to bring his herbs and healing kit! "We are going to get you back to Minis Tirith."

"Not Ithillien?" Gimli called out as he wrapped Bregos leg with his cloak, getting ready to ride.

"No, not if those orcs are still out there. Legolas' patrols will find them." Aragorn turned to face Legolas who was losing his battle to stay awake. "I am going to help you stand, mellon-nin. One, two –"

A groan of pain left Legolas as Aragorn pulled into a sitting position. He placed his arm around his friend's waist, and helped him to stand. Legolas' knees buckled under the weight, but Aragorn caught him. He picked up the light elf and carried him over to Arod. _That stubborn elf is going to kill me when he realises I've just picked him up and carried him, _he mused to himself.

"What about the arrow?" Gimli asked, eyeing it wearily.

"It is too close to his heart. Gimli, you are going to have to ride Brego, whilst I take Legolas on Arod with me." The dwarf nodded in understanding and hoisted himself up onto Brego, who immediately began galloping towards the White City. As soon as Aragorn was behind Legolas, Arod began after Brego.

OooooOOOOooooo

They had been riding for an hour and Legolas was still awake thanks to the pain. As they rode through the trees, the elf sensed their concern and anger. The pain he was in caused him to be unable to answer, as it was steadily getting worse. Although he could feel himself loosing consciousness with every step Arod took, he refused to cry out. He had too much pride.

They were very much nearing the edge of the forest now, and Aragorn winced when he remembered that there was a small stream the horses had to jump over. He half hoped that Legolas would have at least passed out by now, to give him a break from the pain. _He is too stubborn to do that._

Soon enough, they neared the stream, which made Aragorn strengthen his grip on the tense Legolas between his arms.

Five metres…four metres…three metres…two metres…

Arod brought up his front legs and pushed himself off of the ground, landing with a heavy thud on the other side.

The sudden jolt caused Legolas' head to spin, and caused the arrow to move deeper still. The pain was too intense. He let out a small whimper and finally passed out.

Aragorn felt him go limp and saw his head droop forwards slightly onto his blood soaked chest. Aragorn saw that some of the blood had seeped from the heavily blood stained tunic onto his sleeve. _So much blood! Valar! He has never lost this much before! _ He placed a hand onto Legolas' and his heart nearly missed a beat. It was white and cold. _Elves shouldn't get cold!_

"Gimli!" he called out against the wind. "We have to go faster." He saw the concern for the elf in the dwarf's eyes. "It won't cause him pain, he has passed out. We have to take advantage of this."

Although weary, the two horses sensed the concern and galloped faster. They were now nearing Osgilliath, and the White City was sparkling in the distance. Only a two hour ride…

Aragorn peered down at the unconscious elf. _ Hold on Legolas. Hold on._

TRANSLATIONS.

Mellon-nin – my friend

**Yes, no, maybe? Lol, let me know what you think!**

**Poor Legolas! What's going to happen to him now?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	3. Confusing Discoveries

Hello again

Hello again! 

Just want to say a huuuge thanks to charli800 for your advice, and to everyone else as well for all of your great reviews! It brings a massive smile to my face reading them lol. Just to clarify, yep, it's post-lotr and originally it was going to be from Legolas' point of view, but now I've changed it so it is both his and Aragorns.

Right, Legolas has been shot at- and he needs help asap! Here goes….

CHAPTER 3: Confusing discoveries.

"Open the gate-quick!"

Before the gates of the White City had fully opened, the King of Gondor rode through without stopping to answer any questions. Two cave trolls could have been stood their wielding their clubs, and still he would not have stopped. All that mattered to Aragorn was getting his fading friend to the houses of healing.

The many people and white buildings rushed past in a blur as Arod galloped through the city, and Aragorn could hear the cries of women and children as they caught sight of Legolas.

After racing through the streets on the many levels of the city, Aragorn finally caught sight of the small flight of stairs that led to the citadel. Pushing Arod that little bit further, they made it past the white tree and near the doors to the houses of healing. Brego and Gimli were at least one or two floors below, as Aragorn had not wasted any time in getting Legolas up here.

He hurriedly dismounted the weary Arod, and began to get his friend down. The opening of doors and the sound of running feet caused Aragorn to turn around and see Faramir racing towards them, with Arwen close behind, her skirts scooped up in her hands.

"What happened?" Faramir asked as he peered down at his friends limp body. He paled. Arwen gave a small gasp when she saw how much blood there was.

"We were ambushed by orcs," Aragorn began, as he started to break into a fast walk towards the houses of healing. "they seemed to mainly go for Legolas. Just before he was shot, they backed away. Once they had done it, they ran."

"I'll go and get Ioreth." Arwen said, turning down a corridor.

"Arwen sensed something was wrong," Faramir explained "and then about two hours later, one of the guards reported that they had seen you three riding, and that by the looks of it Legolas was unconscious."

Aragorn kicked open the door, and carefully lay Legolas down on the bed. The two men immediately began removing the elf's weapons, tunic and silk undershirt. The arrow acted as a barrier, so Aragorn had to cut Legolas' clothes in order to get them off of him.

Ioreth came bustling in with her bag of healing supplies. Arwen was behind her with some cloth and water. Aragorn did not look up as he was trying to work out the best way to remove the arrow. Ioreth moved beside him, and also began to assess the wound, probing with her fingers.

"This arrow is close to his heart, it's not going to be easy." She muttered, as she picked up one of the cloths, made it damp and began to dab around the wound. The cloth quickly turned red.

"He's already tried t pull it out," Aragorn reported. "but I think it may be barbed.

Ioreth gave a sigh and straightened her back. "This is going to take some time." She said reaching out for a small knife.

The healer began to make some incisions around the arrow shaft, causing the young prince to jerk and move his head slightly. Arwen placed a comforting hand on his brow, where small beads of sweat started to form.

There were now four incisions, and Aragorn had to continually hold a cloth there to stem the bleeding. When much of the bleeding ceased, Ioreth put down the knife and slowly began to ease out the arrow. Legolas tensed up suddenly when the arrow would no longer move, his face and chest were now shining with sweat.

"I don't want to cause any more damage by cutting any deeper." She said turning to Aragorn "My King, you have more experience with these wounds, perhaps if…you could try?" she asked.

Aragorn looked at her. _This is your friend, do it! You've done it before, why not now? _ He inwardly scolded himself _the hands of a king are the hands of a healer! _He looked down at his life-long friend, and took the knife from Ioreth. But a shout from the corridor caused them all to look up.

"I'm sorry but you cannot enter!"

A gruff, heavily accented voice erupted from behind the door. "I'm going in!" The door burst open and Gimli strode into the room, looking at Legolas. The young Gondorian soldier entered the room looking very flustered.

"Sir, I'm sorry but - " he blurted out.

Aragorn cast his eyes to the young man and gave him a weary smile. "It's fine, thank-you." The soldier bowed and backed out of the room.

Ioreth shot Gimli a look and then spoke to Aragorn. "I shall be in the room at the end of the corridor should you need me sire." Aragorn nodded his head and bent down again to continue with the task. _I really don't enjoy all of these formalities! _He took a deep breath and made yet another small incision around the arrow. _Valar please let this work._

He held one hand over the fresh incisions, his fingers making the hole slightly bigger, and the other around the arrow shaft. A small part of the arrow head was obtruding out, but this arrow was a particularly vicious one, as it went wide in the middle to ensure maximum damage.

Although unconscious, Legolas' brow furrowed in pain, and his breathing became more rapid. Arwen cast a weary eye to Aragorn who was now gently easing the arrow out by moving it sideways.

"Wait," interjected Faramir "someone should hold down his legs before you take it." He made his way to the bed, and kept a firm hand on each of Legolas' legs. Aragorn nodded at him to keep the elf down as he once again grasped the shaft.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Legolas gave an involuntary jerk and cry of pain as Aragorn finally removed the arrow. Arwen immediately placed a cloth on the wound, and a damp one onto the forehead of Legolas. She looked up at her husband who was staring open mouthed at the arrow, confusion written in his eyes. She looked at it and gasped.

Faramir was the first to overcome the shock. "Where's the other half?" he asked. Aragorn was unable to speak and was soundlessly opening his mouth.

"I don't know."

Half of the severely barbed arrowhead was missing. It was a black shiny head that went cruelly wide in the middle.

"I took it all out" Aragorn stuttered, finally able to speak. " I don't understand, that's all there was."

"Why would an orc use half an arrow head?" Faramir asked. "Surely even orcs aren't stupid enough to do that. Was it their last one?"

"No," Aragorn thought back. "No, it definitely wasn't their last one. They surrounded and aimed for Legolas, and then ran. There's no discolouration or any signs of poisoning though."

"Perhaps we should wait for the laddie to wake up?" piped up Gimli, trying to reassure himself that Legolas would wake. "I'll stay here with him."

"it's ok Gimli, you should rest." Aragorn replied, although he knew that the dwarf was as stubborn as Legolas (though not as much!) and would not give up without a fight. Too his surprise, it was Arwen that spoke up.

"You can barely stand my love!" Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Arwen placed her hand there. "No buts! If anything happens, or if Legolas wakes up, then I am sure Gimli will call for us." Aragorn slumped his shoulders in defeat. He took another look at the unconscious elf and felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Gimli looking up at him.

"He'll be fine lad."

With that, Aragorn followed Arwen and Faramir out of the room, leaving Gimli to settle into a chair beside Legolas' beside.

**Dundunduuun! What have I done to Legolas?! Oweeee that must have hurt him! Sorry Leggie!**

**I'm sorry to say everyone that I am away next week on a biology field course for coursework (joy) so I won't be able to update until two weeks today : ( I'm soooorrrry! Please don't eat me! Lol if I can, I'll try and update before I go, but I may not be able too I'm afraid : ( **

**So I'll defiantly be posting again in two weeks time. **

**Stay tuned to find out what's going to happen to the worlds best elf! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! See you soon!! : D**

**xxx**


	4. Slight Setback

The night was an uneventful one for the city of Minis Tirith and its people **Hi everyone!! Did you miss me?! Lol yay, biology trip was fantastic, but I really wanted to get back so I could post this chapter! ** **I want to say a big thanks again for all reviews and advice! Being someone who lacks confidence, the reviews really do make my week and make me feel that my work is good! So please review! ******** Writing is defiantly something I love to do! **

**On with the show…….**

CHAPTER 4: Slight Setback.

The night was an uneventful one for the city of Minis Tirith and its people. The Suns morning rays bathed the city so it shone like a great orange beacon, and some fell onto the sleeping dwarfs face in the healing rooms. He gave a grunt and muttered under his breath.

"Stop shining that light." Gimli mumbled as he shifted in his sleep "I said stop… fine I'm awake!" he shouted out into the quiet room as he leapt off the chair. He gazed around the room trying to work out why he was in the Houses of Healing. Then it struck him. He cast his eyes down onto Legolas, who had not moved. Gimli looked down at his dearest friend who was now wounded and unconscious, willing him to wake. He sighed and peered out of the window.

_Wait a minute…._

With a quick intake of breath, he observed Legolas' face. It was paler than it was last night, and the bed sheets seemed to hardly rise and fall. Gimlis' heart skipped a beat, as he pulled back the sheet and saw Legolas' bandages. They were shining with blood.

"HELP! Aragorn! Arwen! Someone!" the dwarf cried as loud as his voice could go.

OooooOOOOooooo

Faramir was walking down the silent corridors towards the room Legolas was in, with a tray of food.

The young Steward had risen early to try and get some of his paperwork done before breakfast, so he could spend a bit more time with Eowyn, who was seven months pregnant.

He smiled to himself as he realised that in less than two months time he would be a father, and he began to have visions of himself teaching his son or daughter to ride, practise archery, to read…with Eowyn as the childs mother, there was no doubt in the Stewards mind that they would learn to fight!

_Perhaps even before talking _he mused to himself.

A loud shout from ahead caused Faramir to snap from his reverie.

"HELP! Aragorn! Arwen! Someone!"

"Gimli?" then a cold dread fell upon him "Legolas! - " Faramir broke into a run, the tray of food still in his hands, as he crossed the gardens that Legolas' room looked over, clambered up the stairs, and passed through the chamber door.

"Gimli! What -"

"He's bleeding! Legolas is bleeding!" Gimli had a face of sheer panic, and looked almost as pale as the elf.

Faramir immediately set to work on the Elf-Princes bandages, carefully undoing them so not to disturb the wound furthermore. "Gimli, go an get Elessar, he's in his private chamber. Hurry!" But before he could finish his sentence, Gimli was already running as fast as his short legs would take him.

After several painstakingly long minutes, Faramir had successfully managed to undo and take off the bloodied bandages. He cast them aside, and bent down to study the stitches, a frown forming on his face.

"What the –"

OooooOOOOooooo

Aragorn was quietly getting dressed so not to awake Arwen. He pulled on a leggings and a loose tunic before sitting on the end of the bed to pull on his boots. He walked beside his wife and planted a soft kiss upon her brow. He smiled at her sleeping form before slipping out of the room to go and see Legolas.

After walking for barely a minute, Aragorn found himself nearly colliding with a small shape that was running fast.

"Ara- Aragorn" Gimli wheezed placing a hand to his stitch "Legolas is bleeding! Faramir is tending to him." Aragorn clasped a hand on Gimlis shoulder before breaking off in a sprint. The puffing dwarf was forcibly reminded of the time when they, the three hunters, ran for three days on end.

In no time at all, Aragorn found himself in Legolas' room, with Gimli not far behind. The sight of Faramir holding a red cloth to Legolas' wounds caused him to give a sharp intake of breath.

Faramir looked up to see his King, but remained where he was. "My Lord! His stitches, they have, well, in plain terms, they are no longer there." Faramir said.

"What?!" cried Aragorn disbelievingly. He hurriedly made his way to the bed as Faramir lowly removed the cloth. The sight made his brows knit together.

Faramir was right. The centre stitching was no longer there. All that remained of the stitching were the ones surrounding the wound.

"I really don't understand this" the King seemed flabbergasted "it can't be poison, because there is no discolouration and he does not have a fever." Aragorn paused for a minute and turned to Gimli. "Could you pass me my kit please?" _how many more times am I going to require my healing kit for Legolas? _

Aragorn opened the bag and pulled out a needle, which he held above the fire first to sterilise it. He thread it and carefully began to re-stitch Legolas' wound.

"I think we need to make a note of Legolas' symptoms," he muttered as he continued stitching. "and then I shall consult my books. We need to find out what is going on."

The next 15 minutes were spent by Faramir and Gimli noting down all of Legolas' symptoms, and with Aragorn tending to his wound. It was most definitely not the first time Aragorn had stitched up his friend, and probably would not be the last. The amount of times they had gone hunting or riding in their youth, only to be captured, trapped or engaged in a fight with orcs, wargs and giant spiders was uncountable. And every time, Elrond and Thranduil had seen past their lies about what they had gotten up too, resulting in several weeks being spent in the healing houses, with a nice lengthy lecture to round it all up.

He finally finished the last stitch, and cut the thread with his knife. With the help of Gimli and Faramir, Aragorn managed to wrap up Legolas' shoulder and chest with bandages.

"Thank-you." he sighed. "What symptoms have you written?"

Faramir peered down at the piece of parchment he was holding. "we've got paleness, dissolving stitches, more bleeding, unconsciousness, sweating," he placed a hand around Legolas' wrist before continuing "weak pulse, but no discolouration." He concluded. Faramir handed over the list to Aragorn who studied it trying to think if there were anymore.

"Alright, thank-you." He sighed as he glanced over to Legolas' limp form. "Faramir could you stay here with Legolas please, someone should remain in here with him." Faramir nodded his head. "And Gimli, can you accompany me? We have a lot of books to look through."

"Aye."

"I'll feed him some broth to keep him going, and I shall send out word if anything happens. You have my word." Faramir reassured.

Aragorn smiled, but did not move. Gimli looked up at him. "Laddie, I think we had best leave-else we never will!" They were both reluctant to go. When the man did not move Gimli rolled his eyes and gave the King a shove. "Get out of the door!"

Oh dearie me! What is happening to poor Legolas? Lol

**Don't worry everyone, after the next chapter Legolas finally wakes up!! And some questions will start to get answered…. ******

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review…and enjoy!! :D**

**xxx**


	5. What Now?

Faramir smiled when he heard the sound of reluctant foot steps dying down

Hello there! Thanks for the reviews  as always! To charli800 and Jaimie-Erin, I would love a beta reader! Only I have not got an inkling of a clue as to how I get one though – would you beable to let me know if pos? that would be great 

Originally, this chapter was really short – but I felt really mean! So I've taken some off of the chapter after this to put onto this one, so I'm not too sure just how long the next one will be…

**So it begins……..**

CHAPTER 5: What now?

Faramir smiled when he heard the sound of reluctant footsteps dying down. There was such a strong bond of friendship between those three, more so between Aragorn and Legolas, then there could ever be between anyone. His smile faded slightly when he looked back down at Legolas' pale face.

"What is it that ails you my friend?" he asked quietly, appreciating there would be no answer. _Apart from the obvious - you almost bled to death!_

He bent over the small table, and picked up the small bowl of broth and a spoon. Thankfully, by having to re-do Legolas' bandages, the elf was already in a semi-sitting position against the cushions. Faramir had learnt long ago from Gandalf, and from his friendship with Legolas, Arwen and the elves, that swallowing was a reflex for them, whether they were unconscious or not.

He carefully tilted back Legolas' head so that his mouth opened slightly. Vigilantly, Faramir scooped up some of the warm broth and poured it into the elf's open mouth. He held his breath as he waited for him to swallow. After a few moments, the Steward saw Legolas' throat rise as he swallowed. He let out a sigh of relief and continued to feed the weakened elf.

Over the past few years, Faramir had come to think of Legolas as a brother, along with Aragorn and Gimli. He knew for a fact that the friendship between the elf and dwarf was stronger than the foundations of the earth, and stronger still was his friendship with Aragorn. From all of the numerous tales he had heard, he come to the conclusion that his King and Legolas had known each other since Aragorn was 2 years old, and their bond could only be seemingly broken by death.

A small robin landed on the windowsill and started to chirp merrily. Faramir looked towards the unconscious elf hoping the sound would provoke some sort of response. Only it didn't. Legolas merely lay there; completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Faramir sighed and slumped his shoulders.

I hope Aragorn and Gimli are having some luck…

OooooOOOOooooO

Books and pieces of parchment lay scattered all over the floor of aragorns study. Gimli had positioned himself on the desk, whilst Aragorn was stood up, both flicking through books.

"Are we actually going to find any answers?" Gimli exclaimed as he tossed what was the 27th book over his shoulder.

"I know there is something in these books" Aragorn sighed as he skimmed through another "£I just cannot remember where I heard or read it." He snapped the book shut and threw it onto the pile in the middle of the room that was getting steadily bigger. A look of dismay passed over his face when he looked down to his left.

Gimli saw this look "what is it? Aragorn?"

Aragorn had put his face in his hands, and spoke through his fingers. "That was my last book" he groaned. Gimli gave a small groan and bowed his head.

"What do we do now?" Gimli asked, breaking the silence.

"I, we," Aragorn took a deep breath to compose himself "we have no other choice but to wait and see what happens." He inwardly kicked himself – it felt as though he was giving up! He looked up t Gimli who wore a solemn expression on his face. He knew full well the dwarf was thinking the same thing.

"Very well" came the reply "but you're sure that there is nothing lad?" he asked hopefully. Aragorn looked down at him, thought written on his face. He gazed into space, squinting slightly as though remembering something.

"Wait," he said slowly "wait, I have read something like this before! I'm sure it was on some parchment!" He looked at Gimli, determination written in his eyes. "Im going to have another look. It's fine Gimli, you should take a break and go and see how Legolas is doing.

Gimli slid off the desk and nodded his head in appreciation at this. "Don't you hesitate to call if you need anything laddie!"

Aragorn smiled at his friend before turning to face the large pile of parchment. Suddenly to him, the pile seemed much larger.

OooooOOOOooooO

It was well into the evening when Aragorn finally returned to the room Legolas was in, dark rings had formed under his eyes.

Gimli had taken over Faramir, so that the steward could complete his paperwork and see Eowyn. The dwarf looked up to see Aragorn slumping into a chair.

"Nothing." He said, his fingers on the bridge of his nose " Not even a word."

"So, what can be one now then?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn chewed the inside of his mouth whilst contemplating his answer. "I think that if he does not wake up in the next two days, then I shall take him to see my father, and see what can be done."

Just as Aragorn finished his sentence, a small groan came from the bed beside them. Both man and dwarf looked at Legolas, hardly daring to believe that he may be waking up.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called out softly.

Legolas could hear a faint voice somewhere in the back of his head, but darkness was blocking everything. Then he heard it again.

Legolas? Can you hear me?

Fighting the darkness, he managed to blink.

Aragorn saw the elf burrow his brows as he fought for consciousness. The elf blinked slowly, as he regained his focus.

"Estel?" Came the raspy response. Legolas focused on Aragorn, who gave small gasp when he made eye contact.

The elf's eyes were dark, almost black, but as soon as eye contact was made, they returned to their magnificent blue colour, though they were a little duller than before.

Gimli was the first to overcome the shock. "You! You gave us such a scare laddie! Your – " he frowned at the elf who had raised eyebrows and was smiling. "You're almost as reckless as he is! Oh, you are going to be the death of me!"

Both man and elf started laughing, but Legolas stopped abruptly when he began to cough. "It's good to see you too Gimli!" He spluttered, eyes watering.

"How are you mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Legolas inwardly laughed at this question. _Always the first thing humans ask!_

"And don't say fine as you always do! " Aragorn joked, "Because you obviously aren't."

Legolas smiled. "I have been better." He admitted. He realised his throat felt dry. "Can I have some water please?" Aragorn quickly grabbed the jug of water from the side and poured it into a goblet. He passed it to the elf who drank it appreciatively. "Hannon-le. How long have I been-"

"Unconscious for? Three days." Aragorn answered. Legolas raised his eyebrows at this. _3 days?! _"We were just saying that if you did not wake up in the next two days, then we would take you to see my father. You lost a lot of blood mellon-nin." Both Aragorn and Gimli spent the next 10 minutes filling Legolas in on the details of the past few days. "Though we are not sure – Legolas what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn and raised his eyebrows. "I am attempting to sit up a bit more." He replied in a princely manner. He winced and let out a small hiss of pain. "Can you help me please?" he asked in a resigned voice.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at the elf surprised. Being the stubborn elf Legolas was, he never asked for help! Recovering from this little shock, Aragorn walked forward and gave Legolas a hand up.

"Hannon-le" he breathed, as he closed his eyes, slouching against the cushions. _Valar it feels good to be sitting up properly!_

"So, do you feel any different?" Aragorn asked, resuming their conversation. "Anything different?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "No. No I don't." he said stifling a yawn.

"But little princeling here is tired though." Gimli mused with a grin.

"Yes Gimli you are right." Legolas said with a smirk. Gimli raised his bushy eyebrows. "And you are short." Legolas grinned as Gimli tried to think up a retort. Aragorn was trying to stifle his laughter, as he shook his head at their banter.

Though he hate to admit it, Legolas felt completely drained. The man saw this and went to the pot above the fire, and walked back with a goblet full of liquid. Legolas smelt the herbs.

"Aragorn, I really don't think I need this!" He protested as Aragorn passed him the goblet.

"Please, it'll soothe the pain."

"I'm fine! I am in no pain!" He argued. Truthfully, he didn't feel any pain, save a slight burning sensation where his wound was. Aragorn and Gimli looked at him. "Very well!" He cried out in resignation. He cautiously brought it to his lips, gave Aragorn a pleading look with his eyes before downing the contents. He lay back against the cushions, and closed his eyes as he succumbed to the effects of the sleeping herbs. " I hate this stuff…" he murmured.

When convinced Legolas was sleeping, Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's forehead. "I didn't expect him to be quite as active as that. Temperatures all right." He retracted his hand.

"At least he's awake now." Gimli said.

"Yes…"trailed Aragorn. He was slightly concerned, even for an elf; Legolas should not have been that lively! "He didn't seem to experience that much pain though…"

"And you really think that stubborn prince of an elf would have admitted it if he was?" Gimli scoffed. Aragorn didn't answer, but merely smiled. "My point exactly!"

**core blimey that was long lol. Hmmmm I wonder what is going on?… lol**

**just out of curiosity, well, I want to use it for a project I'm doing, does anyone know of any websites with black speech translations? I can't find any!! Thanks ******

**so you next time, read, review and enjoy folks!! :D**

**xxx**


	6. Acting Like An Elfling

Thankfully, the night was an uneventful one

**Why hello there! Sorry to disappoint those of you that thought the last 'chapter' was an actual chapter; it's just that any private e-mails I have been getting about reviews have gone straight to my Dad's! oops lol :s **

**Thanks again for all wonderful reviews! ….**

CHAPTER 6: Acting Like An Elfling.

Thankfully, the night was an uneventful one. Though it had been in the early hours of the morning when Gimli heard Legolas muttering in his sleep. At first, Gimli assumed that Legolas was simply dreaming. But as the night progressed, the elf's muttering become louder, until he was almost shouting in a panic in his sleep.

"Daro! Ta naa neuma!" Over and over again, Legolas cried this out, leaving Gimli at his wits end by not knowing what to do. The elf's fair head tossed side to side, his closed eyes screwed up, his brow gleaming with sweat. The white linen undershirt he had on was practically sticking to him.

All Gimli could do was take his friends clenched hand and speak encouragingly to him. "It's all right laddie, you're only dreaming." The dwarf was worried. In all the years he had known the reserved elf, he had never seen Legolas be in this much pain, or receive such a bad and unusual wound. It unnerved him a little.

When the sun had finally risen fully, Legolas' mutterings eventually ceased, allowing the tired dwarf to relax a little and fall asleep.

"-and he's been sleeping since you have woken up?! Even when you tried to wake him?!"

"Yes! It reminded me of that time when we had to give your father that sleeping draught so he could relax and sleep a while when you were unconscious!"

"'Dan and 'Ro had to pour water on him!"

The sound of laughter caused Gimli to snort awake, which caused the man and elf to laugh even harder.

A beam of sunlight cast light into the room, causing Legolas' laughing to die down.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his smile fading. He saw Legolas close his eyes and place a hand to his heart as he paled slightly. "Legolas?" he repeated.

Legolas' eyes snapped open. They were misted slightly. Slowly, they faded back to their usual blue colour. "I'm fine," he said breathlessly. "The pain just…went."

"Mellon-nin-"

"I mean it" the elf interrupted "the pain has honestly gone." He looked into Aragorn's eyes, showing him the honesty of his words.

"At least let me check it." Aragorn insisted. Legolas nodded. "Can you feel any pain?" Aragorn asked as he prodded around the wound.

"No I can't." He insisted. Now that he thought about it, Legolas could not feel anything at all in his arm or shoulder. He glanced over to Aragorn and Gimli, and for the first time noticed the dark rings under their eyes. _I don't want to give them anything else to worry about._

Aragorn sighed and looked at the elf. "If you're sure mellon-nin. It's just," he paused "you've lost a lot of blood, and I think you were closer to death than you realised." He added apologetically, breaking eye contact.

Legolas lowered his gaze. "But surely I can leave my bed?" He pleaded, his blue eyes looking out the window towards the fresh air. Aragorn gave him an I-don't-think-so look. Legolas feigned disappointment, and changed his tactics to one used by a certain King of Gondor, from when he was a child. "I've been indoors for days, confined to this bed! I crave the fresh air-"

"I'll open the window then."

"-the singing of birds-"

"I'll get Gimli to sing for you then."

"You'll what?!"

"-the whispering of trees-"

"This room is right next to a tree!"

"-the feel of sunlight! Alas if these days are so. That an elf cannot go outside and is confined to a room! Le baug edan!"

"Alright, alright!" Aragorn cried, hands covering his ears. Legolas smiled triumphantly and laughed when he saw the look on Gimli's face.

"Did you just hear yourself?!" the dwarf exclaimed. "You sounded like an elfling and nothing like a prince!" Legolas merely grinned at him.

"But mellon-nin, please do not over exert yourself! You'll be weak, and oh Valar he's up already." Aragorn rolled his eyes as he watched Legolas gracefully slide out of bed and walk towards his tunic. He watched the elf put it on over the white undershirt, searching for any tell-tale signs of pain.

To his surprise and relief, there was none. He looked to his left and saw Gimli looking almost as baffled as he was feeling, because Legolas was moving as though no pain or injury had ever been inflicted.

When Legolas had left the room, Gimli broke the silence. "Well, lad, I'm off for a drink down in the tavern. I think the elf might want some time by himself." He looked up at Aragorn who was still staring at the door, thinking. The dwarf cleared his throat. "Lad?"

Aragorn snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, yes Gimli, sure."

"Are you coming too then?" Gimli asked the King.

Aragorn sighed. "I would my friend, but I have a fair amount of work to do this morning." The dwarf nodded his head in understanding and made his way towards the door. "Wait! Gimli, if you notice anything strange or odd about Legolas' behaviour should you see him, can you let me know?"

"So does climbing and talking to trees count then?" Gimli chuckled, making Aragorn laugh.

"You're lucky he did not hear you say that else you'd be fuming about a retort by now!" Aragorn smiled. "But seriously, I think there is more to how and what he's feeling than he's letting on, and you know how stubborn he can be about his injuries."

"Aye, that's true lad. Don't worry, you'll be told as fast as possible."

"Hannon-le." Aragorn said in appreciation.

TRANSLATIONS

Daro! Ta naa neuma! - Stop! It's a trap!

Mellon-nin – my friend

Le baug edan – you cruel human!

Hannon-le – thank-you

**Whoa, there was quite a bit of dialogue in that chapter! Phew lol because I have some more free time during the week now, I'm hoping to start posting chapters at least twice a week, assuming I don't have a lot of work to do. Though I am hoping to go for my black-belt 2****nd**** Dan next week in TaeKwonDo…..eek! **

**Again, if any one knows about how I can get a beta-reader, than please let me know! Also… does anybody know how I can participate in the competitions? Not sure if I'll be good enough, but it's worth a try! **

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**xxx**


	7. Freedom!

**Hello there everyone! I just want to say a big thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks for the advice! But I want to say an even bigger thanks and a hug to Jaimie-Erin for beta-ing this for me! Thank-you! Just to let you know btw, yeah, we are in diff. time zones lol, as Im in England! But Im glad you got it in the end :D oh, and you were Right, Ithilien is only one L lol :D**

**Btw, when I said competitions, I meant anyway, where I can basically post some stories poems etc cuz it should be fun! Anything from where we are given a line or word to write about or include – Im not fussy! Lol**

**Anyhoo, here is the chapter….enjoy!**

Ch 7: Freedom!

Legolas breathed in deeply as he stepped outside into the fresh air and closed his eyes. He stood still for a minute, allowing his body to drink in the sunlight, and his ears to pick up the merry chirping of the many birds flying around the city.

He felt so refreshed standing outside, as he felt the wind play with his golden hair. He opened his eyes and frowned. His hair felt different. He brought his hands up to above his ears, and found that his hair was loose, the warrior braids undone, and that his hair had been washed. Arwen, he thought with a smile. He did not so often braid his hair now, unless he was attending important meetings or was going out on patrol.

He shut his eyes again, but opened them suddenly when his head unexpectedly began to ache. _Since when did I start developing headaches?_ He allowed his keen eyes to refocus in the bright sunlight, and decided that he only had a headache because he had been indoors for days. Although he thought it was odd for an elf to even develop one. Legolas look around him, and felt very enclosed by the stonework, and decided he would enjoy the company of nature.

Turning right, he started to make his way towards Arwen's private gardens, where Legolas was welcome. Although she was no longer immortal and did not posses her elvish traits, she felt the need to have somewhere that reminded her of Rivendell, somewhere where she could think and enjoy the company of nature.

As Legolas passed the elf fashioned gateway, he took in the beauty of the garden, as he walked through. A gravel path wound its way around the magnolia trees, willows, roses and numerous other plants, and led Legolas to his favourite tree. A large oak, with broad branches, that were hidden by leaves, providing an excellent place to think and remain undisturbed. The other reason he liked this tree was because it looked towards North Ithilien and Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen as it was now called. He gracefully climbed to the top branches and sat down, looking out towards his home, with just the splashing of water from the fountain as company.

Legolas missed his home. But most of all he missed his father. The young prince had been home for only two months, after spending a year on the quest, before returning to Ithilien with a colony of elves.

His father was happier and more relaxed than he had been for years when Legolas had returned home safely, and when Sauron's evil had been destroyed, and he was slightly reluctant to allow his son to leave so soon after returning home. Deep down Thranduil knew that Legolas would not be easily swayed once he had his heart and mind set. His inherited stubbornness was responsible for this.

The young elf closed his eyes and leant back against the tree as he thought back to the last conversation he had with his father, before leaving for Ithilien.

_Thranduil knocked on Legolas' chamber door._

"_Come in." Legolas called. He was leaning on the balcony by the window, looking across the kingdom. He turned around to see his father walking towards him, whom also leant against the balcony beside his son. "Ada-?"_

_Thranduil looked at Legolas, whose eyes were questioningly searching his own. He sighed and tore his gaze away to look across his realm. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? You are sure this is what you want?"_

_Legolas did not answer straight away. "Aye. It is." he said softly "The evil that once resided here has not yet been cleansed from my heart or mind. I shall not be parted from Greenwood forever, ada. It is just thatI promised Estel I would return, and become Elf-Lord of Ithilien after I had renewed Minis Tirith." He stopped talking for a minute, and then spoke quietly. "I have seen so much evil on this Earth to last me an eternity, and so many innocent people die. I wish to give something back, prove that not all evil has destroyed things living and good. I cannot leave now."_

_Thranduil did not know what to say. He looked at his son and realised that he had seen much. He had seen his home succumb to evil, and grow darker and more dangerous. He had seen his mother die, and had fought countless battles, where victory was not to be expected._ "_I understand ion-nin," he said. "It just pains me to see you so torn. But I have always said this, and will never cease to, I shall always be there for you, whatever you decide to do." He placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder, who turned and embraced his father. "Dartho berio tithen las," he whispered._

Legolas was surprised to feel a hot tear running down his flawless cheek. He brushed it away, and started to climb down the tree.

He tested out the strength of his shoulder, and was amazed to find it to still be numb. Thinking his elvish healing ability would fix it up rather quickly, he thought nothing of it.

Legolas smoothly swung himself down and landed gracefully. He held out his left arm to go and greet the oak, placing his hand gently on the bark.

But then something happened he did not expect. He felt a pain shoot up his fingers and his arm, which then seem to freeze when it reached his heart. He could not move; it was a though his body had stopped responding. A menacing voice whispered in his head. though he could not understand it, he did not like it.

The voice ceased suddenly, and Legolas was thrown back from the oak, an invisible force working within its bark.

Legolas landed spread-eagled on the grass, dazed. He sat up slowly as he refocused his eyes, but was met with a pain in his chest. He gave a sharp intake of breath, and carefully pushed himself up from the ground.

"Legolas?"

The elf jumped slightly, and quickly stood up despite the pain. He swayed a little, having stood up too quickly, but regained his balance.

"Are you aright? I never thought I'd live to see the day where someone could make you jump!" Faramir said as he walked towards the elf. Concern was written in his eyes.

"Yes," Legolas said as he cleared his throat. "Yes I am thank-you." He smiled. "I merely stood up to quickly. How does the Lady Eowyn and yourself fare?" He asked, eager to change the topic of conversation.

His tactic seemed to work. "Oh! We are fine thank-you," Faramir said, smiling. "Just a few months to go now!"

Legolas bowed his head slightly. "I am happy for you both. You two deserve no less."

"I am quite nervous though," he admitted nervously. "Of course I am excited, but I am just worried that I will not be a good enough father-"

"Faramir! I have every reason to believe that you will make a wonderful father, like you are an amazing steward," Legolas reasoned with him.

The young steward blushed slightly at this. "I don't know… I just don't feel as though I am fulfilling my duties well enough."

Legolas placed a hand on Faramir's slumped shoulder. "My friend, you come from a line of great stewards, and you have already excelled yourself above them all! You are a better steward than you give yourself credit for, and what's more, you are a greater friend. Aragorn speaks very highly of you. We all do." Legolas smiled at the steward who was now standing proud, and holding his head high.

"You are a good friend Legolas. I thank you again," Faramir said. He suddenly remembered the reason why he was looking for Legolas in the first place. "Speaking of Aragorn, before you made a, um, well in his words 'bid for freedom', he was going to tell you that a small feast is to be held tonight for your recovery."

Legolas groaned. Aragorn knew he did not like feasts, or celebrations in his honour! Faramir laughed at the look of exasperation on the elf's face. "Well," Legolas said, sighing. "I suppose I had better make the most of this 'freedom'," he joked.

"Just don't go getting into any more trouble!"

Legolas gave an un-princely snort, causing Faramir to laugh harder still. "It is trouble that usually finds me! Especially when Aragorn is around!"

He bade Faramir farewell, as the steward began walking back to the citadel, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Legolas turned around and found himself facing the oak tree. His conversation with Faramir had pushed the incident for his mind. He just hoped the steward hadn't witnessed the events.

Cautiously, he walked up to the tree, and went to place a hand on its bark. He hesitated slightly, but then drew a deep breath and made contact…

Nothing happened, save the whisper of the oak in his head. It sounded distant and frightened.

_Save yourself young prince! You are too young! It should not be for the first born…_

Legolas frowned at what he was hearing and withdrew his hand. He turned away form the tree and began to slowly make his way towards the citadel.

As he was walking away, he did not turn back to see the oak, whose leaves were curling and turning a dark grey.

TRANSLATIONS

Ada – father

Dartho berio tithen las – stay protected little leaf

**So whats going on there then?! –laughs evily- hope you really enjoyed the chapter! Cuz I enjoyed writing it! **

**Didn't go for my 2****nd**** dan last week, so am doing it on Monday :s eeep! Lol **

**Just wanna say another thanks to those of you who have reviewed and stuck with this story! Im thinking of doing a short story on something mentioned in the next chapter…you'll have to let me know! It'll involve an elf, a dwarf, and a load of ale!! Lol **

**I have also allowed anonymous reviews now (well at least I think I have… lol) so hopefully anyone can review! Please do! And enjoy the chap! ******

**xxx**


	8. Colder Than Ice

Heya

**Hello everyone! I'm really really sorry I didn't update last week – my parents surprised my brother et moi with a trip to France for 3 days! ******** and we didn't get back until 3am this morning, so I was a bit too tired to update lol. Am very annoyed with myself because there was a poster in France for 1 euro, and it was of Legolas!! But I didn't get it because it wouldn't fit on my door *sobsob*.**

**Hope you all had a fabbie Legolas Day on the 25****th**** October (orlandobloomfiles) I wore my hair elf style lol. To answer your question Jaimie-Erin, I don't have a clue why it exists lol…but I'm not complaining!! Lol**

**Have done a mini story for the teitho contest, which was fun lol, and I will post it on when the competition is over. Am also thinking of doing one or two short stories…**

**Anyhoo, enough of my ramblings, a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and an even bigger thanks to Jaimie-Erin for being my beta for this story : ) just to let you know... I made up he black speech lol**

**Colder than ice.**

_Darkness was enclosing him, engulfing his senses, claiming his heart. The icy grip would not release. A merciless whisper spoke through the shadows of his mind._

_Aza-zigantak, aza-zigantak durzhum-ishi_

_He could feel his life being crushed out of him by the darkness that would not let go, he was drowning in the gloom, his life essence being sucked out of him…_

_Aza-zigantak durzhum-ishi…_

_No!_

Legolas bolted upright, his eyes snapping open, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. His loose white undershirt was clinging to him, as were a few strands of his hair clinging to his face.

The elf turned to the end of his bed so that he was in a sitting position, and placed his aching head in his hands as he regained his breath.

It took a lot for him to be like this, he could not remember the last time he even was like this! Moria had shaken him up to some extent, as did the balrog, but this was some competition. He had been shot at by an arrow close to his heart, _well; I have been shot at many times!_ Arwen's tree had pushed him away… now that was unheard of for any elf, a wood-elf especially. The only thing that really shook Legolas up were the dreams, and constant images of darkness that was clouding his mind, stopping him from thinking clearly. His healing had been relatively quick, but a little too fast even for an elf.

_Not for this terrible headache, _he thought bitterly.

Having finally regained his breath and composure, Legolas stood up. He caught the sight of some neatly folded clothes with a small note on top. The elf smiled as he recognised it as Aragorn's untidy writing.

_Didn't want to wake you, so I left these here for you. A bath has also been poured for you, seeing as you are a picky elf and you like to look and smell clean. See you tonight mellon-nin!_

_Estel_

Legolas smiled and picked up his tunic and silk blue undershirt. You would never have known these were ever ripped, he thought as he admired the amazing stitch work. He gathered up a pair of leggings and walked to his bathing chamber. Sure enough, a warm bubble bath was waiting for him, a crisp white towel on the side. Legolas closed the door, put down his clean clothes and undressed. He slid himself into the welcoming bath and relaxed. He washed his body and then realised he had come to a bit of a dilemma. There was no way he'd be able to fully wash both his body and hair. "What Estel doesn't know can't harm him." the elf said, smiling. He sat up a bit more and began to carefully unwind the bandages that were still thankfully white. He rolled them together and cast them over the side of the bathtub. Legolas looked over his wound and was surprised to find it mostly healed, save for a small amount of bruising and a few cuts. Cautiously, he sank himself lower into the water and was surprised furthermore to find himself not experiencing any discomfort or pain. When quite sure that his chest and shoulder were fine underwater, he began to unbraid his hair. He held his breath, and sank under the water to soak his hair, which he then started to wash.

After being fully 'cleansed' as Aragorn would word it, Legolas closed his eyes and rested his head against the bathtub, the bath's aroma making him drowsy.

OoooOOOoooO

All the trees and buildings were flickering with an orange glow, emitting an inescapable heat. All he could hear over the loud burning were the screams of his people.

_He turned on the spot to find himself facing the Mirkwood palace. Through the thick smoke, he saw it to be a large, burning ruin._

_He tried to call for his father, but all that came out from his mouth was a piercing, cold laugh. _

"_Boe cuil ban firitha…"_

"Ada!" Legolas jerked awake and looked wildly around the room as he took in his surroundings. He relaxed a little and brought a hand up to his brow and closed his eyes.

He wondered how long he had been asleep for, and judging by the warmth of the water, only for a few minutes.

Legolas stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around himself. He walked over to the chair and sat in it, despite the fact that he was still wet.

He still wasn't sure what was going on, but the stubborn elf was still intent that Aragorn should not be told. _He has enough on his mind at the moment._ Sighing, the elf-prince stood up, dried his body and got dressed – after reapplying his bandages.

He sat by the window and allowed the evening sun to dry his hair as he peered down on the city of Minas Tirith. The city was much more lively now compared to what it was like before the war. Legolas' elves and Gimli's dwarves had done a magnificent job of rebuilding it after the war. The war. _That changed so many things, _Legolas thought as he remembered all those that had died. _Boromir, Haldir, Gandalf, Theoden, innocent elves, men and dwarves._ Everyone was affected, even the hobbits, but especially those from the fellowship. The war was indeed over, but that did not stop those who were affected from suffering anymore. Legolas once again thought back to the fellowship. All of them had changed somehow. Each member was getting older, and would still bear the memories of all they went through until their last moment on Middle Earth, haunting their dreams, creeping up on them like a wolf hunting it's prey…

Legolas snapped out of these depressing thoughts and rebraided his hair into his warrior braids, now that the sun had done its work. By the time he had finished, the sun was already beginning to sink further behind the mountains.

Legolas stood up and inspected his appearance in the mirror. Deciding he looked presentable, he reluctantly made his way to the great hall.

OoooOOOoooO

"Laddie! How are you faring my elven friend?" Gimli called out above the chatter. Legolas smiled and shook his head in disapproval when he saw that plates of food and empty mugs of ale already surrounded the dwarf.

"I am quite well thank-you. I see you have already found the food and ale." He smirked.

"Aye, plenty for all!" the dwarf called out cheerily. He let out a burp and wiped his mouth with his beard, making Legolas cringe. "Have some ale!" Gimli said, passing an overflowing mug to the reluctant looking elf.

"I think I will just have wine this time, thanks," Legolas said as he passed the mug back. "I don't think I could ever touch that foul drink again." He grimaced.

Gimli laughed. "Why? Because elf boy here couldn't handle a rematch? Ha! Weren't very graceful and prince like on that occasion, were you my friend!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You know full well I beat you fair and square, master dwarf." Gimli made to interrupt, but Legolas continued before he even had the chance "And I apologise if my ale drinking skills are somewhat lacking, but I prefer to remember events, and remember them without a splitting headache." He laughed, "Besides, your ale is disgusting! It burns the throat and has no taste, whereas wine is a drink that can be enjoyed." With that, Legolas poured himself a goblet of wine and walked away from the dwarf that was now too engrossed with his chicken leg to pay any heed to the elf's words.

He saw Faramir talking to Arwen and Eowyn, and so went over to speak to them.

"Legolas! It is good to see you up again." Arwen smiled as she embraced her child-hood friend. Legolas returned the embrace and smiled. He bowed his head towards Faramir and Eowyn, who returned the gesture.

"It is good to be up." He smiled. He went to take a sip of his wine, but suddenly froze as a cold sensation swept over him. A pained look fell upon his fair face, his eyes staring fixedly ahead of him, and his knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on the goblet. He did not feel Arwen's hand on his arm.

"Legolas?" She called "Legolas?" The blonde haired elf blinked and seemed to unfreeze. "Are you well?"

Legolas looked at Arwen and saw a look of deep concern in her eyes. "I am alright. I am well." He forced a smile. "If you will excuse me, I am going out for some fresh air." Legolas bowed his head quickly and walked out of the hall.

He turned left down a corridor, and leant the back of his head against the cold stonewall, and closed his eyes. He needed to tell someone. He knew it was something to do with the orcs, but Aragorn had said there was no poison, and Legolas believed him. He would trust his life with the human.

Legolas opened his eyes and decided to go and find his close friend. He breathed in a deep lungful of air, and returned to the hall.

It did not take Legolas' senses long to pick up the sight and sound of Aragorn. He was standing by Gimli, laughing at some comment the dwarf had just made.

"Gwador-nin!" Aragorn smiled as Legolas walked towards them. "I am glad you are well enough to join us."

Legolas gave a nervous smile before speaking. "Estel, can I speak with you please? Now?"

The smile faded from Aragorn's face, as concern took over. "Of course, what about?"

_Where to begin?! _"Since I was shot at, I – " He felt the same icy grip over his heart. _Valar not now!_ "I… have…" He struggled to get his words out.

"Legolas?" Aragorn was getting scared himself now. He had never seen Legolas act this way.

The elf was trembling violently, his breath coming in shaky gasps as he placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder to steady himself. His grip was so tight; his knuckles went white against his paling skin.

"Legolas!" shouted Gimli in worry, causing a few people to turn around.

The elf was struggling to remain conscious now. "I, it's..." All he could see was darkness; all he could hear were the screaming of elves. "No…please…" he moaned.

Aragorn did not know what to do; he was rooted to the spot, half supporting his friend. Gimli was standing behind Legolas, panic written on his face.

The pained expression Legolas wore was becoming stronger now, and Aragorn could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Mellon-nin, please! What is it? Look at me!" But the elf's eyes were tightly shut, screwed up in agony. Many people were now watching the scene open-mouthed. Never before had they seen Legolas act this way and show pain.

"I, I am sorry!" Legolas' voice changed. "Boe…cuil…ba-" His knees buckled beneath him, but Aragorn caught him before he fell to the floor.

Aragorn lowered Legolas to the ground but as soon as he did, one of the elf's fists made contact with his mouth. He felt his lip split, and could immediately taste the metallic flavour of blood. A foot kicked out at Gimli, which made contact with a crunch to his rib cage, knocking the air out of him.

"Dur a gwath!" Legolas moaned. "Gwanno nin!"

Aragorn blinked. _Shadow and darkness? _"Legolas! Lasto beth nin!" The elf calmed down a bit. "Tolo dan nan galadh." Legolas stopped struggling.

"Estel?" he whispered before allowing his tense body to go limp. Aragorn shut his eyes and felt a hot tear run down his cheek. To see Legolas like this; weak, vulnerable and pleading… it unnerved him greatly.

Everyone in the room was too stunned to speak. Taking a shuddering breath, Aragorn carefully picked up the unconscious elf and took him to the Houses of Healing.

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Aza-zigantak, aza-zigantak durzhum-ishi – my own black tongue speech which says 'surrender yourself, surrender yourself to the darkness.'

Boe cuil ban firitha – all life is doomed to fade

Ada – father

Mellon-nin – my friend

Dur a gwath – shadow and darkness

Gwanno nin – leave me

Lasto beth nin – hear my voice

Tolo dan nan galadh – come back to the light

**Oh yeah! That was a bit angsty lol. Love you really Legolas! Hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying typing it for you! Lol **

**I allow anonymous reviews now btw. Please please please review as I would love to read the feedback – even if it is only a few words! It'll take two seconds lol.**

**See you at the next chapter everyone, and enjoy the story!! : )**

**xx**


	9. Decisions

**Tada! The next chapter lol. I am now hoping to finish this story by the New Year so that my wonderful beta Jaimie-Erin can read it all before she goes! Thanks again for doing a great job on the chap : ) and thanks all for the reviews! **

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

The king of Gondor and Arnor was fast asleep in a chair beside Legolas' bedside. Despite the uncomfortable position, he was sleeping quite contently, as he felt completely drained.

Almost as soon as he had brought Legolas in, Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen and an injured Gimli with several broken ribs, had come in to find out what was going on, all of them shaken by what they had just witnessed in the hall. Faramir had come up with the idea that the cause all of all of this may be poison, or worse, a morgul wound. Aragorn however dismissed this idea almost immediately, saying Legolas, although he was a strong willed elven warrior, would have faded beyond the help of anyone by now.

A knock on the door caused the tired Aragorn to jerk awake. He stifled a yawn and pushed himself out of the chair to go and open the door.

A nervous looking young boy of around 12 years old, who was holding a letter, greeted him.

"Sorry to disturb you, my king," the boy said shyly. "I was instructed to give you this letter from Ithilien. It arrived this morning." He timidly held out the sealed letter, which Aragorn gently took.

"Thank-you." Aragorn said The boy beamed, gave a bow, and ran off to complete his morning errands. Aragorn shut the door with a snap and peered at the seal on the letter, which he knew. It was the Sindarin symbol for B that was entwined with a knife. Recognising this, Aragorn hurriedly broke the seal, and read the letter from Baraner, one of Legolas' friends and patrol leaders in Ithilien.

_King Elessar, _

_I hope this reaches you quickly. The trees spoke of the wound Prince Legolas obtained from the orcs, and that some of the foul creatures were still running afoot in Ithilien._

_During the past few days, our patrols have found and destroyed five orc hordes, as well as seven scattered orcs. We believe the scattered ones may have been the ones that attacked you, the son of Gloin and our Prince. Before one of them killed themselves, it muttered something about a 'durzum-kan' in its vile speech, whilst mentioning Prince Legolas._

Aragorn grimaced and felt his blood run cold. He heard that term somewhere before, and made him feel like ice… he also knew that the Black Speech was like poison to the ears of the elves. He hoped that that was not what Legolas had heard in the hall, as he had not reacted very well when Gandalf spoke it at the Council of Elrond.

Aragorn turned back to the letter and continued to read.

_We know not what was meant by this, as no elf here has heard of it, though all claimed to feel a sense of evil when it was mentioned. When burning the orc carcasses, we discovered that each orc 'group' had a particularly nasty looking arrow, save the ones that spoke of our prince. A black, severely barbed head, long and thick shaft, with red and black fletching._

_I deemed it important that you should know of this, for in case it has put Prince Legolas in danger. I trust your healing skills will do all that they can to help our friend._

_Hannon-le._

_Baraner_

_Patrol Leader of Ithilien._

Aragorn frowned as he lowered the letter. They all trusted his healing skills, but he was beginning to doubt them.

To make him feel even worse, he recognised the term 'durzum-kan'. It meant shadow grip. He racked his brain, trying to remember where and when he had heard this. With every second, he was becoming more and more convinced that wherever he had heard or read this it, it was on the same piece of parchment that matched Legolas' symptoms. What ever it was, he did not think it was good.

Aragorn cast a quick glance to the deathly pale unconscious elf, and ran out of the room. He was so engrossed with his thinking that he almost ran into the boy that had given him the letter earlier in the morning.

"Sorry!" both exclaimed. The boy looked up and nearly fainted in shock. "My lord! I am sorry! I did not see you!" he stammered, as he knelt before Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled and gave the boy a hand up. "No, I am sorry, I too was in a rush and did not see you. You are not hurt are you?" The boy shook his head. "That is good then. Could you please run me this errand? Could you ask Lord Faramir to come here with ink and parchment, and for the Queen to come here with her hawk please?" the boy nodded and bowed slightly. "And afterwards, go on into the kitchen for some cake, and tell them I sent you." The boy beamed even more at this.

"Thank-you , my King! All say you are a kind and valiant leader, and now I can say so too!" The boy suddenly stopped smiling and looked up nervously "Not that you weren't anyway… I mean…"

Aragorn laughed. "It is fine; I know what you meant." With that, the boy gave a grin and ran off towards the citadel. Aragorn smiled and relaxed slightly, but suddenly remembered that he had left Legolas alone.

Thankfully, the elf was exactly how he was beforehand. Breathing a sigh of relief, Aragorn sank into the chair and waited for Faramir and Arwen.

The steward was the first to arrive, carrying all the items required, a confused look upon his face. "I got your message, what is going on?" he asked, as he placed down the ink and parchment on the table. Aragorn immediately stood up and began unscrewing the inkbottle.

"I'm taking Legolas to Rivendell," he said, not taking his eyes off of the letter he was scrawling to Lord Elrond. "I got a letter from Baraner. I fear that my father is the only one who can help him now." He finished writing, and held the parchment out, allowing the ink to dry.

Faramir had walked over to the desk and had picked up the letter from Baraner and was frowning more and more with each sentence he read. "So this was definitely intentional then."

"It must have been."

"What makes you say that?" Both men turned around to see Arwen pace into the room, her hawk on her arm. Although she was no longer immortal, her keen hearing and light tread still remained.

Faramir passed the letter to Arwen and relieved her arm of the large bird. She too frowned as she read.

"I am taking Legolas to Rivendell." Aragorn repeated. He checked the ink, and, satisfied that it was now dry, rolled it up tightly and began to attach it to the hawk's leg. When done, Faramir walked over to the window and allowed it to fly off. "Faramir, could you go and ready Brego, and get some supplies for me to take?" Faramir bowed his head and exited the room. Aragorn turned to his wife. "I am going to go and speak to Gimli, can you – "

"I'll watch over him." She smiled. Aragorn returned the smile and kissed her on the lips in thanks, before going into the neighbouring room.

The dwarf was on the bed propped up against the pillows, snoring. "Gimli?" He continued to sleep. "Gimli!" The dwarf jumped out of sleep, and let a small groan of pain, placing a hand upon his ribs. Aragorn winced. "Sorry. I'm taking Legolas to Rivendell, my friend."

"I'll come with you." Gimli said simply. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, a look he had picked up from Legolas long ago.

"Gimli, you have three broken ribs! I am sorry, but you are not going to be able to ride," he said apologetically.

Gimli saw sense in this. He gave a sigh. "Just be careful, lad." he paused, "and make sure he comes back well," he added quietly.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aragorn mounted Brego behind Legolas, his food and water on one side of the saddle, his healing kit on the other. He wrapped the elf's cloak around its owner, ensuring he would be warm enough.

"Ride safe, my love," Arwen whispered. Aragorn cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

Within ten minutes, he was riding through the City gates and across the Pelennor Fields with an unconscious elf, as they rode towards the elven sanctuary of Imladris.

**TRANSLATIONS.**

_durzum-kan –_ My own black speech I made up meaning, shadow grip.

**A bit of a short chappie I know, :s**** sorry! Lol spent a couple of hours on the council of Elrond website today, checking out the pics of Legolas lol, he is sooooo dreamy…… lol**

**Have written a mini story, and am currently writing another as well as this one lol. Hope you enjoy!!!! And please please please review! Even of it is one or two words! It'll be much appreciated… : )**

**xx**


	10. Shocked ElfLords

**Woo! Chapter 10 lol. Blimey, my time is pretty much consumed with coursework, revision, homework, driving lessons and taekwondo at the moment!! : ( **

**Just a quick note, for the sake of my story, Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn etc have not departed for the Grey Havens – just to point it out lol, I forgot to put that in the last chapter. **

**Thanks again for beta-ing this Jaimie-Erin! And don't worry… I am a good listener etc! (at least I have been told I am lol)**

**In the mighty words of King Theoden of Rohan… "so it begins…"**

**Ch 10: Shocked Elf-Lords.**

The journey to Rivendell had never seemed so long. It was almost as though someone had stretched the land, making the long trek seem never ending, as if something was trying to delay the journey.

Aragorn had been pushing Brego onwards for a good seven hours now, and the flowing of the River Anduin was their company. He had deemed this to be the safest route possible, and also the quickest, instead of following the Misty Mountains, which would have added an extra day. Aragorn had decided to cut straight across the west, in a bid to make it to the Elf Haven as fast as they could. Brego's body was now shining with sweat, but still he persevered, understanding the danger and urgency in his master's voice.

Aragorn glanced over the shoulder of the unconscious elf seated in front of him, whose eyes were still shut, though a frown was wrought over his fair face. The man did not know how bad this was, in fact, he thought, he wasn't too sure he knew anything of what was causing Legolas to act in this way. The fact that the elf's eyes were closed made Aragorn assume that Legolas was not at all well. Elves never slept with their eyes shut, unless wounded or extremely worn out.

The smell of something putrid caused Aragorn to snap out of these thoughts as he wrinkled his nose. _The __Dead Marshes,_ he thought sourly. On a brighter side however, they were obviously making very good progress, for he had hoped to reach Fangorn by nightfall, so that they could find shelter under the ancient trees for the night. He knew Brego would be completely worn out, and so he had decided to break the journey up into two lots.

"Noro lim, Brego, mellon-nin."

OoooOOOoooO

In Imladris, Lord Elrond was in his study, poring over one of his many books, a pestle in his hand, and many herbs beside him.

He paused and arched one of his dark eyebrows before he went on to crush a particular herb which he hoped, fifth time lucky, would finally get to the required texture.

"One more grind I think should do it ," he muttered, slowly turning the pestle with the smallest amount of pressure.

"You conniving, arduous twins!" bellowed a voice from the stairs. Elrond jumped, causing his hand to slip and completely crush the herb. He gave a pleading look to the ceiling and shut his book with an exasperated sigh.

At that moment, a certain golden haired Elf-Lord walked through Elrond's study doorway, dripping wet with a scowl across his face.

"Balrogs I can handle," he said, "dragons also, but not your sons!"

Elrond somehow managed to successfully hide a smile as he shook his head. The sound of stifled laughter hit his ears as his two elven sons walked into the room, trying to control their mirth.

"Why Glorfindel," said Elladan, feigning surprise, "have you been swimming with your clothes on?"

The dripping wet elf glared unblinkingly at the twins before sinking into one of the chairs in an ungraceful way. Elladan and Elrohir smiled triumphantly.

"Honestly you two, you would never have thought you were Elf-Lords the way you behave!" Elrond said. "It is like having three elflings or a small child running around the house again."

The twins broke out in protests. "We have our moments, yes, but we are not that bad!"

"Especially compared to Estel and Legolas and they are meant to be royalty!"

Elrond raised his eyebrows at this comment and then lowered them in agreement. "I suppose that is true…"

"Anyway," Elrohir smirked as he nudged his brother. "you owe me that knife now." Elladan gave a small groan as he was steered out of the room by his sibling.

Elrond smiled as he heard the twins walk across the hall, and he turned to his friend. He looked at him for a few seconds until he could not contain his amusement and he finally burst out laughing. Glorfindel shook his head. "Don't you start! They thought it would be amusing to…" He chose his words carefully. "To get me…wet."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?" Glorfindel shot him a glare before speaking again.

"Let's just say that – " The flapping of large wings near the window stole their attention. Glorfindel clapped his hands together and silently thanked the Valar as a hawk flew in and landed gracefully on Elrond's outstretched arm.

"Eithel?" Arwen's hawk ruffled his feathers as Elrond took the attached letter off. "It is from Estel!" he exclaimed as he began to read.

Glorfindel could only watch as his childhood friend grew steadily paler and paler, until finally the Lord of Imladris allowed the letter to fall from his hands. "Elrond? Mellon-nin?" The silver haired elf walked beside the raven haired one, who was now holding a hand to his brow, his eyes closed. "What is wrong with Estel?"

"No, not Estel. It is Legolas, he has-" He broke off, feeling his mouth go dry. "He has been inflicted with the Durzhum-Kan." It was Glorfindels turn to pale, though not from the sound of the Black Speech.

"Legolas? How can you be sure??" He breathed fast as he picked up the letter lying harmlessly on the floor. In the few seconds it took him to read it, the silver haired elf had gone paler than his friend. "I thought that that evil had been eradicated from Middle Earth?"

Elrond looked at the floor, his face seeming worn out. "I was under that delusion too."

"But it has not been known to exist since 2250 of the Second Age! Why now?" Glorfindel looked into his friend's eyes, seeking the answer. Elrond's eyes were burning with hatred and understanding, a look that would make anyone cower. Glorfindel, however, remained the same, waiting for his friend to speak.

Finally, he did so. "The remaining orcs are leaderless and scattered. No doubt that each orc patrol leader was given some of that Valar forsaken evil to use(comma here) should Sauron ever perish. For such a mindless species, they have been deceptively cunning, waiting for a few years." Elrond paused as though realising for the first time who was the unfortunate victim. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head back as though speaking to the sky, his face wearing an expression that was difficult to interpret. "Why Legolas? Was that mere chance or a deliberate act?"

Glorfindel thought for a moment before opening his mouth to begin speaking slowly. "Sauron did seem to show extreme resentment towards Thranduil. We know how hard he tried to cover Greenwood in darkness, yet Thranduil and his warriors managed to fight back. Legolas in particular was a main target; his skills as a warrior and a prince are too great, and he is close to his father. Perhaps…He looked at Elrond. "Perhaps the orcs believe he will make a worthy leader."

OoooOOOoooO

Aragorn was sitting beside the small camp fire, deeply engrossed in his thoughts. Movement caught his eye. Movement that was coming from under the many layers of cloaks, followed by a small moan. A pale face crept out from under the warm cloaks, eyes still closed. Aragorn took a mental note of this as the elf spoke. "We are outside." He murmured.

Aragorn looked around the camp, smiling despite his worry. "Your senses never cease to amaze me, mellon-nin. How are you feeling?"

Legolas' eyes were still closed, but he frowned and continued speaking as though his human friend never had. "Since when?"

It was Aragorn's turn to frown now. _He doesn't remember?_ "Since the early hours of this morning. You collapsed in the hall, so I decided to take you to Rivendell to see my father. We are right next to Fangorn."

"I don't remember," Legolas said softly as he opened his eyes. Aragorn's frown deepened further when he took note of the dullness and darkness in his friend's usually bright, shining eyes. Legolas held the gaze for a few seconds, and Aragorn noticed when anger flashed through them. The elf looked behind the man, a sudden panic overwhelming his pale face. "Feed the fire," he said apprehensively.

Aragorn turned, confused, to look at the fire that was still burning bright. "Legolas, it is alre-"

"Please feed it!" Aragorn flinched slightly at the harshness and alarm in his friend's voice. He did not move, causing the normally calm, joyful elf to glare at him heatedly. "Now! You despicable edain. If you do not…"

Aragorn quickly turned and fed a few bits of firewood to the fire, which consumed it greedily. For a few moments, all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire as Aragorn stared at it, too stunned to speak.

"Estel, I - I am sorry. I did not mean to speak to you like that." Aragorn looked understandingly at Legolas who had turned his gaze back to the light source. "All I can see is darkness. It has thrown a veil over my mind, and I do not know why. Always it is whispering the same, as it closes around me. I can see things in my mind I do not wish to see… what I fear…" He broke off and stared absent minded at the fire.

Aragorn was observing him, trying to work out what foul evil could make his friend feel and act this way. He watched as Legolas' eyes became slightly unfocused, as he slowly began to speak again, in an almost whisper. "I just want to focus on what little light I can see."

The elf closed his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep that would once again be plagued with nightmares and chilling voices…

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Edain – man

Mellon-nin – my friend

**Yay the story is moving on a bit now! Lol hope you enjoyed it. **

**I decided to use the year 2250 of the SA because that was the year before the ringwraiths/nazgul first appeared.**

**I have a free day on Friday (tomorrow), so I will be posting another chapter and my edited spur of the moment Teitho contest entry lol.**

**Again, you know the usual lol, read, review and enjoy!!! : )**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**


	11. Arrival In Imladris

**Yay! I have free time! So I have written this long chapter lol : ) I hope it's OK, I was worried this wouldn't be a very good chapter… but the proof is in the reading! Lol.** **Thanks once again to Jaimie-Erin who is my fab beta!**

**Too answer your question buttonbit, no, that is not a stupid question lol. I have always liked the idea that Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir grew up together (and Arwen,) and that Legolas stayed in Imladris a lot, so Elrond is kind of like a second father to him, and Glorfindel is a very close friend. Obviously, Aragorn also entered the scene, and I like to think he was two years old when he met Legolas for the first time, and so their friendship grew into an unbreakable one. I also like the idea of Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel growing up together too, so they are very good friends. **

**I'll put more detail about it on my profile page for you when I get round to it, as I think that it is relatively important that I get this across to people who are reading my stories so that they do not get confused. : )**

**Anywhoo, here is chapter….11 !!!**

**Ch10: Arriving in Imladris.**

Although Legolas had had a deep sleep during the remainder of the night and the start of the day's journey, his mind had been continuously plagued with images he did not wish to even imagine, let alone see. Images and sounds of screaming elves and the burning of his home were all he had been able to see and hear, and no matter how hard he had tried to look for his father, he could not find him. Legolas did, however, find someone he recognised.

_The cries, shouts and screams of his people were getting louder and louder until they were almost unbearable. The smoke was obscuring his keen vision, as it engulfed everything in its path along with its deadly brother, leaving him with just the screams of elves. But even that dreadful sound was fading, as an ominous laugh reached his sharp ears. Who could laugh at a time like this, when his home was being destroyed and his friends and family, his _people_ were being killed?_

_He forced his body that was rooted to the ground to turn and face whoever it was who was laughing so evilly._

_Gradually, the smoke began to move away from the laughing figure that stood not so far away, revealing someone with dark hair. The person's face was unrecognisable from the shadow that covered it. Their movement was graceful yet deadly – almost elven. Straight away, Legolas knew this person, whoever it was, had to be stopped by any means necessary._

_However, before he could so much as recognise the person, Legolas was once again surrounded by darkness, with just the screams and cold laughter for company._

Aragorn knew nothing of these images and scenes that were playing in his friend's mind. Legolas had just seemed to be in a deep sleep throughout the journey so far that day, with the occasional frown showing on his face, or just muttering escaping his lips. Aragorn could only make out some of what was being said, which mystified him even more. "Esto-lin gweg." _Name yourself._ He thought.

Aragorn could heal injuries very well, and had always been able to heal his friend both mentally and physically, from whenever the elf needed stitches, a laugh or, in rare cases, a shoulder to cry on – and Legolas had always been there for him. Quite often, they were able to finish each other's sentences, or know exactly what the other was hiding or thinking. This time however, as Aragorn had no idea as to what was wrong with his friend, he had no idea how to help him. And he hated himself for it.

They were currently riding across the Drimrill Dale, towards the Gladden River, with great speed. Brego was tired, but the constant sense of evil that seemed to be always close, kept him galloping.

OoooOOOoooO

Asfaloth was galloping faster than any other horse in Middle Earth, causing his rider's hair to flow out behind him like a golden mane. The Gladden River was a good few miles behind now, and Glorfindel's keen eyes were on the look out for any horse and riders that would be coming his way.

He suddenly saw them as a small dot on the horizon that got steadily bigger, and he urged Asfaloth on with greater speed.

OoooOOOoooO

Even Aragorn's mortal eyesight could make out a shining rider with an ominous glow.

Slowly but surely, the Elf Lord Glorfindel came into view. Aragorn pulled Brego's reins so that they stopped at a halt, as they waited patiently for the elf.

"Glorfindel?" He called out to the breathless elf. Glorfindel's white steed slowed to a stop, and the Elf Lord slid off gracefully, almost immediately.

"Mae govannen, Estel," he began as he walked towards the man, "though I wish it were on a better occasion." Glorfindel carefully picked Legolas up from Brego, and gently sat him on Asfaloth. He saw the questioning look in the man's eyes and looked at him apologetically. "We received your letter yesterday, your father and I thought it best that I ride out to meet you." He cast a worried glance in Legolas' direction before continuing. "I will ride on. All will be explained, Estel."

Aragorn nodded his head. "I will not be long." Glorfindel returned the gesture as he mounted Asfaloth, and started in a gallop towards Rivendell.

Not before long, they too were but a dot on the horizon. Aragorn turned to pat Brego on the neck. He didn't want to leave Legolas, he was worried something may happen, but he knew that he was safer with Glorfindel, and that the ride to Rivendell would not take as long. "Mae carnen Brego, mellon-nin." He dismounted, so that his horse could rest for a while, before continuing the journey.

Aragorn looked out to the horizon. _Whatever is wrong with Legolas cannot be good if Glorfindel rode out to meet us without explaining anything…_

OoooOOOoooO

They were steadily nearing the small passage through a valley in the Misty Mountains when Legolas finally showed any signs of consciousness.

"Galadh mi i-fuin…" he murmured, screwing his closed eyes up.

_This is evidence that Legolas is already succumbing to the durzhum-khan_, thought Glorfindel. He could sense the evil, but, with a sudden pang of his heart, he realised that it was not all coming from Legolas…

"Gurum-u nolug!"

Looking around, startled, Glorfindel saw about twenty orcs emerging from the rocks and crevasses in the mountains. Drawing his sword whilst urging Asfaloth to ride on, he cut down the first orc that stood in his path, as it attempting to take down the riders.

Repeatedly he swung his mighty sword in the direction of the foul creatures, their black blood spraying everywhere. As Asfaloth cantered past another orc, Glorfindel slit its throat in one swift move. Looking ahead, he could see that the orcs were attempting to trap him. Whispering into Legolas' ear he murmured, "forgive me, my friend." Looking up with a flash in his eyes, Glorfindel called out to the Valar.

"Valar lasto beth nin, anno-anim i galadh le dabo-anim!"

Legolas let out a small cry as a ray of sun cast itself over the silver clad Elf Lord, showing him at his deadliest. His body seemed to absorb it, and he became brighter and brighter, until the orcs could do nothing but cower and shield their eyes, their hatred of light showing. "Noro lim Asfaloth!" The white horse charged at the orcs as they finally broke out of the small enclosure their enemies had created.

Without stopping, Glorfindel, Legolas and Asfaloth finally made it to the East gate of Rivendell.

The elves on the gate did not hesitate to open the it as they saw who rode towards them. Glorfindel streamed through the gate and continued riding, until the sound of hooves echoed in the Main Courtyard.

Dismounting, Glorfindel patted Asfaloth on the neck. "Mae carnen," he whispered.

The Elf Lord carefully brought Legolas down and suddenly realised that something was not right. He looked down at the limp body in his arms and his eyes widened in fear. "Legolas!"

Laying the younger elf down, Glorfindel now realised that Legolas was not breathing. He could not sense a heartbeat, hear the soft breathing or see the glow of the Mirkwood Prince.

"Glorfindel! What is wrong with Legolas?" Elrond's voice rang out. He had heard the distressed cry of the Elf Lord and had rushed out to meet him.

"He is not breathing, and I cannot feel a heartbeat," Glorfindel explained as the raven-haired elf cast a hand over Legolas' brow. "There were orcs, they trapped us, and so I called upon the Valar to lighten the way. It must have been too much," he said shocked.

Elrond nodded his head in understanding as he delved into the young prince's mind. He saw the light within Legolas' shadowed mind and called it forth, something only a handful of elves could do without causing serious harm.

"Rinno amen, penneth. Return to us…" he called out softly.

With a moments a pause, Legolas' body gave a jerk as he gasped for air. His glow slowly returned, though it was not as bright as it usually was. "We need to take him in and assess his state," Elrond said to Glorfindel as he picked up the unconscious elf. "Then we can see what can be done."

OoooOOOoooO

A few hours later, Aragorn arrived on an exhausted Brego. Brego was taken to the stables for rest and food, and Aragorn went straight to the room Legolas usually stayed in whenever he was visiting. As he ran up the stairs, he nearly collided with Elladan and Elrohir.

"Estel!" they exclaimed in unison. "We were making our way down to meet you."

"Where… where is Legolas?" Aragorn panted. The twins cast a glance at each other before observing their foster brother's state.

"Legolas is in his room with ada and Glorfindel. They have been in there for a few hours."

"So let me go –"

"Estel, look at you," Elladan interrupted. "You need to rest also; else there will be two unconscious people within these halls."

"What?"

"Meaning, little brother, we will be forced to feed you ada's sleeping tea." Elrohir grimaced.

"You wouldn't…"

"We would."

Aragorn slouched his shoulders and gave a sigh as he allowed his brothers to lead him to his room. "Has ada said anything yet?"

"No," one of the twins sighed, "he has been seeing to Legolas for the past few hours. He filled us in on what had happened to Legolas whilst Glorfindel rode out to meet you. But apart from that, we don't know what is going on."

"So you don't know what the durzhum-kahn is then?" Aragorn asked, feeling let down.

"Never heard of it," Elladan said apologetically. "Ada and Glorfindel seemed pretty tense about it though. They told us not to mention it to anyone else, except you who obviously knows about it."

They passed through the doors into the room and sat Aragorn down on a chair. Elrohir kept his hand on the man's shoulder whilst Elladan made some tea.

"How can you stay so calm at a time like this?" Aragorn asked ludicrously as he watched his brother.

"With years of experience. Getting worked up about something or worrying does not get you answers any faster."

Elladan brought the cup over and passed it to Aragorn, who, like Legolas had done days ago, eyed it suspiciously.

"It is just tea."

"Swear it."

"Would I lie to you?" The twin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Aragorn muttered.

"I heard that," Elladan said in a stern voice that made him sound just like his father. Suspiciously, Aragorn held the cup up to his nose, and, not smelling any of the sleeping herbs so often used, he downed it thirstily.

Elladan and Elrohir were now watching him with smirks.

"Ai, ada's new herb is a miracle."

"Not when he's using it on us," Elrohir said seriously.

Aragorn looked from twin to twin and then back down at the cup his tea had just been in. He felt the overpowering urge to sleep as the tea took control, and he threw a dirty look at his brothers. "Traitors…"

Within a few seconds, Aragorn was fast asleep.

TRANSLATIONS

_Esto-lin gweg_ - Name yourself

_Mae govannen_ – well met

_Mae carnen –_ well done

_Hannon-le_ – thank-you

_Galadh mi i-fuin_ – bright amid the deep shadow

_Gurum-u nolug_ - Death to the elf (BLACK SPEECH)

_Valar lasto beth nin, anno-anim i galadh le dabo-anim_ – Valar, listen to my voice, give me the light you blessed me. (Literal: valar, listen to my voice, give me the light you allowed me.)

_Noro-lim_ – ride fast

_Rinno amen, penneth_ – return to us, young one

**Whoa! Lots of elvish lol. Hope you liked the chapter : ) I think it is my longest yet! Lol**

**Just a quick question, do you prefer me to put the translations at the bottem of the chapter? Or would you rather I put it next tot the elvish or black speech? Please let me know, because this story is for the readers!**

**Woo I have a mini story I have semi-drafted out (I've listed the main points and have done the first paragraph lol) , so I thought I might put down the summary for you…:**

'**Death is something almost unthinkable for an elf. As the fellowship pass through into the woods of Lorien, they try to find strength with each other, but as a new friendship forms, a tragedy from Legolas' past involving his mother is reawakened as news is brought to him of a certain Uruk-hai who was an elf…'**

**I shall hopefully be starting to post that story when 'Forgotten Evil' is finished, so perhaps some when around mid-January after my exams lol.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!!**

**xx**


	12. Forgotten Evil Remembered

**Hello! Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far : ) reading them really makes my day! **

**I think my chapters are getting longer… and hopefully more interesting!! :D**

**Heehee, you're guesses are making me smile willabeth0906 :D you shall find out soon! I promise!**

**Anywho, who here is chapter 12…. Thanks!**

Chapter 12: Forgotten Evil Remembered

Aragorn fidgeted in his semi-awake state. As he did so, his head sank further and further into the fluffed up feather pillows that he was resting on. _How strange, I can't be in Rivendell already…_ Suddenly the events of the previous day rushed back to him. "Legolas!"

He gave a small gasp and bolted upright, but immediately regretted it when he went light-headed.

"Careful, Estel!" Elrohir exclaimed, placing a hand on the man's chest. "You will pass out, sitting up so fast."

The tiny black dots in Aragorn's vision slowly disappeared, and he looked up at his brothers, whom he scowled at.

"You lied; you said that wasn't a sleeping tea!" he said grumpily.

The twins smirked. "Actually, we told the truth. You asked if it was a sleeping tea and we answered honestly."

"Because ada likes to call this new concoction 'successful', because he can get us to drink it without being able to smell or taste it," Elladan finished. "Not that we like it of course."

Aragorn glared at them, before twisting his body round, so that he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"There is no point in trying to go and see Legolas," Elrohir said apologetically, "we tried this morning, ada and Glorfindel just ushered us away."

Aragorn gave a grumble and fell back against the bed. He hated being in a position like this, where he was unable to help his brother in need. "But this could be when Legolas needs me… and I cannot go to help him, or be there for him," he said in a quiet voice, looking up at the ceiling.

The twins looked at him sympathetically. "Legolas will know you are here. I am sure we will be able to go and visit him later today." Elladan was cut short by the sound of the rumbling of Aragorn's stomach, which caused both of the twins to grin. "I'll tell you what, you stay here Estel, and we shall go and get you some food. You sound hungry, and from experience, we know that when a certain ranger and king is hungry, said person tends to get grumpy."

Aragorn picked up a pillow and threw it at his brothers. He suddenly perked up when a plan formulated into his mind. "I suppose you are right. Thanks." Elrohir threw the pillow back at the man and winked as they left the room.

When certain that they had walked down the vast hall and towards the staircase, Aragorn quickly sat up and made his way out of the room. Poking his head around the door to check that the coast was clear, he started walking towards the room three doors down. He cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure that no-one was coming, and pressed an ear to the door of Legolas' room. Convinced that no one else was in the room, Aragorn slowly began to turn the doorknob…

"Estel!"

The sudden noise made Aragorn jump and he smacked his elbow off the door. The language that came out of his mouth would have made an orc blush. He turned around to see Elrond walking up behind him. The door then opened, and out stepped Glorfindel, looking confused at the commotion.

"What is going on? Estel!"

The Lord of Imladris gazed down at his foster son, who was getting back onto his feet. "Apart from the obvious colourful language spilling from your mouth, Estel, I would like to know the same." Elrond raised a dark eyebrow. "Well?"

"I was." Aragorn sighed. "I was trying to go and see Legolas, he said in a resigned voice.

A forgiving expression flashed upon the Elf Lord's face. "As a matter of fact, I was coming to see you and your brothers to explain the situation." His voice softened. "Come, we shall wait in your room. I passed the twins whilst they were on their way to the kitchens." Elrond held out an arm and followed Aragorn back into his room. Glorfindel shut the door and returned to Legolas' side.

When in Aragorn's room, Elrond embraced his foster son in a hug, which was returned. "It is good to see you again. I hear Minas Tirith is flourishing now under your care. How fares Arwen and yourself?"

"Everything is – was - going really well until this happened. Legolas' elves and Gimli's dwarves did a magnificent job rebuilding the city. Arwen is happy too; in fact, we were planning to come up here for a few weeks next month."

Elrond smiled at this. "As you know Estel, you are all welcome whenever you choose to visit."

At that moment, Elladan and Elrohir entered the room, bearing some plates of food. A few seconds later, Aragorn and Elladan were seated on two separate chairs, with Elrohir to their side, and Elrond was standing before them all, wearing a grim expression.

"I do not know where to begin with this, so I am going to start when all of this was set in motion." He paused, and then continued. "As you know, in the year 1200 of the Second Age, Sauron attempted to seduce the Eldar, but did not succeed with them all. In his anger towards Gil-Galad and the elves, he returned to his new stronghold that was being completed in Mordor. This stronghold was Barad-Dur. The races of men and elves were growing too strong for his liking, and the alliance they formed was what he considered dangerous for him. In his anger and desperation, the Dark Lord formed a weapon, using a drop of his blood, some of his spirit, and a Morgul poison. He cast these, and, like the One Ring, some of his cruelty and malice, into twelve arrowheads. Four shots for each great Elf Lord or Lady."

Elladan spoke up, despite his mounting worry. "Who were these Lords and Ladies?" he asked, although he felt he already knew the answer.

Elrond sighed. "Galadriel, Thranduil and Gil-Galad. His main target was Thranduil." The twins and Aragorn felt angered at this.

"Sauron realised in his darkest hour that he was unlikely to survive should the elves and men confront him together, and so he presented himself with two options. He could either destroy the three great elves whom he had targeted, or he could wait. What he decided to do was present one of the twelve durzum-kahn inflicted arrows to each of his best orc leaders. His instructions were that, should he and his evil domain ever perish, one of the three was to be shot at with one of the arrows, but not to kill them. He explained that the best shot was just above the heart, as that way the evil could work quickly and effectively. By doing this, the orcs would be able to capture the one they have wounded, and watch as he or she transforms, whilst taunting and baiting them. It takes days. That is why those orcs attacked Glorfindel, in a bid to get Legolas." Elrond saw the confused look his family wore, and so, understanding their thoughts, he answered. "Thranduil was one of the elves chosen, however the orcs have obviously changed their minds. Knowing how well Thranduil kept back the shadow passing over his home, they have decided to target Legolas, in an act of revenge. Word has spread around the whole of Arda of Legolas' skills as a prince and warrior. The orcs think he would make a fine leader."

Aragorn felt his mouth go dry, as it suddenly dawned on him what could be happening to Legolas. His hunger was forgotten. "What does it do?" he asked quietly, his eyes poring into the older elf's. Elrond looked at him deeply, his sympathy and regretful feelings showing in his wise, shining eyes.

"Unlike the Morgul blade, it does not merely allow the elf to pass into the shadow world. Sauron wanted the elf to experience fear before completely succumbing to it, he wanted the elf to suffer terribly. In order to do this, Sauron created it so that it played images in the elf's head of things that are dear to him being destroyed. He made sure the elf lost the presence of nature, for them to kill. I do not know exactly what happens, but I do know that eventually, the elf inflicted succumbs to the shadow side, eventually becoming a more great and menacing leader than Sauron himself."

Elrohir dropped onto the arm of one of the chairs. The twins and Aragorn's eyes were looking up at their ada in disbelief. "Can you help him?" Aragorn asked quietly, his eyes stinging from the tears forming in his eyes.

Elrond walked towards the table, and sat on the edge, avoiding any eye contact. "I do not know." He took a deep breath and continued. "Though I do not think it wise that you go and see him, Estel." Aragorn's head snapped up at this.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because Sauron's main purpose was to destroy the world of men. That was the task appointed to the elf that was taken by the evil. Eventually, he would have to destroy the elves, dwarves, hobbits, and all free beings in this world until it is all covered in shadow. That would make you Legolas' target if and when he succumbs to it. He may even be able to survive this, though the hopes are slim."

"That explains what he was muttering on the way here then," Aragorn whispered. "He was asking 'what is your name', maybe he saw me in his dreams. He mentioned seeing shadows, and terrible things, things he fears, perhaps the poison is already telling him of his duties."

"That is possible, but he was not dreaming, or sleeping. He was half unconscious to this world, and half conscious in the shadow world." Elrond brought up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. "The durzum-kahn ceased to exist in 2250 of the Second Age, a year before the Nazgul came from abroad. All traces of it were forgotten, and now this forgotten evil has returned."

Aragorn gave a small sniff and leapt up from his chair. The three elves looked up at him. "Where are you going?" Elladan asked.

"To see Legolas," came the cold reply.

"Estel, no!" Elrond called out, leaping from the table to go and get his foster son. The twins stood up and also ran out of the room.

But Aragorn had already barged into Legolas' room, surprising Glorfindel. He took one look at the man and understood that he had been told. "You shouldn't be here Estel," he said.

The twins ran up beside Aragorn and held their arms out on Aragorn's shoulders to prevent him from getting any closer. The man's eyes were fixed on his unconscious Mirkwood friend; whose glow seemed to be fading. "Aragorn, come with us. Please." Aragorn looked away from Legolas, and stared into the dark shining eyes of his brothers, and held their gaze.

Elrond walked up beside them and placed a hand on each of his foster sons' shoulders, making eye contact. "It is for your own safety Estel."

"Don't call me that."

"Please. " Elrond hated what he was doing, he knew the deep friendship that sewed Legolas and Aragorn's hearts together as brothers was unbreakable. "We shall go and discuss what can be done. Thranduil needs to know."

"Let me just speak to Legolas, let him know that I am there for him," Aragorn pleaded, allowing his tears to freely fall.

Elrond hated himself for what he was about to say. "He cannot hear you, Estel!"

Aragorn finally felt his calm façade explode within him, and he let his anger and sadness take over. "How can you call me that?! How can you call me hope when you clearly have none?" he bellowed. Elrond kept eye contact with his foster son, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. "You have to help him, ada," Aragorn whispered, as Elrond pulled his son into an embrace.

"I know, ion-nin, I know."

For how long they stood like that Elrond did not know. It was as though he was once again holding his foster son, no, his son, like a child. He could still hear the sobs and sniffs coming from Aragorn, and so he quietly whispered words of comfort in elvish in Aragorn's ear.

Silently, he watched as the twins and Glorfindel left the room. This durzum-kahn, he thought, was worse than death.

**TRANSLATIONS.**

_Ada_ – father/dad

_Ion-nin_ – my son

Arda – world/Earth

**I felt quite sad when I was rounding off that chapter :S I am hoping the reason for Legolas' condition is good enough… **

**I've put up my teitho entry, which is now changed. I'm really sorry Jaimie-Erin! I had already reposted it before I got round to sorting out this chapter! hugs and says sorry Check it out and let me know what you all think of it!! : ) **

**Just a quick question, do you prefer me to put the translations at the bottom of the chapter? Or would you rather I put it next to the elvish or black speech? Please let me know, because this story is for the readers!**

**I accept anonymous reviews now btw. **

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review!! : )**

**xx**


	13. Taking Hold

**Mae govannen everyone!! I am sooo sorry it's taken a while to update – I've been really busy etc! (As usual lol) Thanks again to my beta – Jaimie-Erin who is doing a fab job, and to all who reviewed etc : )**

**There is some slight Aragorn angst in this chapter too evil grin I can't believe this is chapter 13!! Where has the time gone?! :O**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 13: Taking Hold.**

Relieved Glorfindel of watching over Legolas, Elrond had taken over the following morning. He sighed as he watched the son of Thranduil laying half conscious on the bed before him. He was only able to imagine half of what Legolas was seeing, as the younger elf continued to frown as flashes of images played in his mind. Elrond knew full well that this was the durzum-kahn's way of turning Legolas, by playing images of grief and death.

_Once again, his home was burning, being attacked by men, his people dying and being killed. He could feel the lingering presence of death, and yet he was unable to move. The fog surrounding him had subdued ever so slightly, enough for him to make out a two-man fight. The ringing of elven blade on mortal one rang out in the area, and he could feel the anger and betrayal. _ _They turned slightly, so that the unknown man had his back to Legolas, and the elf was facing him. Legolas could make out the golden hair, the defined jaw, and the anger in the piercingly blue eyes._

"_Ada…" _

_Legolas tried to take a step forward, but his feet were rooted to the spot, not letting him move. He tried and tried again, but each time he felt a pain in his legs, as he tried in vain to get to his father, who was being overpowered by the man whom he fought._

_Legolas' heart missed a beat, as he saw the man slice a deep cut into his father's arm. The elven king set his jaw and clenched his teeth as the blood flowed down his arm, but still he continued to fight._

"_Le bauglir!" Thranduil spat through clenched teeth, as he blocked a blow aimed for his head. "Uich elvellon!" _

_The man merely laughed as he punched the elf king's deep cut on his arm. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion for Legolas, as he saw the man plunge his sword right into the chest of his father, twisting it cruelly._

_Legolas screamed out loud, trying to call to his father, "Ada! Ada!" the fire around him, the fog, everything vanished from Legolas' mind as Thranduil fell down to his knees, the shock and pain showing clearly in his eyes. _

_Legolas felt his heart seemingly rip in two as his father's eyes locked with his own, pained, apologetic eyes meeting fearful, terrified ones, that shone with tears._

"_Ion-nin…" Thranduil whispered, as his eyes clouded over and he fell to his side, the blood seeping from his body freely. _

_The man stood still with his back to Legolas, and kicked over the dead elven king of Mirkwood, so that he lay on his back, his eyes and face no longer looking towards his son. Legolas felt as though he could not breathe as he let the angry, grieving tears fall freely from his face, like the blood that fell freely from Thranduil_

_Slowly, so slowly that time seemed to stop, the man turned around, an evil gleam in his eyes, matching the cold, malicious laughter that escaped his lips. _

_Shining, confused blue eyes turned brown with anger, as they met storm-grey ones, shining with mirth._

_Once again, he felt his heart rip into small pieces, as he stood face to face with the man he called friend, brother, family. Finally able to move, he sank to his knees, unable to do anything but cry out in pain._

"_Noooo!!!"_

Elrond jumped from the chair he was sitting in, as Legolas cried out. Casting the book aside, he rushed to Legolas' side and took hold of his hand, feeling the younger elf's pulse.

The elf prince was sweating, his chest rising and falling in quick motions as he gasped for breath, his pulse rapid.

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and closed his eyes, trying to calm the blonde elf.

"Dabo han na gwanna, Legolas…"

The sound of a door opening told Elrond that Aragorn had just entered the room, but he continued to try and calm the elf.

Aragon had heard his friend's loud cry of pain, and instinctively ran in to see the situation. He cautiously approached Legolas' bed and held onto his friend's cold, limp hand, as he watched Legolas' chest movements begin to slow down, until they were almost non-existent.

Letting out a breath of air, Elrond opened his eyes, and saw Aragorn, whose eyes were looking up at him questioningly.

"I believe he may be slowly succumbing to it already in his mind."

Aragorn said nothing, and allowed his gaze to wonder to the face of his friend. He knew Elrond had written to Thranduil last night, and was hoping the elven king would arrive in time.

"His hands are so cold…" Aragorn whispered. Elrond looked at his son, and, sensing the gloom that clouded Aragorn's mind, tried to take his mind off of the situation.

"How is your realm faring?" he asked softly.

Aragorn knew what his father was trying to do, and was grateful for it. "Gondor thrives," he said, with little enthusiasm, "destroyed villages have been rebuilt, and we are undergoing the plan to make Osgiliath a once again fair city. The people are happy, and we now have a peace treaty with the Haradrim."

Elrond smiled. "They have a wise and fair King if he has been able to do this. And I am sure that much more good can be expected. How does Minas Tirith look now?"

"Magnificent, as ever," Aragorn said as he pictured the gleaming white city in his eye. "Though not as beautiful as here. Actually, I don't know, some wonderful restoration work has been carried out. Gimli and his fellow dwarves made a glorious gate of mithril, which shines in the light, and they have rebuilt the stonework. Legola- " He paused and immediately felt tears swelling in his eyes at the thought of Legolas.

Elrond inwardly kicked himself for not being tactful enough. He watched as Aragorn carefully let go of Legolas' hand, and silently walked out of the room.

He stopped just before he reached the door, and turned his head slightly, but not enough to look at his father or Legolas. "I am going to get some sleep," he said quietly.

Aragorn shut the door and made his way to his room. He wearily approached his bed, and felt the tears fall down his face, unable to hold them back as he went to lie on the bed. He pulled his legs round, and fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

OoooOOOoooO

Some rays of light leaving the moon bathed the quiet room in moonlight. The splashing of the waterfall sounded loud amongst the silence that surrounded the elven haven, save the shallow breathing coming from Legolas.

Legolas' eyes flickered. He frowned and after a few seconds, he opened them, revealing them to be in vast contrast to his usually bright blue eyes. They were dull and dark, darker than the peaceful night itself.

He tilted his golden head slightly, so that he could take in his surroundings that felt different then that of his home in Mirkwood. He observed the different colour scheme, the patterns, and then he realised… he was in Rivendell, in the room he usually stayed in. Before that traitor destroyed my home and family…

Narrowing his eyes, he sat up quietly, the pain in his shoulder long gone, just like his headache.

A small sigh coming from the balcony caught his undivided attention, and he stilled, hoping that whoever it was on the balcony had not seen him.

Silently, he pulled back the duvet to find himself dressed in his usual leggings, but this time with just his silk undershirt, and no tunic. Carefully, he got out of his bed, his legs slightly weakened from not walking for days, and lightly walked towards his boots.

His eyes now accustomed to the dark, he bent down and picked up his left boot, and pulled back one of the leaf like design pieces to reveal a small hidden knife. He held it in his right hand. A sudden lump in his throat formed, and he closed his eyes as he suddenly realised, this is all I have left of home, of ada… he closed his hand, forming a fist around the knife that lay flat in his hand, and felt the coolness of the metal against his skin.

Opening his eyes, he stood up, and warily eyed the balcony before him.

_Whoever that is they need to be silenced before they realise I am gone… _

Keeping to the shadows, he moved around the room until he was by the balcony entrance. He extended a hand and pulled back the thin fabric that acted as something like a door, and stood behind the dark haired figure that was leaning against the edge. He recognised the figure, but he could not think who he was… he racked his brain looking for an answer, and found it. Elrond…

Keeping the blade hidden in his hand, he got closer and closer, until he could practically hear the elf lord's quiet breathing.

Elrond sensed something and turned around hastily.

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, unable to hide his shock. Legolas just stared at him, an evil gleam in his eyes. Elrond frowned when he saw the colour of the younger elf's eyes, and the emotion that was blazing within them. He stood his ground. "You should be resting,"

"You knew what Aragorn did, and yet you help him, and let him bring me here," the younger elf snarled. "You disgust me. And you will all pay."

"Legolas, I do not know what you are talking abou-" With a flash of lightning speed, Legolas brought the hilt of the small knife up, and forcefully, it made contact with the elf lord's temple.

Elrond fell to the floor with a grunt, a small trickle of blood flowing down his face.

"I could kill you, and make Aragorn suffer, but I'd rather just kill him." Legolas spat at the unconscious noldo elf. He looked around, to make sure his actions had remained hidden, and silently made his way towards Aragorn's room.

Thankfully, the door was ajar, which made slipping into the man's room easy. He looked around and saw the twins sleeping peacefully on the chairs, their eyes open in the elvish way. Legolas scanned the room again and caught sight of his target sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Cat-like, he softly stepped around the room, again, keeping to the shadows, and stepped beside where Aragorn, the king of Gondor, lay.

He was close now… so close…

He observed the face of Aragorn he had known since the man had been a mere child, and would never have guessed that this ultimate betrayal could ever occur. The one he had taught to ride, shoot with, even played with… his friend, his brother… now, his enemy.

He once again extended a slender hand, and quickly pressed it over Aragorn's mouth. The man jumped and opened his eyes, a look of confusion and fear written in them when he noticed Legolas' face. The elf immediately dropped the knife beside him and placed his free hand around the man's whiskered neck.

Legolas smiled and brought his face closer to the struggling mans, whose own face was turning red. "Ssh, we don't want to cause a fuss now, do we?" he whispered through gritted teeth over the muffled sounds of Aragorn's cries. He tightened his grip. The veins on Aragorn's temples were sticking out now, against his deeper shade of red face. "I am going to kill you, Aragorn. I am going to watch you die, and enjoy every second of it… like you did when you killed my father and destroyed my home… Gondor will have no king, and the race of men shall fai-" He paused as his head suddenly swam, and a wave of nausea passed through him. A voice passed through his head_, Boe cuil ban firitha._ He shook his head whilst tightening his grip, and continued. "The race of men will fall, along with your family and blood line…"

With an almighty crash, Aragorn kicked out to the bedside table, so that the tray, books, and jug of water fell to the floor.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped out of their seats and faced where the noise was coming from. "Estel! Ada!"

Elladan ran towards Legolas. "'Ro! Go and get ada! Make sure he is well!"

At that moment Glorfindel ran in, having heard the commotion. He glanced at Legolas and the weakening Aragorn and stepped beside Elladan.

"Legolas, let him go…" he said, stepping closer.

Legolas suddenly swept the fallen blade up in his hand and dragged Aragorn to his feet. The man was coughing and spluttering, he rubbed his neck, but Legolas grabbed him by the collar and held the blade to his throat.

"'Dan! Ada's been knocked out!" Elrohir gasped when he saw the situation, and ran besides the two other elves.

"Traitors!" Legolas screamed out. "You knew what he did, and yet you still help him!" Legolas felt his knees suddenly weaken as the same nauseous feeling returned. He swayed slightly, and shook his head to rid it of the dizzy spell. Glorfindel did not miss this. He made to step forwards, but Legolas pressed the blade further on to Aragorn's throat, allowing a thin ribbon of red to form on the man's neck. Aragorn was still gasping for air, but could not get it efficiently with the blade so close to his throat. "Don't you dare take another step forward, or I will kill him here, and now. That will be the end of Gondor, the end of the world of men."

Legolas had slowly begun to back up to the balcony, the blade still pressed to Aragorn's throat.

"Legolas… please…" Aragorn choked. Legolas yanked his head back by the hair.

"Silence. I don't want to hear another word from your mouth, traitor," Legolas snarled.

Glorfindel dared yet another step forwards, as he noticed Legolas' eyes. Slowly but surely, they were turning lighter… to blue…

Legolas felt an odd sensation within his heart, to the very depths of soul. His head swam more violently, and a headache slowly formed.

"You may have got off this time, ranger, but next time, I swear, I will kill you. That is a promise," Legolas whispered in the man's ear. He looked around the room, and suddenly kicked Aragorn forwards to the three elves. With a flash of blonde hair, Legolas turned and jumped from the balcony.

The twins caught Aragorn, as Glorfindel ran to the balcony edge just in time to see Legolas flee to the surrounding woods.

"See to your father, and Estel," he called out as he ran out of the room.

"Estel, are you alright?" Elladan asked cautiously.

Aragorn nodded his head, still gasping for air. "Yes, I - I've never been so scared in my life… I thought he was going to kill me…" The twins exchanged glances, and allowed Aragorn to continue. "He thinks I've destroyed his home, killed his father…" They all fell silent, knowing why. "You should see to ada, I will be alright."

"No," Elrohir interjected. "We will all stay together and take it in turns to watch. We aren't really safe anymore." He stood up. "I'm going to go and see to ada."

His brothers nodded their heads. Aragorn winced and brought a hand up to his throat, and suddenly felt as though he had only just realised what had happened. Before he knew it, silent tears were falling down his face.

Elladan placed a comforting arm around him, and waited until he spoke. "I didn't really believe ada when he said what Legolas might try to do… " He wiped his eyes. "It isn't his fault, you have to know that. "

Elladan gave a small reassuring smile. "We all know that Estel. Ada is doing his best to counteract the evil. He will do it." He squeezed Aragorn on the shoulder. "Thranduil should be here by tomorrow. I think Glorfindel is out looking for Legolas. He will know not to harm him, because I think Legolas was fighting the durzum-kahn when he backed up against the balcony." He sighed. "Legolas is strong. We will find him."

OoooOOOoooO

Legolas staggered and dropped to his knees, allowing his tears to fall freely. He hated himself for what he had just done. All the while it was happening, he felt as though he had hadno control. He was angry, scared even, over the fact that he could not stop what was happening. He had heard Elrond and Glorfindel talk about the durzum-kahn when they brought him in. He had woken up and heard all that had been said. No doubt Estel and the twins too, he thought. He blinked when he briefly forgot why he was outside.

He doubled over as a pain in his heart stabbed through him again. Trying not to cry out, he bit his lip, causing it to bleed.

This was the safest option. He had to get away from Rivendell and everyone he loved, for their own sake. His head began to throb again, and then he realised something. For the first time in his life, he felt… cold. He shook his head, as though trying to get the ache out, and the ringing that had started in his ears. He gave a gasp as he felt as though something was trying to burst from him, from his heart and very soul. Gasping for breath, he closed his eyes and willed for it to pass.

But it didn't. Instead it got steadily worse until almost unbearable. This was pain worse that that he had ever felt in his entire long life, Legolas felt as though his very being was being torn from him.

For a split second it was unimaginable pain, and then it stopped. Opening his eyes, he breathed in and took in his woody surroundings. Trees surrounded him, and he could sense something watching him. _Why am I outside? Then a thought dawned on him. They knew… and dumped me out here to die…have I killed him?_

Another voice nagged him in the back of his throbbing head, _I can't have killed him…_

Confused, Legolas closed his eyes again. He stood up, and swayed on the spot. He tried to walk forward, but found that he could not. _I have to find Estel_… a pain flared through his entire body, causing him to arch his back, and the next second, he was lying unconscious on the ground.

Just metres away from the unconscious elf, a band of orcs surrounded him, hiding in the shadows. A particularly big orc stepped into the circle, and went up beside the elf. He kicked Legolas slightly with the back of his foot, waiting for any reaction. When none came, he gave a malicious grin and summoned the rest of the orc band.

"He may be weak, but tie him up; he is not yet safe for us." Three or four of the orcs sauntered up, ropes in their hands. "All we have to do now is wait, and break what little of him there is left behind. He is almost complete."

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Ada – father

Le bauglir! – you traitor (literal: you tyrant.)

Uich elvellon – you are not elf-friend

Dabo han na gwanna, Legolas. – Allow it to pass, Legolas.

**Whoa, long and dramatic lol. Bit of an emotional rollercoaster for my fave elf at the moment I'm afraid :s **

**I've also written another entry for the teitho competition – which came third place! It's called 'secrets named preparations'. Do you want me to post it? Bearing in mind the second chapter won't be up for a while? It's going to be the first chapter of a small two parter I am planning to write, and I'm relatively pleased with it lol. Let me know if you want me to post it!!**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! It's Christmas in 13 days!! **

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	14. Losing Hope

**Heya : ) Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Can you forgive me ?? grins Revision has practically consumed my time along with normal homework etc but on a brighter note - I got into three universities I applied for!!! Woopwoop!! I've just got to get the grades now….. :o **

**Just want to say a nice, big hannon-le to everyone for taking the time tor read this and review – it means a lot!! and a bigger hannon-le to Jaimie-Erin for beta-ing this for me, and to Charli800 for the constructive criticism, : )**

**This chapter gets a bit angsty for Legolas I'm afraid… But Thranduil is in it!!**

**Anywhoo, here is the chapter, its slightly shorter that the last two…**

**Chapter 14: Losing Hope.**

The wind flew through his golden hair as he urged his horse on faster and faster. Thranduil was scared for his son. More scared than he had ever been in his entire long life.

The letter from Elrond arrived yesterday, explaining what had happened. Within the hour, he, Maldor - his friend and advisor, and another elf Thranduil had known since his childhood days, had mounted their steeds, and journeyed on.

Thranduil squinted through the trees. Although it was night, he could make out the front gate to Rivendell, and his heart missed a beat in relief, knowing that he was getting closer and closer to his son.

"My Lord!" Maldor called out, as he rode beside his King. "Another rider approaches!"

Thranduil looked to his left to where Maldor had been looking, and made out a gleam of golden hair. His heart once again missed a beat. _Legolas?_ He inwardly cursed himself, when he realised what it was that afflicted his son, knowing full well that Legolas would not be in any health to ride so fast, unless… Thranduil shook his head.

"He is going to be well, he will be well… " he said to himself as the small host continued their ride.

OoooOOOoooO

Elrond felt as though a small dwarf was using a pickaxe inside his head. _Nay, _he thought, _a dozen dwarves…_ he opened his eyes, and immediately made to sit up.

"No you don't, ada," Elladan's voice sounded, "you have taken a hit to the head, stay there."

Elrond raised an eyebrow as he was pushed back against the pillows. _His sons were preaching to him about staying in bed when injured?!_ He focused his eyes, and was met by the twins and Aragorn standing by his side. By the looks of it, Aragorn had been crying. He frowned when he noticed the thin scarlet line on his human son's neck.

"Where is Legolas?" he asked calmly. The twins exchanged glances.

"We do not know, ada," Elrohir said quietly. "We woke up and saw him attempting to strangle Estel to death, and he nearly did. We stood up, and he held a knife up to Estel's throat."

Elrond slowly closed his eyes and bowed his in head in an almost defeat. "And…"

"And we made to go towards Legolas, but he was acting, well, odd. He was swaying and he kept shaking his head. The he said something in Estel's ear."

Aragorn spoke up, his throat dry. "He swore that next time, he would kill me. Then he jumped off of the balcony, and ran off into the trees. Glorfindel went after him."

Elrond opened his eyes, and made eye contact with Aragorn, after breathing a sigh of relief. "Then he is fighting it. He is not yet overcome."

"But," Elladan added nervously, "that was three hours ago."

Elrond continued to look his human son in the eye, and gave a small smile. "Let us have hope."

At that moment, an elf warden ran into the room. "King Thranduil has arrived!"

The twins, Aragorn and Elrond instantly made to run out to the courtyard. "Ada! You must rest!"

Elrond made a gesture, as though brushing the comment away. "It is just a headache, worry not."

In the courtyard, as soon as Thranduil's steed began halting, he dismounted, and was running towards the doors.

_He will be in his room,_ he thought, as the fear began to mount up within him. He passed through the doors, and immediately paced up the staircase.

"Thranduil!" Elrond called out, wincing at the loud voice that made his head throb. Thranduil practically skidded to a halt in an un-elfly fashion, as he saw the twins, Aragorn and his old friend Elrond run towards them.

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "Where is my son?"

Elrond glanced at the twins and Aragorn, for them to go away, as he placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Elrond?"

"Mellon-nin, Legolas, has run away." He felt Thranduil tense up at his words.

The elven king fell down to his knees. He spoke in a resigned voice. "Then he is…."

"No," Elrond said, kneeling down beside the blonde elf. "He is fighting it. He could not bring himself to kill Estel, he ran away as he fought it. Glorfindel is looking for him."

Thranduil sighed, so it was not Legolas he had previously seen. He looked at Elrond, and noticed a small lump and cut on the elf lord's temple, knowing that his son had inflicted it. "Then we must help and look for him! Elrond, I will not leave my son out there, regardless of whether he has changed or not, so that he can be an object of amusement for those vile orcs, who wait for a leader!"

Elrond lowered his head, knowing full well that nothing would stop his friend when he had his mind set on something. A trait that had been passed on to his son… "Very well. I shall remain here, and try and make up something that will slow the effects."

Thranduil nodded his head, and began to run back down the stairs. He paused in his steps, and quickly turned around to face Elrond. "Thank-you, mellon-nin." Elrond nodded his head, but regretted it when that dwarf began to pickaxe his head again.

OoooOOOoooO

He ached, not just his mind, but also his whole body. He felt the wind blowing slightly. _Why am I outside? Estel! _Legolas tried to move his arms, but found he was unable to, the rubbing of the ropes around his wrists being the reason why, as they held up his arms. He gave up, and continued to sit there, unaware of the orc watching with a grin.

"Elven princeling waking up?" the orc mocked. When it received no answer from the weak elf, it kicked Legolas sharply in the ribs.

Legolas' face screwed up in pain as the foot made contact.

"I said, is the elven princeling waking up!" the orc snarled, bringing its face right up to Legolas', whose eyes remained clamped shut.

Legolas could feel and smell the hot, putrid breath of the orc blowing on his face, and snapped his eyes open as he turned his head away in disgust. He was rewarded with another kick to the ribs. Legolas clenched his teeth in a bid not to cry out as he tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself. Though, like his arms, he was unable to move his legs separately. He looked down at his feet, and saw that they were tied together tightly at the ankles.

The orc sneered as he watched the look on Legolas' face quickly flash from fear to a look of determination. Around him, the other orcs had gathered, watching this 'sport'. "So," the orc said in a low voice so that the rest could hear. "You won't even cry out?"

Legolas glared at the orc, who was clearly their leader, and sat in defiance, his mouth firmly shut.

"Answer me, scum!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "The only scum I see around here is you," he said in a low voice.

The orc merely laughed. "That's more like it."

Legolas felt a sudden dizziness claim his head, and a pang in his heart. He shook his head to clear it.

"Do not fight it," the orc growled as it paced in front of Legolas, its beady black eyes never leaving the elf. "Welcome it…"

A wave of nausea passed through Legolas, and in his mind, a great wall of darkness began to close in around him, suffocating him. He screwed his eyes up once again, as he tried desperately to fight it off, as he felt as though his heart was being stabbed repetitively, mercilessly… he could hear the sound of laughter coming from the orcs, as he arched his back and clenched his teeth. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he pushed back the darkness in his mind… for now…

He tensed up briefly, and then relaxed as he let his head hang. The orcs saw him shake, and then realised that he was laughing.

The orc leader frowned and stood closer to the elf's feet. With a growl, it reached forward and pulled back Legolas' head by his hair.

"What are you laughing at?" It snarled.

"You won't win. I will not succumb to this." The mirth in his voice died down, as it turned to pure hatred. "Not whilst I have breath left in my body, or hope." With sheer loathing, Legolas brought his legs up to his chest, and kicked out as hard as he could against the orc, who let out a cry of pain as it fell backwards.

The on looking orcs made a dash towards Legolas, and immediately began to kick and hit any part of the elf they could reach. When the orc leader stood up, and managed to get his breath back, he shouted out his orders.

"Enough! Stop!" The lower orcs immediately backed off, hatred shining in their eyes, which matched Legolas'. "You said hope?" it spat out to the pained elf, who was trying in vain not to cry out. "What use is it? What can hope give you?" it growled. The orc racked its brain as it tried to say something that would break the elf. The words that came out of Legolas' mouth, he used as ammunition.

"Estel…" Legolas whispered, mostly to himself, as he thought of his friend, and what would happen to him should he succumb.

The orc narrowed its eyes and smirked, despite the use of elvish. "Estel?" it spat.

"Yes, I have heard of your precious hope. And guess what…" The orc brought its hand around Legolas' chin, so that the elf could look at his face. "He is dead."

The orc relished the look of shock and grief welling up in the elf's usually bright eyes.

Legolas began shaking his head. He didn't know if the orc was telling the truth, he couldn't even remember how or why he was outside…

"And guess what else," the orc whispered at the elf, its beady black eyes shining with pure hatred now, "you killed him."

The orc felt its job was done when it watched as Legolas' eyes widened and became duller by the minute. The orc let go of the elf's chin and backed away, a look of venom on its face.

Legolas was shaking all over, and shaking his head in disbelief. "No… no… I couldn't have…no…" he moaned softly.

The orc laughed. "Yes you did! And you made sure he died slowly, knowing it was you, you made him feel pain, as you tightened your grip around the knife hilt, and drove it further and further into his neck… All because he killed your father…" It sneered. "Traitor…"

Legolas cried out, a loud, wailing cry that froze even the hearts of the orcs. The cry sounded around the entire woodland. The sun's early morning rays even stopped shining, with the intensity of the pain and grief from Legolas dulling even that.

"Get back to your posts," the orc leader snarled, "we have only a few hours to wait now."

It stood back and watched, as the elf's glow began to get duller and duller by the minute. It watched as Legolas' cheeks became wet with the silent tears, as his eyes did not focus on anything, but stare at the ground.

Legolas was fading.

**Dundunduuuunnnn!! I feel so mean! I love you really Legolas!! **

**That chapter was a bit intense… I really didn't know how to describe Legolas at the end of this one – I hope I did it justice!! **

**Hannon-le for reading this, please review, even if it's a few words!!! And enjoy aswell!!**

**A merry early Christmas to everyone!! Nearly jumped for joy this morning when I looked out of my window because I thought there was snow on the ground…. but then I realised it was ice. Yep, that made walking to school interesting this morning lol, and I have a driving lesson in it tomorrow!! Eep!!**

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	15. Searching

**Heya!! I'm so sorry it has been a while to update, but exams are my priority atm I'm afraid. My first one is on Thursday, and then my last is on January 22****nd****. Hope you all had a good Christmas and new year? Well, happy new year!! **

**Happy birthday to Orlando Bloom on January 13****th**** : )**

**Thabks to my beta Jaimie-Erin for doing such a super job : ) hannon-le!!**

**Enjoy the chapter….**

Chapter 15: Searching.

The twins were mounting their horses next to Thranduil, Maldor and Herion. Elrond had told the twins to go and help Thranduil look for Legolas, and so they left him, arguing with Aragorn that he should not go.

Just as they were about to start riding, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the court way. Elladan twisted around on his brown steed and looked over his bow to see Aragorn running towards Brego, his cheeks red, sword in hand. Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Ada said I can go, you'll need my tracking skills."

Thranduil eyed the King of Gondor, unsure if this was a good idea or not. He caught sight of the scarlet line on Aragorn's neck, and felt a lump form in his throat. He nodded his head. "Very well. Hannon-le Estel." Aragorn smiled a small smile at the King of Mirkwood, and within seconds, they were riding into the forests, desperate to find the smallest trace of Legolas' whereabouts.

OoooOOOoooO

Glorfindel dismounted Asfaloth, and knelt down in the small clearing. He frowned. A commotion had occurred here, perhaps four, maybe five hours ago. He inwardly kicked himself when he could not work out what had happened. Looking around, he noticed that there had been other people here. Judging by the heavy steps, and numbers, not people… but orcs?

"I need to get Estel," Glorfindel said out loud. He gave another quick glance around the area so that he could remember it before mounting Asfaloth again. He leant forward and spoke into the horse's ear. "Na Imladris, Asfaloth. Noro lim!"

OoooOOOoooO

Aragorn sighed, frustrated with himself. They had been searching now for three hours and had so far found nothing.

He glanced towards Thranduil, and could almost sense the mounting worry that was rising rapidly, mixed with fear and anger. Yet the Elven King's face was expressionless. Aragorn could not make out what emotion was written on it. _Just like Legolas_, Aragorn thought, _always able to hide his emotions._

Beside him, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, and overtook Aragorn to get besides Thranduil. Words were exchanged, and Thranduil held out his hand so that the small group could stop. Aragorn leant forwards. "What is it?" he asked.

None of the elves looked at him, but instead continued to gaze around, their heads slightly cocked to one side as though listening out for something. Simultaneously, the five elves turned their heads to the right as they saw the source of the noise they had heard.

Aragorn followed their gaze, and just made out a rider on a white horse who was getting closer and closer.

"Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel pulled Asfaloth's reins to a halt, and faced Thranduil. "I have been looking for you." No greetings were exchanged, due to the situation. "There has been a lot of movement in a small clearing not far from here, and I need Estel's tracking skills,"

Thranduil rode forwards lightly. "Legolas?" he asked quietly.

Glorfindel looked him in the eye. "I do not know," he said apologetically, "though I believe some of the marks are from orcs."

A sinking feeling hit the elves and man, finally, Thranduil spoke up. "Lead on. Glorfindel."

OoooOOOoooO

The man frowned as he inspected the area. "Legolas was here," he said, recognising the light steps. Thranduil knelt down beside him. "He fell down to his knees here, tried to stand up again, but couldn't…" Aragorn followed the trail with his hands, as he followed it on his knees. "And he collapsed, here."

He frowned even more, when he noticed the heavier footsteps that had clearly surrounded the unconscious elf.

Aragorn swallowed when he realised what had happened. "Orcs have been here," he said, his mouth dry, "they bound him and went in," he looked up, "that direction," he said, pointing at the trees going southeast.

Aragorn sighed and stood up, unable to look Thranduil in the eye. Thranduil placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hannon-le, Estel."

Aragorn raised his head, and looked at Legolas' father. "We will find him."

"I kno-"

A cry of pain and grief filled the air, causing the small group to look in the direction that Aragorn had previously pointed too. The cry penetrated their hearts and soul; it was a cry of such grief that it caused their blood to turn cold.

Thranduil's eyes widened in horror, and his breathing became faster. "That's my son," he breathed.

Herion looked up at the sky around them. "We must hurry; a storm approaches, hir-nin."

Without another thought, Thranduil had mounted his horse and was riding hard in the direction Legolas' cry had come from. The others soon followed and were quick on his tail, knowing that they were that little bit closer to finding Legolas – whatever state he was in.

OoooOOOoooO

Elrond snapped his book shut, and placed it to the side. None of his books helped him in the slightest way possible. He raised a hand and brought it to his aching head, wincing slightly when it made contact with the small bump that was now on his temple.

He did not know what to do. He did not have a cure, or anything that would even help Legolas, let alone save him.

He closed his eyes briefly, and let his thoughts stray.

"_Garo-estel, Elrond."_

" _Turo-im estel hi? Thranduilion fir."_

_The low voice spoke again in his mind, though this time, in the common tongue._ "_Legolas will fade if you do not believe he can survive this. He believes he has killed Estel."_

_Elrond frowned at these words. "Estel is alive, the orcs must have told him otherwise…"_

"_Either way, there is hope yet for Legolas. He must know that you are all there for him. You must help him fight it."_

"_And why can you not help him see the light? This evil is too deep, I cannot do anything to stop it."_

_Galadriel laughed softly. "You can. You have brought Frodo back. I admit that this is stronger, but Estel can help also. All you have to do is allow Legolas to fight his way through. It can be done…"_

Elrond snapped his eyes open when a rumble of thunder sounded out across Rivendell. He rose from his chair and made his way towards the balcony.

_I hope the others find him soon…_

OoooOOOoooO

An orc patrolled the small camp, its filthy blade in one hand, it's other clenched as a fist. It cared not for the young plants that grew in its path, and gladly trod on them, until they sank into the wet mud beneath, nothing more than a pulp.

It bared its teeth in an orcish grin, and continued to stomp its way around, unaware of the piercingly blue eyes that were looking on in hatred.

Thranduil silently unsheathed his sword, but a hand on his shoulder told him to wait. A few meters away, Elladan and Elrohir had drawn their bows, as had Maldor and Herion further away still.

Using the sound of the rainfall and thunder as a cover, Elrohir let his arrow fly.

With a soft thud, the arrow found its target in the orcs back. It landed on the mud with a squelch.

The twins nodded to their companions, and vanished around the camp.

A few more arrows were let loose, and so a few more orcs landed in the mud, an arrow shaft protruding from their backs.

When at least ten of the orcs had been felled, the twins, Herion and Maldor nodded at Thranduil, Aragorn and Glorfindel, who had drawn their swords.

They silently crept up closer and closer to the orc camp, until they could hear the loud goings on of the camp.

What they saw made them gasp, and their blood boil.

A rather large orc, clearly the leader, was kicking mud at the tied up Legolas, whose head hung limply, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor. He wasn't glowing.

The orc forcefully put his hands around the elf's chin, so that eye contact could be made. Legolas' eyes met the orc's ones. The orc bared its teeth and practically threw Legolas' face away from its own.

"Cut down this scum's ties. He can't do much now, he is grieving… first his father, and now his precious hope…" it shouted. Thranduil growled when he saw how his son just fell limply to the floor on his side. He tightened his grip around his sword hilt as he watched Legolas make no movement when the orc kicked him squarely in the chest.

An arrow with red and gold fletchling whizzed through the air, and hit one of the, surrounding orcs. That was the signal.

Before any of the orcs realised what was going on, another five hit the ground, dead with Mirkwood and Rivendell arrows protruding from them.

"Now!" Thranduil shouted.

Crashing through the trees, a fuming Thranduil, Glorfindel and Aragorn ran into the vicinity, and cut down all orcs that stood in their way.

The orcs were so taken by surprise that they did not have time to wield their own weapons, which made the fight easier.

Growling, the orc leader unsheathed its own blade, and stormed its way towards Aragorn.

"Estel!" one of the twins shouted. Turning around, Aragorn caught sight of the large orc heading towards him. He broke the orc's neck he was fighting, and turned to face the large one.

"You will die, scum! And if I don't kill you, then your friend will!" it shouted out above the rainfall.

Aragorn parried one of the blows aimed for his head and dodged away from a plunging attack that occurred a second later.

The orc feigned a strike, and then kicked out at the man.

Stumbling, Aragorn doubled over as the air was knocked out of him. Looking up, he saw the orc raise its blade for a final blow.

But it dropped its weapon, a look of pain on its face. Slowly, a sword tip protruded from the chest of the orc that twisted slowly in anger.

As the orc dropped to its knees, it gave a blood filed gargle of a laugh, before falling down, dead.

Behind its dead body, Thranduil stood, a look of absolute hatred written across his face. With a growl, Thranduil raised his sword and struck the orc again and again.

"Thranduil, no! Stop!" Aragorn shouted out, as he ran towards the elf king.

"Go to Legolas, he thinks you are dead." Thranduil lowered his sword, and looked at the man, a strange look in his eyes.

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"He believes I killed you, so he may think that he killed me." Thranduil narrowed his eyes when he realised what the durzhum-kan was doing.

"Legolas," he breathed.

Dropping his sword, Thranduil stumbled to where the twins, Glorfindel and his two friends stood. He gave a strangled cry as he held his son in his arms in the wet mud, not caring how undignified or wet he may be. All that mattered to him was his son.

The others turned away out of respect, tears shining in their eyes. But Aragorn looked on, letting his tears fall freely like Thranduil's, allowing them to fall like the rain.

"Legolas, ion-nin, please, ada is here, Estel is alive…." Thranduil cried. "Come back to the light… fight it!"

In his mind, Legolas could hear someone calling his name. The voice was familiar, but it couldn't be… Aragorn had killed him … at this thought, a vice like fist clamped itself over Legolas' heart, making him feel every ounce of grief and pain that Arda contained going through him.

Thranduil watched as his son screwed his eyes up in pain, and clenched his teeth.

"Fight it, Legolas!" Thranduil semi-shouted.

His companions turned around and watched the scene. Legolas had arched his back, and let out another grief filled cry, before going limp in his ada's arms.

Thranduil felt his son go limp. "No…" Checking for a pulse, or any sign of life, Thranduil shook his son gently. He was unable to concentrate on what he was doing as fear for his son's life crept up on him. "No, please no…"

Aragorn knelt down beside him and placed a small knife in front of Legolas' nose. Some mist appeared, and everyone relaxed slightly. "He's alive…" Aragorn muttered, "but his pulse is weak."

"We must get him back to Rivendell, Thranduil," Glorfindel said, as Thranduil lifted Legolas up in his arms.

They made their way back to the horses they left tethered further up and rode back to Rivendell, adrenaline coursing through their veins, as they tried to get back as quickly as possible through the rain.

"Hold on, ion-nin…" Thranduil whispered in his son's ear.

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Hannon-le – thank you

Na Imladris, Asfaloth. Noro lim – To Imladris/Rivendell, Asfaloth. Ride swift.

Hir nin – my king

Garo-estel, Elrond – Have hope, Elrond.

Turo-im estel hi? Thranduilion fir – How can I have hope? The son of Thranduil fades. (Literal - can I have hope now? Son of Thranduil fades.)

Ion-nin – my son

Ada - father

**oo-er, slightly hectic that chapter lol. I reckon I have only two or three chapters left after this one… sobsob.**

**Maldor is the elvish name for Orlando which means 'Land of Gold' I thought I would include.**

**I decided, you know how Will Turner sounds when he's being stabbed in the heart (noooooooo!) in Pirates of the Caribbean? Well, that's how I figured Legolas would sound like at some points… but obviously a bit more 'agh!' if you get what I mean?!? Lol**

**Ok, for all who are confused… here is a quick summary lol. Legolas was shot at by an arrow near the heart and recovered rather quickly. Just by touching Arwen's tree, he killed it, his eyes became dark sometimes, and he had bad nightmares. Aragorn was unsure what the ailment was because the stitches etc kept dissolving but eventually Legolas seemed all right. Before a feast, Legolas had visions/dreams of his home burning. When he got to the feast, he sort of passed out and was unable to stand any light. He also began to utter some strange black speech that had been whispering in his mind…**

** Aragorn wrote a letter to Elrond explaining what was happening, and decided to take Legolas to Rivendell. Elrond and Glorfindel realised it was the 'durzum-kahn', which was thought to be destroyed, and so Glorfindel went to meet Aragorn and Legolas to continue the journey with Legolas. The orcs tried to catch them off guard so that Legolas could be handed over, but Glorfindel used his light from the Valar and escaped. Legolas 'died' briefly, and then came back.**

** Aragorn arrives, Elrond explains to Aragorn and the twins what the durzum-kahn is. Legolas dreams that Aragorn kills Thranduil, but really it is the D-K working. Legolas wakes up, knocks out Elrond and tries to kill Aragorn. The D-K takes over, and he flees as he returns to normal. In the forest he just about fights it, but collapses and is discovered by the orcs who are waiting for their new leader. **

**Legolas wakes in the orc encampment, and does not remember what happens. To allow the D-K to work faster, the orc leader says that Aragorn killed Thranduil, so he killed Aragorn. Legolas believe shim and begins to fade. Thranduil arrives on scene, and searches for his son. They find him, but Legolas has almost succumbed to the D-K, so does not believe it is Thranduil and Aragorn, whom he believes is dead. He is taken back to Rivendell…**

**Phew! That was the shortest summary I could come up with lol. Any questions? Then let me know!! Enjoy the story : ) **

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	16. Fighting Inner Demons

**Hello!!!! No words in the English language, elvish or any other language known can express how sorry I am that I have not updated in a while!!! But…. EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!! Woopwoop lol. Well, they are for now lol. Get the results in march, and I don't think I did well in one of them. In fact, I think I would be lucky to pass one of the exams I took – it was abysmal!! Oh well. No point in fretting about it now. Just got to sort out my driving stuff now lol**

**Have no fear, my friends… for I have not, will not, and WILL NEVER (!) abandon this story!!! Not whilst I have breath left in this body! **

**I would like to say hannon-le for those of you who have continued to read and review this story – and a big hannon-le to Jaimie-Erin for doing a brilliant beta job : ) And I would also like to say mae govannen to friends of new who are reading this story for the first time : ) I just hope that you are all enjoying it!!! **

**Fangirl29 – thank-you for your comment – it has given me confidence! Your comment about a really angsty story also gave me an idea for one which is to be set before FOTR. It is mentioned in this chapter – and it is something I am truly considering to write!**

**I cannot believe how well this story is doing – 98 reviews!! All of your reviews really do make my day!!**

**Anywho, enough of my ramblings etc… heres the chappie!**

**Chapter 16: Fighting Inner Demons.**

In a journey that would have usually taken but a couple of hours took just took one as Thranduil led the small group of elves and Estel back towards Rivendell, whilst trying to dismiss the mounting worry and despair that was stirring within him, threatening to explode. Every few seconds, he glanced down at his son who hung his golden head limply over his unconscious body, perhaps unaware that he was returning to Rivendell.

Although it seemed Legolas had already succumbed to the durzum-kahn and his grief, within his mind a psychological battle of wills was playing in his consciousness, well hidden from those around him.

_Legolas stood up to find himself surrounded by nothing but darkness, catching him by surprise. He blinked as he tried to focus on any form of light that might appear, but none did, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and for his heart to start pounding. He was not afraid of the dark, but this, however, was nothing like darkness. It had a sense of evil within it, and seemed to grow denser with every step forward Legolas took. _

_He stopped and cast his eyes around his new prison. "I am trapped in my own mind," he whispered, as it dawned on him that the very thing he had been fighting surrounded him. He was imprisoned within his own mind._

_Legolas sank to his knees, and quickly raised a hand upon his heart as a sudden wave of memory passed through his head allowing him to remember the latest events that had occurred. He had tried to kill Aragorn…he had been surrounded by orcs who had told him his precious Estel was dead… killed by him for murdering his father… _

"_No! No, this is not me!" Legolas yelled out, slamming his fists to the ground._

_A soft hiss echoed around him that changed to soft, cold laughter. Legolas looked up to try and point out the source of the laughter that surrounded him, mocking him, but was unable to do so as the darkness grew steadily deeper and denser, making his chest constrict as though something was tightening its death grip around him. As Legolas gave a gasp, the laughter sounded again._

_Legolas narrowed his eyes as he took in a breath to steady himself. "Who are you? Why can you not leave me be?!"__Legolas bellowed, his voice echoing. His reply was a sneer, causing the elf to yell out in sudden rage. "Your foul evil will not prevail, I will not allow myself to succumb to this and bring death and destruction to my family, friends and home!" The echo of his voice surrounded him, showing just how alone he truly was._

"_Oh but you already have, little prince," the voice taunted. Legolas felt his heart rise to his throat as his mind registered the soft voice, absent of any kindness, "This is your mind, and I suggest that you get used to it, Prince Legolas."_

_Legolas closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, and drew a deep breath from the dense air around him, "if you recognise my title, then you may acknowledge and answer me," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Inside he was shaking with fear, but he kept his voice steady. "Who are you?"_

_The soft laughter sounded again, and Legolas opened his eyes to see a shadowy figure stand out against the darkness. He squinted to try and make out any features he might recognise, but failed to see any, for the figure was hooded and cloaked in black attire. Legolas straightened his back and raised himself from his knees to face the slowly approaching figure. _

"_Are you afraid?" the__voice asked._

_Legolas' eyes flashed, and he met the shadowy face of the figure with his eyes that had become stony with anger and defiance. "And why would I be?" he demanded. Deep down, Legolas was terrified, yet he wore an emotionless mask, concealing his mounting fear that threatened to show. _

_The figure stopped about a metre away from Legolas, and tilted its head slightly as though he was scrutinising the blonde elf. "I would consider you a fool were you not afraid. However, many would have been most envious to be in this position that you face yourself, this… position of power."_

_Legolas tried with all of his will power not to shrink back from the dangerously low, evil voice. He narrowed his eyes at the comment. "I cannot think of any that would relish the thought of being in a position such as this one," he said with a wry laugh, glancing around his prison, "and I would not wish it upon any one, not even my worst enemy."_

_The figure took a step forward, but Legolas stood his ground. This amused the figure, whom gave a small laugh. "I admire your courage, elf. But I fear that that is all that you have left. Your courage… or stupidity as I see it."_

_Legolas tried to ignore these words. His courage was all that he had left…. He was not too sure anymore if his father, Estel or friends still lived…. Or if they had died at his hands…. Legolas snapped out of these thoughts and tried to shake them off. _No… they are still alive, they have to be…_ he thought._

_To his surprise, the figure let out a cruel laugh in response to these thoughts, "But are they though, Prince Legolas?" Legolas' eyes widened with fear as the figure spoke, _He cannot read my thoughts…._ "Are your friends and family still alive? Or did you kill them?"_

"_SILENCE!" Legolas roared, unable to hold back his anger any longer. He vented his fear and pain through his anger. "They are not dead! You are merely messing with my mind, and it will not work, rhaug!"_

"_Demon? Demon!" The figure snarled. "You have some nerve, elf. Do you really want to see the face of this demon? Then bow. Bow before your demon."_

_Legolas held his chin up high and clenched his fists at his side, refusing to give in to this demand._

"_Kneel, elf. Get down on your knees, or I will make you." _

_But still, Legolas stood there, his jaw tensed in defiance. "I will not kneel to you, or any other spawn of evil that__is so cowardly that they will not show their face to their captive."_

_The figure snarled and took another step forwards, causing Legolas to step back this time. The figure sneered. "You wish to look upon my face and look at what are you to become… _are _becoming?" Legolas hesitated slightly, but nodded his head in answer, although by now his mind was telling him to turn and run as far from this nightmare as he could. "Very well, young prince."_

_The figure brought up two sleeved arms and pulled back the hood slowly, whilst maintaining eye contact with the now incredibly pale elf. Legolas let in a quick intake of breath, and wanted to cry out, but was unable to, for his mouth had now gone bone dry. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and was unable to move._

_The face Legolas stared into was his own, save for the dark, blank eyes that bored into his own, that held an unnatural depth to them. Dark rings were around his eye sockets, and his face was thinner than usual and looked gaunt. The figure smirked at the shocked elven prince who was now shaking, causing the skin around his face to tighten, enhancing his skeletal features. _

_Legolas could only stare with his wide, fearful eyes at the almost transparent skin that contained small, dark lines running throughout his face. He felt as though he was going to be physically sick._

"_You asked, and I denied, you demanded, and I relented. You must learn that no means no… for your own benefit." The figure took another step forward, extending an arm as though reaching out to touch Legolas' pale face that was nearly white with shock. Legolas immediately stepped back, the fear apparent in his eyes. The 'evil' Legolas figure sneered. "Why do you recoil? This is what is to become of you. You cannot stop it, like you cannot stop the changing of the seasons. Look at yourself… you no longer glow in the elven way, your eyes are dull, I can sense your grief for the death of your loved ones… wait… or is that contentment, I wonder?"_

_Legolas licked his dry lips, and desperately tried to find words to say, any words, but the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach was overwhelming._

"_Run, Legolas. Listen to what is left of your heart, soul and sanity… and run away." Legolas stood rooted to the spot, now shaking visibly, much to the pleasure of his evil self. _Nay… this is not I! _he thought, how he desperately wanted to run and wake up from this torment. "Run… I will not stop you… RUN!"_

_Legolas finally regained control of his limbs, and turned on the spot, running away as fast as he had ever run in his entire long life. But then his chest began to burn, and the exhausting, sickening feeling returned. _This is not happening…please…_ He looked around and found that he was surrounded still by the ominous darkness. Though now it was denser then it had been before. Fighting the urge to just collapse into unconsciousness, he forced his legs to move. But he was unable to._

_He fell to his knees and brought a hand up to his aching heart, letting out a small whimper. _

"_Why have you stopped running?" a leering voice whispered in his ear. Legolas jumped, having not sensed his opponent. He backed away, his body shaking visibly now. "Oh, that is why. Fear. Heartache. Loss of willpower. Yet, you are strong, as has been proven before, sweet prince. Before you joined the quest, before you rode to Rivendell." The figure shuddered at the name of the Elven Sanctuary. "Do you not remember, or have those memories ceased to plague you?"_

_Small beads of sweat began to appear on Legolas' brow, at the memory of his last anguish. He closed his fearful eyes and tried to block out the voice that was speaking to him, and tried to forget the memories that had resurfaced._

"_It was a mere test to see how long you could suffer and last, to see if you were a better replacement for your father. I have to admit, you did well."_

"_Please… please stop," Legolas whispered quietly._

_The figure continued as though Legolas had not spoken. "It __has__ just made it easier to break you now. Look at you, you are weak. Why? Why fight it, Legolas?" the figure said softly. "Do not fight it, embrace it… embrace the power. There will be no more memories… you can forget all of the regret of this all, as you will learn to relish it. The killing, the death of your ada, Estel and… naneth…"_

_Legolas' eyes snapped open at the last word uttered, causing the figure to smile. His naneth… _

"_Naneth…" Legolas whispered, his heart aching again, as painful memories of the scene of his naneth's death reappeared. The spiders… the blood… the screams… he had been too late._

_The figure looked down at Legolas and gave a small laugh. "Pitiful," he said as he glared down at the elf who seemed to have given up. The figure watched with a smile as a pearly tear escaped the blue eyes of Legolas, and slid down his cheek. "You have no-one left. Everybody you care for will be dead sooner or later, by your hand."_

_Legolas raised his gaze to stare at the smirking figure, and gave a small gasp of surprise. The figure seemed to have grown in stature, and looked more translucent than ever, and his eyes seemed to go darker than the darkest abyss on the whole of Arda. _

_The figure gave a small laugh at Legolas' reaction, which sounded like a breath of cold air echoing. "You wonder why I am grown, elf?" the unearthly__voice said. "It is because you are giving up. Your last remaining bit of hope is just about gone. Your loss proves to be my success, making me more powerful, and thus killing what is left of the old you."_

_Legolas glared up a the figure with a last look of determination, and whispered, "I am… not… you!"_

_The figure eyed Legolas with his bottomless eyes. "Not yet. But I suggest you make this easier on yourself and embrace the truth of what is to happen. So kneel."_

"_No."_

"_Kneel."_

"_NEVER!"_

"_KNEEL!" _

_With a cry of pain, Legolas felt as though he was splitting in two, his heart and soul being torn apart by the torment, grief and evil. His back arched as tiny black dots began to cover his vision that seemed to blind him and as he felt as though he was being repetitively stabbed to the heart. All he could hear was the jeering laugh of the figure that was growing bigger with every pain he felt, feeding off of his hopelessness._

_Just as Legolas thought he was about to pass out, a new voice echoed around him, a voice of fear and extreme concern._

"_Ion-nin? Please, hold on, Legolas, I will not let this happen to you. Just please hold on…" The voice cracked, and Legolas, through his pain, could sense the grief._

_The figure's laughing seemed hesitant, as Legolas, through his pain, uttered__,__ "Ada…"_

_Both the figure and Legolas crumpled to the floor._

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Rhaug – demon

Naneth – mother

Ion-nin – my son

Ada – father

**Whoa. That was a peculiar chapter lol. Basically, I wanted to try and portray Legolas' last remaining hope and the D-K as himself fighting himself if that makes sense lol?!**

**I should updating more often now as the exams etc are over : ) and I promise that this story will not be abandoned!! **

**Please review and let me know what you think – reviews keep me happy!**

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	17. Finding Solutions

**Valar, no words in any language on this earth or any other can possibly explain and apologise as much as I would like to!! Firstly, I was on holiday to Scotland (yay!) for a week, before then I was revising for my theory test (which I failed yesterday : ( …. By one tiny mark!! I've had to book another now, and pay….. : ( ), and when I was finally free, wouldn't let me log on!! So, I've just finished making some yummy lembas bread with heather hunny – which smell really good! Then I tried again, and I could log on!!**

**But on a lighter note, here is the long awaited chapter 17!! A huge hannon-le to all those that have reviewed, to those that have been faithful, and to my fab beta – Jaimie-Erin : ) To those new, welcome, and those of old, welcome back!!**

**Erm…. All I can say about this chapter is that some may find the content towards the end rather dark and upsetting – so you have been warned! ….**

Chapter 17: Finding Solutions.

Thranduil had never been so relieved to pass through the gates of Rivendell. He did not even bother to nod his head to the elven guards who called out their greetings to the King of Greenwood; instead he kept his eyes steadily looking out towards him.

Throughout the journey, Aragorn had cast his tired eyes towards Legolas, as though reassuring himself that Legolas was with them and, for now, possibly safe. Thranduil knew how his son's best friend had saved Legolas on numerous occasions since being inflicted with the durzhum-kan, and for that he was eternally grateful. But he knew that Legolas was not free from it.

Thranduil's keen eyes could see Lord Elrond hurrying down into the courtyard, having been told of the arrival of Thranduil and the recovery of Legolas. Unlike his last arrival earlier in the morning, Thranduil waited for his horse to stop, before carefully dismounting, not wishing to cause his son any more harm then necessary.

He turned and nodded his head in thanks towards Aragorn who was helping him get the still unconscious Legolas down from his tired steed, and tried to ignore the damp smell of the rain that lingered in the air like a foreboding gloom.

Without turning around, Aragorn turned and followed Thranduil to Elrond, who had begun to walk back to the healing rooms, once sure that all were back safely. Behind him, he felt the gaze of Glorfindel, the twins; Maldor and Herion watch them walk through the doors. The gazes dropped as the elves behind him led the horses to the stables in silence, allowing father, son and best friend to escort Legolas to the healing rooms, aware of the grim look Elrond bore.

Aragorn kept stealing glances to his friend, and felt the stinging of his eyes. Legolas, most skilled archer of Middle Earth, Prince of Greenwood, Lord of Ithilien, and friend was reduced to this. It made his blood boil. Aragorn could not even begin to imagine how Thranduil was feeling, how deep his emotions went down. After having lost his wife, nearly having lost his home to the shadow, and now possibly losing his son must be too much.

They passed through the corridors, and Elrond led them to Legolas' chamber instead of the healing rooms.

"Some privacy would not go amiss," Elrond explained as he shut the door behind them whilst Thranduil laid his son on the bed. "How was he when you found him?" he asked whilst holding a hand to the younger elf's brow. He frowned slightly.

Thranduil did not take his eyes off of his son. "He was… helpless. He did not fight; he just laid there, doing nothing." Thranduil took in a shaky intake of breath, whilst trying to keep his emotions in check. "We heard him scream, and so we rode out towards him and killed all of the foul beasts that surrounded him, mocking him."

Thranduil's eyes flashed dangerously as the image of his vulnerable son crept back into his mind. "When all the orcs were dead, I held Legolas in my arms, but then I think the durzhum-kan was trying to take him again, because he screamed, arched his back and then… went limp," he finished quietly.

Elrond looked at his friend and saw the anger, grief and helplessness in his eyes. Valar, if anything like this ever happened to his sons he would feel… well he could not imagine it. Seeing Legolas like this was bad enough, and he could only wonder at how Thranduil was keeping his emotions so under control.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's voice caused Elrond to snap out of his thoughts. Elrond raised his hand away from Legolas' brow and met eye contact with his old friend. "Saes, what can be done for my son?" Thranduil searched Elrond's eyes, as though trying to coax the answer out, but Elrond broke eye contact and looked away from both Aragorn and Thranduil when he saw the pleading look in his elven friend's eyes. He did not even have to look at Aragorn to know what he was silently asking.

Elrond kept a calm face and returned his gaze, before speaking slowly, "The Lady Galadriel spoke to me." Thranduil and Aragorn nodded their heads, now dreading the answer they were going to receive. "She said that Legolas has a chance if we believe he can defeat this, though he has to know we are there for him, that he is not alone in facing this."

"He will not be alone, not ever," Aragorn whispered.

Thranduil licked his dry lips, and whispered in a quiet voice, "is there anything you can do? Can you not do anything to prevent it or eradicate it?" Thranduil gazed intently at his friend, hoping against hope that he was not going to hear the answer he dreaded most. "Saes, mellon-nin, is there anything?"

Elrond placed a hand upon Thranduil's sloped shoulders, and winced inwardly at the look of utter defeat on his face. "Im dim, but there is nothing, we can only have hope."

Thranduil slowly closed his eyes in defeat and sat beside Legolas where he lay, holding his son's limp hand in his own, as he allowed his slightly dulled eyes looking over his son's pale face.

Elrond looked at his son and observed him. He could tell Aragorn was also not taking the ill news very well. Aragorn made eye contact with his foster father and his eyes blazed with determination.

"We will give him hope," Thranduil looked up at Aragorn's set face. "On many countless times has Legolas given me hope during the quest, before and after when I failed to see it for myself. Now it is time to return the hope and reawaken his own. I do not believe he will succumb to this entirely. I will not."

Beside him, Thranduil gave a gasp as Legolas began to wordlessly move his mouth and tighten his grip on his ada's hand to a deathly vice.

"Legolas!"

Aragorn ran towards the bedside table and dipped a cloth into the cool water. He squeezed out the excess water and rushed over to place it on Legolas' brow, where beads of sweat had begun to form.

"Aragorn, wait!" Elrond called out as Thranduil made to hold his sons face, but Legolas began to flinch and toss his golden head from side to side, away from his father's hand. "You do not want to damage his neck." Aragorn stopped and lowered his hand.

"What then can be done?" he exclaimed, angry that there was nothing he could do to ease his friend's pain.

"Speak to him; let him know you are alive. Thranduil is doing the same."

Aragorn turned to see Thranduil uttering words of comfort in his squirming son's ear. But they did no seem to be working. Legolas' breathing had quickened and he seemed to be panicking more and more.

Legolas balled his hand into a fist and banged against the bed sheets beside him.

Elrond turned sharply to Thranduil and Aragorn, "Hold him down, so that he does not hurt himself!" he ordered.

Thranduil clasped his hands upon his son's shoulders and held them, tears forming in his eyes. "Ion-nin? Please hold on, Legolas, I will not let this happen to you… just please hold on…" Thranduil's voice finally cracked and a single tear escaped down his cheek.

Legolas arched his back and relaxed slightly, though his breathing remained rapid.

In the silence of the room, Legolas whispered a word that sounded loud in the room, but offered a small amount of hope to those around him.

"Ada…"

The next second Legolas went limp, and was barely breathing.

All three in the room held their breath for a moment, before Elrond moved forward and placed his hand on the younger elf's brow. He closed his eyes and delved deep into Legolas' mind, searching for answers.

Aragorn and Thranduil held their breaths whilst Elrond continued his task in silence.

After a few tense minutes, Elrond frowned and withdrew his hand.

"Elrond?" Thranduil asked cautiously.

The Elf Lord of Imladris pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb before answering his friend's query.

"The durzhum-kan has grown vast indeed. The power it gives out is deadly and overwhelming. Legolas is doing well. He has been inflicted with it now for nearly a fortnight, and yet he still fights. I sensed a glimmer of hope. He heard your voice, and is beginning to distinguish between what he is being forced to believe and what is really happening," Elrond said, hardly daring to believe it himself.

A rush of near relief passed over Thranduil and Aragorn at these words, although both were aware of the fact that the last glimmer of hope Legolas held may extinguish soon.

Elrond removed his fingers from his nose, and turned to Aragorn. "Estel, could you please leave us. Thranduil and I need to discuss what needs to be done next." Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Elrond held up a hand. "Saes," he said firmly yet wearily, "the others are outside of this door. Go see them, and rest. We will come to you when Thranduil and I have finished." As though reading Aragorn's mind, he added, "You will be called if anything happens, you have my word."

Aragorn stood for a moment, just looking at his elders, before reluctantly leaving the room.

OoooOOOoooO

"What is taking them so long?!" Aragorn burst out impatiently. Aragorn, the twins, Glorfindel, Maldor and Herion were waiting in the library, all weary of the battle they fought only hours ago, but unable to rest.

"You will wear a hole in ada's floor if you continue to pace, Estel!" Elladan exclaimed, as he watched his younger brother walk to and fro.

"What else is there to do?" Aragorn answered, allowing his anger to show. "Nothing can be done, and it is frustrating!" Aragorn inwardly kicked himself. He did not mean to take out his anger on any of them, but the waiting was, well, frustrating to say the least. Valar, they were all good friends and brothers with Legolas, and he was a prince to some – so how could they remain so calm? "How can you stay so calm?" he asked out loud.

"Like you said yourself, because not much can be done, so we must stay calm. Getting angry will not help Legolas, young one," Glorfindel answered. Aragorn shot him a glare at the use of the words 'young one'. Glorfindel merely ignored the glare. "You are still young to me, Estel, king or not."

Silence followed from that conversation for several minutes, and all that could be heard was Aragorn's pacing.

"For the love of the Valar, Estel, saes, havo dad!" Glorfindel exclaimed exasperatedly, having finally gone mad at the sound of the constant footsteps.

The elder elf got the reaction he sought, as Aragorn had stopped, staring at the ground completely still. "Estel? Man na raeg?"

Aragorn gave a sad smile. "Nothing, it is just…. I said the same thing to Legolas at the Council of Elrond nearly three years ago." Glorfindel winced inwardly at the sound of Aragorn's voice, and regretted his words.

The soft sound of elven footsteps coming down the hallway caused all six heads to look towards the door, apprehension dawning on all of them.

As expected, Thranduil and Elrond entered the room, their faces set.

"What has happened?" Aragorn asked, but then something else hit him. "You have left Legolas alone!"

"Peace, Estel," Thranduil said softly. "I would not have left Legolas in there by himself. Erestor is with him."

Aragron mumbled an apology, and Thranduil clasped him on the back. "U-moe edaved, Estel."

"So, what is happening?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond looked towards Thranduil, as though silently urging him to answer the question. Thranduil took a deep breath, and spoke clearly. "I am taking Legolas back home, to Greenwood. He may have a better chance of recovery if he is back home. If that fails then…" Thranduil held back the lump in his throat. "Then I would prefer he be laid in Greenwood. You are more than welcome to join us."

Aragorn frowned slightly as he thought of something, but did not wish to voice his fears. Thranduil and Elrond sensed his hesitance and thoughts, and turned to him. "Estel," Thranduil said quietly. "Something is on your mind. What is it?"

Aragorn swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak, staring intently at the elaborate floor. "What if…" He cleared his throat. "What if Legolas changes?"

Thranduil semi pouted his lips the way Legolas used to do when concentrating on his target, and lowered his head slightly. "Your father and I have come up with a… solution," he added in a grim voice, the grief was obvious now.

Elrond saw the toll this was taking on Thranduil, and continued the answering of Aragorn's question. "If Legolas fully succumbs to it, then… there is a tea that we are to give him. That way, he will not lose himself or harm any in this wor-"

"What kind of tea?" Aragorn said in a low, dangerous voice. His eyes were shining with tears now as he bored them into Elrond's. The Elf Lord also noticed the anger, and decided that a straight answer would be best.

"It is a strong sleeping tea that will cause the body to shut down as he sleeps."

"You mean kill him."

Elrond closed his eyes at the hurt and anger in his foster son's voice. "Yes…" he whispered quietly.

Both the twins were shaking their heads with disbelief now. Maldor and Herion stood there unable to say anything. Glorfindel lowered his head, feeling all the years he was. Aragorn stood staring at Elrond angrily as though silently forcing him to take back what had been said. Silence filled the room, until finally Aragorn turned on the spot and walked out.

OoooOOOoooO

Aragorn stared at his feet, his face wet with many tears. He ignored the sounds of the bird song and the trees in the evening breeze. He did not even hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"May I join you?"

Aragorn looked up and saw Thranduil looking down at him with a soft gaze. He nodded his head. Thranduil carefully sat himself next to Aragorn on the bench and gazed at the garden wistfully.

"It has been many a year since last I came to this garden," he said sadly. Aragorn said nothing, but too looked up at the beauty of the garden. Although he could not understand trees as the elves could, he could sense their sadness. Though the sadness he felt most was coming from the elf sat beside him. "You do understand why, do you not, Estel?" Thranduil enquired gently.

Aragorn was reminded of a conversation he had had with Elladan and Elrohir many years ago when a squirrel he used to feed was found dead one morning. Though this time the conversation was not about a squirrel. It was about Legolas.

He tried to hold down the lump that was in the back of his throat before speaking up. He knew Thranduil was not talking about the squirrel, or the garden. "Of course I do… it's just…" He sniffed and felt his eyes sting. "Legolas, he... he has always been there for me, and I always assumed he would be… he is not just my friend, but my brother also. He has so much to live for… and yet; the very thing he sought to destroy in this world has taken it. The darkness has been lifted, and yet now it is allowed to endure…"

Thranduil placed an arm around Aragorn's shoulders as a source of comfort, as his own silent tears began to fall down. "Do not think this was easy to decide, Estel. This will be the hardest decision I will ever have to make… that I have made. I do not wish for the control over a person's life or death… especially not my son's." He let out a choke and placed his head in his hands, allowing his built up emotions to show at last.

For many minutes, the two just sat there in each other's company, letting tears fall.

"I have failed him," Thranduil said quietly. "I have failed to save my son, whom I swore to protect, and cherish and love. I failed, just like I failed his naneth…" Aragorn could only stare at Thranduil, mouth semi-open. This was the King of Mirkwood, father of Legolas, blaming himself and losing control!

"King Thranduil… I cannot believe I am hearing this! You… you cannot blame yourself! To have brought Legolas up to become what he is today is… well, words cannot say what a feat that is! What has happened has regrettably happened. You have no reason to place fault on yourself…"

Thranduil's shoulders continued to shake as he tried to stop his tears. He faced Aragorn. "Then why are you blaming yourself, Estel?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but then closed his mouth as a fresh wave of sadness passed over him. He shut his mouth and grit his teeth as he turned his gaze away from Thranduil to the garden. "I… I…" But he could not finish his sentence.

Thranduil gazed at Aragorn, and smileed sorrowfully. "Come. Let us go and see Legolas." He held out a hand to Aragorn and pulled him up. They walked through the garden and made their way to see Legolas, Thranduil's arm wrapped around Aragorn's. "As you said yourself, King of Gondor, there is still hope."

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Saes – please

Mellon-nin – my friend

Im dim – I'm sorry

Ada – dad/father

Havo dad- sit down

Man na raeg? – What is wrong?

U-moe edaved – there is nothing to forgive.

**Slightly tense and grief stricken chapter I'm afraid. I decided the other night that there should be something that needs to be done should Legolas actually turn, so I came out with this. **

**I've added some notes on my profile page, and because revision for May's exams exams has begun, I don't know when the next chapter will be updated. Hopefully next week : ) If I am delayed, I shall post the notice on my profile page.**

**Oh! I have also updated Secrets and Preparations of a Drinking Game (I changed the name lol), so please, read, review and enjoy!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review :)**

**Hannon le :) **

**Elrayen Greenleaf xx**


	18. To Greenwood, and hope

Mae govannen! I have two days off instead of the usual one this week, so I worked and then typed this up in my break :D.

Mega well-done Jaimie-Erin on your French : ) sounds like it's going really well! Lol, my old french teacher (whos French! : ) ) asked if I wanted to help the GCSE lot do theirs and I was like yeah!! Definitely! Lol. Hannon-le for beta-ing : )

Also hannon-le for those of you who read and/or review :D

I totally agree with those of you who reviewed, it must be the most difficult decision to make, and one no parent should have to make it. I'm not a parent myself (I'm only 17 and still at school lol) but I can imagine it must be hard. So, apologies about the slightly depressing last chapter, hopefully this one is a bit lighter…..?

-o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O-

Chapter 18: To Greenwood, and hope.

The small host of elves and Aragorn made relatively good speed as they rode from Rivendell towards Greenwood. Thranduil had said that it took him only a day to make the journey, yet with Legolas and his condition, it may take longer. Elrond left Rivendell under the charge of his advisor, Erestor who had agreed that Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel should follow seeing as they had known Legolas all of his life. The twins had argued that Erestor had known Legolas all of his life too, but Erestor waved his hand, saying that he had made his good-bye, though hopefully it would not be necessary.

A small debate had occurred as to what the safest way to carry Legolas, and in the end, it had been decided that they would move faster if he was sat in front of Thranduil. Not only that, but Thranduil wanted to be close to his son, and be there when he needed him.

Not wanting to wait for the dawn of a new day, the elves and Aragorn had left less than an hour after Thranduil and Aragorn's conversation in the gardens of Imladris, knowing that they could reach Greenwood just before midday tomorrow, if they were lucky.

Because of the long journey ahead, Aragorn had asked Elrond to give him a tea that would allow him to stay awake for so long, and Elrond had complied, knowing the toll of all of the past days and the journey would exhaust him further still. Although, Aragorn had lasted a few nights without sleep before, though this time it was not a risk he was willing to take.

Aragorn looked just ahead of him to the right, to see Thranduil riding, his eyes set dead ahead, though his mouth was moving as he spoke words of comfort to Legolas who sat in front of the Elf-King. Legolas' head hung limply, whilst his body was being held up by Thranduil with one hand, as the other was holding tightly onto the reins.

OoooOOOoooO

It was around midnight, with the stars shining brightly when the elves were able to see Greenwood with their elven sight, knowing that they were almost half way through the journey.

Thranduil continued to ride up front, but was becoming slightly wary over the fact that their journey had not yet met any danger. Namely, orcs. Elrond and Glorfindel had noticed the same thing also.

"Thranduil!" Elrond called out to the front. Thranduil halted his horse and looked over his shoulder to see Elrond and Glorfindel coming up beside him.

Aragorn, assuming something was wrong with Legolas moved forwards towards his friend.

"It is not Legolas, Estel," Thranduil said quietly, as he looked around before turning to Elrond. "You have thought it also?"

"Thought what?" Aragorn asked cautiously as he too looked around the area. The elder elves ignored him, and continued with their conversation.

"Perhaps I should go ahead with some of us to make sure all is clear, and none of them are lurking in the shadows, this clear night," Glorfindel suggested as he drew his elven blade. He nodded at Herion and Maldor who rode beside him as they too unsheathed their weapons.

"That may be a wise move, mellon-nin," Elrond said to Glorfindel. "It is not worth the risk."

At these words, Glorfindel, Maldor and Herion rode out into the shadow of the now cloudy night, until Aragorn could barely see their elven glow.

Elladan clapped Aragorn on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, which shook Aragorn out of his momentary blank mind.

Beside him, Thranduil was again speaking to Legolas, who made no movement save for the steady rising and falling of his chest.

"You are nearly home, Legolas, nearly home… just hold on…"

Aragorn looked at his best friend, whose golden hair was tucked behind his pointed elven ears. _He looks almost peaceful,_ thought Aragorn sadly, though the sudden look on Legolas' face now seemed to contradict his statement as the elf frowned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Thranduil looked down in dismay as he felt his son's body completely tense and his breathing become more rapid.

"Ion-nin, come on, fight this… saes… lasto beth nin, Legolas…"

The scene remained like this for a few minutes, before Legolas relaxed and allowed his balled up fists to hang loosely at his sides.

Elrond again placed a hand on Legolas' brow and gave a small smile. "He is doing well for the time being." Everyone in the vicinity relaxed slightly. "He even has more colour in his face." Thranduil looked over his son's shoulder in disbelief, and closed in his eyes in silent thanks when he saw what Elrond had said to be true.

Just as Aragorn almost dared to believe that everything may yet be alright, the elves in his presence turned their heads towards the direction Glorfindel, Maldor and Herion had ridden in, frowns written upon their faces.

An orc cry sounded loudly against the silent night, and without a moment's thought, Aragorn urged his horse in the same direction.

"Estel!"

The elves Aragorn left behind grabbed hold of their reins and galloped towards the noise.

Miraculously, a battle field sight did not greet them. Instead, Glorfindel was wiping his sword on the body of an orc, a look of disgust on his face.

"A scout," he said bitterly. "Where the others are, I do not know, but I guarantee that if we hesitate any longer, then the rest of the foul creatures will follow." Glorfindel sheathed his sword and remounted Asfaloth.

Thranduil looked down disgustedly at the orc by their steeds' hooves. "Then let us go."

OoooOOOoooO

The first thing Aragorn and the rest of the company noticed was the sadness that was held by the trees of Greenwood. Their long, old branches blew regretfully in the breeze in cries of grief for their fading prince.

_Aran-nin, we have sent word to the patrols and gate keepers of your coming. We send hope to you and ernil Legolas also._

_Hannon-le mellyn-nin._

Aragorn could not help but note the change within Greenwood since the fall of Sauron, as it was the first time he had visited since the downfall. He had visited many times with the twins and Legolas when he was growing up (and had had many adventures too), but never had he sent the forest so alive and green. Everything seemed to have taken on life again, and where evil had occurred moss and leaves now hid it from view. The millennias Legolas and the elves of Greenwood had spent fighting to maintain the forest had paid off. Despite all of the deaths, it was worth the risk.

Riding on many hours later, and Aragorn was still amazed at the change, though the call of Elrohir behind him caused him to snap out of it and realise that they were approaching the main gate.

Aragorn heard the shouts of the elves to open the gates. Seconds later, he saw the two large stone gates with wood outlining it open fast enough to allow the riding party to enter. Like in Rivendell, Thranduil did not nod his head in thanks but concentrated on getting to the palace with as much speed as he could.

The elves were all too aware of the situation, as word had spread when Thranduil, Herion and Maldor had departed with haste to Rivendell.

As they passed all of the elves going about their daily business with their newly reformed lives, Aragorn noted how each bowed their heads in respect for Legolas. A small elfling ran out of a near by bush with his friends, laughing merrily, but stopped abruptly as he saw the figure of his unconscious prince, whom all loved.

The look on the elfling's face made Aragorn's heart cry out, but he swallowed and continued riding towards the palace gates, which were already open.

In the courtyard, the elves were also stood still, with their heads bowed, as Thranduil dismounted and carefully carried his son into the palace.

Usually Aragorn would have been thrilled to be back here, but this time it seemed as though he was walking in an almost trance, everything else nothing more than a blur as he followed Elrond and Thranduil to Legolas' room.

Elrond opened the door for Thranduil as he entered Legolas' room, watching as father laid son down on the bed.

Turning the chair to face Legolas, Thranduil took his sons hand in his own and whispered, "You are home ion-nin. You just have to be strong now; we are all here for you, Legolas." He closed his eyes and tried to will his son awake.

Aragorn and Elrond stood by the balcony, Aragorn leaning against the wooden railing. Elladan and Elrohir sat on the floor and allowed the back of their heads to rest against the wall, whilst Glorfindel sat in a chair by Legolas' desk.

For an hour, nobody said anything, until a soft voice came from besides the bed. The twins, Aragorn, Elrond and Glorfindel recognised it as a song Legolas' mother used to sing to Legolas when he was an elfling, to try and banish away fears and renew hope that Legolas would grow up to see Greenwood restored again.

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home

Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now."

OoooOOOoooO

_In the darkness, a light began to faintly grow from Legolas as he opened his eyes. Besides him, the figure of the darker version of himself was also waking to the sound of singing. _

_Legolas frowned as he tried to recognise the voice. He knew it from somewhere… Standing up; he looked down at the figure who was also getting to his feet, a frown marring his features. The figure took a look at Legolas' glow and a look of sheer rage covered his features in understanding. _

"_No! You weak fool, you are lost!" the figure raged, its deceitful, malicious words causing Legolas to momentarily forget the voice, and double over in gasps._

_Between his rapid breaths, Legolas tried to block out the evil's words and struggled to focus on the song he could hear that was being lamented by someone grieving._  
_"May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië

_A promise lives within you now,_

_A promise lives within you now."_

_Legolas suddenly stopped gasping and froze, leaving the figure uncertain whether he had won. Legolas slowly raised his head and looked into the eyes of his dark self, an absolute fury being emitted from his very being._

_The figure stepped back unconsciously, and a quick wave of fear passed through him. He met Legolas' gaze uncertainly. "Is it over? Have I won?"_

_Legolas narrowed his eyes and gave a cold smile as he walked closer to the tense figure. "Far from it."_

_The next second, Legolas had both of his hands wrapped around the figure's throat, his eyes burning with revenge._

**TRANSLATIONS**

Mellon-nin – my friend

Ion-nin – my son

Lasto beth nin – hear my voice

Aran-nin – my king

Ernil – prince

Mellyn-nin – my friends

Hannon-le – thank-you

_Mornie utúlië - darkness has come_

_Mornie alantië - darkness has fallen_

-o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O---o---O-

I've had this idea for years now that that song (may it be) was for Legolas lol. Just listening to the words and I'm like, wow, he has to fight the shadow in his home, he is on a suicidal mission to Mordor and he makes it through most of the hardship! AND he has to understand death and fight when the numbers are at their loss. I like to think that the promise bit was about him and Aragorn (their friendship) or him being bound eternally to the fellowship, although he will out live them all.

Sorry, lol, just had to get that out :D

Hope the chappie was ok, please review etc! lol. Only 2 chapters and an epilogue left :( I have also updated secrets and preparations of a drinking game, so please, check it out!

Elrayen Greenleaf xx


	19. The Fight Within

Mae govannen! Sorry, my internet has been playing up :s , hence the late update…

Enjoy!!

Chapter 19: The Fight Within.

_The figure's eyes widened in shock as Legolas wrapped both of his hands around the neck of his dark self. Legolas' blue eyes burned with an unmatched storm, as they shined in anger into the eyes of the figure._

_The figure gasped and tried to breathe in the precious air, but was unable to because of Legolas' strong revenge led hands tightening around his neck. He came to his senses and tried to pull away Legolas' hands, whose knuckles were white in the dark._

_Legolas forced himself to tighten his grip and finish the job but found that his body was quickly tiring as the lack of adrenaline coursing through his veins vanished. Seizing this moment, the figure let out a snarl, and brought up his free hand towards Legolas' neck._

_Legolas, concentrating so much into killing the figure, was unaware of the hand coming up towards his own neck. With lightening speed and desperation, the figure straightened his fingers, and forcefully jabbed Legolas into the neck._

_The reaction was instant. Legolas immediately released his grip and brought his own hands up to his own neck, as small black dots clouded his vision. The elf felt hot tears flow down as cheek as he tried in vain to breathe. Panic threatened to overwhelm him as he struggled to draw breath. He cast his panic stricken eyes towards the figure, whose colour was returning to his face. The figure had stopped gasping now, and had begun laughing at the prince who struggled to regain his breath. _

_The figure walked beside Legolas who was now on his knees, and bent down to look into the scared eyes of his opponent._

"_Now that," he said quietly above Legolas' choking, "is a look of fear." He smiled at Legolas, whose lips were now turning blue through lack of oxygen, his eyes watering with fear and oxygen starvation._

_Legolas tried with all his might to ignore the words, and concentrate on slowly breathing in, without choking it back out again._ Breathe in…. and out…. Now, you fool or you will die for sure!

_The figure straightened and shook his head slowly as he gave a click of the tongue. "Pitiful. So very pitiful. I may as well finish the job now."_

OoooOOOoooO

"Elrond! What is happening to him?"

Elrond left his position besides the balcony and rushed to the side of Legolas, the sight before him making his eyes widen in shock. Aragorn too followed suit, but the twins and Glorfindel stood back to ensure space.

"No…" Aragorn breathed out.

Legolas lay on the bed still, though now his back was slightly arched as though he was in pain. A sheen of sweat covered Legolas' pale face and torso; his chest did not rise or fall, but kept contracting as though fighting for breath. Sure enough, his mouth was open as he tried in vain to inhale air through his lips that were slowly turning blue before the eyes of those in the room.

"Sit him up!" Elrond ordered, all protocol forgotten.

Thranduil and Elrond both wrapped an arm around Legolas' constricting chest, as they forced him into a sitting position. Elrond moved his arm in front of Legolas' chest as the young elf's limp body began to fall forwards in a bid to stop him. The young elf fell against the arm, and his golden head bowed forwards in a limp manner.

Elrond hastily sat himself on the bed besides Legolas, and moved his spare arm behind Legolas' back to keep him upright. Thranduil imitated the action, but with a hand on each shoulder as a source of comfort.

"I know you can hear me, tithen pen," Elrond called out above the empty gasps. "I want you to hear my voice, and concentrate on breathing." Elrond removed his arm from Legolas' chest and placed his hand there instead, rubbing circles to try and aid the young elf with the crucial part of living.

Sure enough, after a few tense minutes, Legolas drew in a shaky breath, much to the relief of everyone who had begun to think this might have been it.

Thranduil let out a small moan, as he held his son in an embrace, all too aware of how close that had been. "Ion-nin…"

OoooOOOoooO

_The small dots in Legolas' vision began to fade, as he found himself able to draw in small gasps of air through his dry lips. Slowly, the gasps turned into a deep lungful of air, making the figure sigh. _

"_I am merciful. Well, I am what you are to become, therefore, you are the merciful one." The figure sneered. "You should at least put up a decent fight, prince." Legolas shot a glare towards the figure before him as he raised himself to stand. "But, now that you are breathing again, I shall continue."_

_Legolas could do nothing but watch as a fist came in slow motion towards his jaw. Unable to will his recovering body to move out of the way fast enough, all he could do was wait for the fist that soon made contact with his jaw._

_Legolas' head snapped back as he lost his footing for second. The next second, he saw the figure besides him, an evil grin on his face as he brought his arm back for another punch. Willing his tired body to move out of the way, Legolas ungracefully stepped to the side as he felt the breeze from the punch rush past his face. _

_The sudden movement caused the figure to stumble forwards as his fist met nothing but air. Seizing the opportunity, Legolas once again grabbed the figure of himself around the neck and pulled him down to the ground with all of his might and strength. The figure fell down to the ground hard, no sooner did he hit the ground, Legolas had placed his knees on each of the figures arms, so that escape would be nearly impossible._

_The figure writhed around, but to no avail._

_Legolas blocked out all of his surroundings, as he squeezed harder around the neck of his enemy, his own breathing becoming deep. To his surprise, the figure momentarily stopped struggling, and replaced his escape attempts with laughter._

"_You see," the figure choked out. "You are born for this! It is meant to be! Embrace that – " He let out a choke of pain as Legolas tightened his grip, if possible, further still. "Embrace that anger! Seize it; take in the feeling of power…"_

_Legolas flinched his head slightly as a cold shiver ran down his spine at the figure's manipulative words. _

"_I will not…"_

"_Fool… you are willing to throw it all away?"_

_Legolas' grip slackened a little and the figure took the chance. Raising his knees, the figure dug them into the back of Legolas, making him arch his own back and gasp out at the forceful contact._

_The figure wrenched his arms from under Legolas' knees and grabbed the prince by the shoulders, rolling him over as he held Legolas down by the neck._

_Legolas struggled beneath the grip, kicking out madly with his legs as the all too well remembered fear took hold over him again._

_For a split second, the figure removed his hand, but before Legolas had the chance to move, a booted foot replaced it. Slowly, he pressed down._

_Legolas' eyes widened with pure fear now, as the sensation of being crushed mingled with suffocation. Valar, he was scared._

"_Ada… Aragorn…"_

"_Ada! Aragorn!" the figure mimicked in a high voice. "Pathetic. You cannot win. You will succumb to this and kill all you know or you can –"The figure stopped and replaced his smug look with one of disgust. "The light is leaving your eyes Legolas. Your own good life force is leaving you. Accept it."_

_At these words, Legolas gave a cry of despair and kicked more desperately so. Death… he would rather die than succumb to this living nightmare. He was scared of what he would become, but deep down, he knew the only way he could defeat this was by killing his adversary. He did not want to die._

_Despite his attempts to remain conscious, Legolas forced his starved brain to work, willing it against the looming dark._ Think of something…

_He continued to kick out, against his own will, but forced himself to stop slowly as he tried to regain control over his own helpless reactions._

_The figure gave a laugh as he watched Legolas lose his battle. "Do not worry… I will make sure your loved ones will suffer at my… your hand."_

_Surely enough, Legolas' kicks began to die down. They were still strong at first, but as the few seconds wore on, they became infrequent and small. Finally, the blue eyes of the prince began to shut, and his body went limp._

_The figure gave a cry of manic laughter at the body beneath his feet, and removed his foot as he completely embraced his feeling of power. He had won._

_Bending down besides the body of the fallen prince, the figure whispered in his ear. "It was not so difficult letting go, now was it? No. I have decided. I am going to kill your ada first, after I have had my little bit of fun with him, that is. Your dear ada… you know, the last thing he is going to see in his fearful eyes is the image of his son bringing the knife across his neck, knowing that his son is lost."_

_The figure smiled to himself, and closed his eyes in satisfaction, oblivious to his surroundings, yet content with the ending of his task._

_Feeling the sense of calm in the air, Legolas risked opening his eyes a little to observe the figure. His blood boiled in anger at the words of the figure, and cut through him like a knife. As quietly as he could, he gave a small intake of breath, allowing his body to heal quickly and recover from its suffocation. His enemy's arrogance at his strength was going to be his downfall._

_Curling his hand into a fist, Legolas slowly raised it and pulled back to ensure maximum strength. With all of his might, he let out a cry as he allowed his fist to fly through the air and make contact with his opponents exposed temple._

_Stars burst in the vision of the figure, who had only for a split second realised that Legolas was very much alive._

_As soon as the figure fell sideways in a daze, Legolas retracted his fist and raised himself to his feet, whilst placing his foot hard on his enemy's chest for precaution. He watched as the figure tried to make sense of what was happening, and smiled a disgusted smile at the fear evident in the eyes of his dark self._

"_Do not kill me…" the figure slurred pitifully. Legolas gave a small snarl and pressed down against the chest of the figure. _

_In his mind, he could not believe what he was doing. Acting without mercy, lengthening this pitiful thing's pain and suffering. The worrying thing was that the burning desire to make this figure suffer and for him to continue with his revenge was all too overpowering. _I am not becoming what was intended… I am not…

_The figure, despite his concussed state, was all to__o__ aware of the conflicting sense of mind Legolas was experiencing. "You cannot carry it out," he laughed out. Legolas moved his foot further up the figures chest, where it was now levelling with his collarbone. _

_The figure looked into the eyes of his enemy and gave a laugh. "The revenge you seek is simple, but know that if you carry it out, I will still have won. You would have at least succumbed to the rage and anger within you."_

"_Liar," Legolas snarled through clenched teeth. "You lie." An overwhelming urge to kick down came across Legolas, who all too willingly complied. His eyes flashed dangerously as he pressed down on the figure's ribcage, until he heard several cracks and a cry of pain erupted from the figure's mouth, soon mixed with laughter._

"_Kill me then," the figure drawled, a small trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. He took in a painful breath of air, and allowed the pain to wash over his face. "But either way, you are going to leave this Middle Earth." He let out another cry of pain. "Whether it be to the Halls of Mandos, or by sea, you will leave, and all that you love and know will perish."_

_Legolas' eyes flashed at the words just spoken._ He knows nothing… I am not going to leave… but the sea longing, it had awoken two years ago, the beautiful sea… I am not ready to leave! Ignore this evil creation, he is nothing more than a….

"_Liar!" _

_Legolas had never felt so angry, frightened and unforgiving in all of his long life. "This ends now." Without a second's thought, Legolas raise his foot high and brought it down to the neck of his dark self._

_A small gurgle erupted from the figure below Legolas' foot, followed by a moan. Legolas closed his eyes at the sound, mainly in revulsion, and took in a deep breath. Below, the figure still continued to gargle as he held on to his last element of life, as though desperate to survive._ _Slowly, Legolas opened his bright blue eyes and tried to block out the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach at what he had just done. Chewing on his lip, he dared to look down._

_The sight of the once powerful figure at his feet was disconcerting to say the least. The dark eyes of Legolas' dark self was looking directly into the blue eyes of Legolas, shining with fear and anger. The figures mouth continued to move wordlessly, blood gargling from the corners. Legolas looked down and set his jaw. He closed his eyes and opened them again slowly to look at the figure below him. With a final look, he turned his gaze away._

"_Good riddance." With that, Legolas took in a deep breath, raised his foot, and pressed down, finishing it off with a grind. The gargling ceased._

_Legolas retracted his foot and began to walk away. No sooner had he walked two metres, he slowly turned around. Keeping his gaze down, he breathed out and bit by bit raised his gaze to the body of the fallen figure._

_Legolas froze at the piteous sight before his eyes. The figure lay limp, eyes still open, but clouded over, and the neck, well, it made Legolas' breath catch in his throat. It was a bloodied mess of flesh and bone._

_Without another thought, Legolas turned on the spot and ran as fast as he could away from the body that had begun to blow away like ash in a non-existent wind._

_Valar, he had never run as fast as this in his long life. He ran. He ran from the pain, the body, from himself._

_A burning feeling erupted in his chest, and finally, Legolas halted and fell to his knees. He allowed gravity to take its cause, and he sat back._

_Bringing up his knees, Legolas bowed his head and did something he had not done for many, many years. He wept. _

OoooOOOoooO

Despite willing himself to stay awake, Aragorn had finally given into his tiredness. The effects of the tea he had drunk just over a day ago had worn off, allowing the man to finally get some much needed rest.

The twins and Glorfindel had left the room a few hours previously, and had instead moved to the guest room next door. Thranduil and Elrond lay awake besides Legolas' bed, saying nothing.

Thranduil stifled an exhausted yawn and cast his sight to beyond the balcony. "The stars are bright tonight," he whispered, to no one in particular.

Elrond cast his gaze also to the outdoors and gave a small smile at the sight and momentary happiness in his old friend's eyes. He smiled at the star shining brightest amongst the rest. "Earendil shines very bright this night," he too whispered.

Thranduil looked to his friend and gave another small smile. "Perhaps your ada shines in hope."

"I hope so," came the soft reply.

The elders spoke little more for the next few hours, instead straying in and out of thoughts and emotions.

In the early hours of the morning, just as the two elves were nodding off to sleep, Legolas gave a small moan.

"I am here, ion-nin. Ada is here," Thranduil whispered gently.

The words added little comfort to Legolas, who continued to moan in his unconscious state.

Elrond could do nothing but watch the delicate scene between father and son before him, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Almost as abruptly as the moans began, Legolas' moans suddenly ceased. Instead of a relatively frowned look that had resided on his face minutes ago, his face screwed up into a grimace, tears falling down his flawless cheeks.

"Ion-nin, please, everything is all right…"

Legolas seemed to ignore these words, and the tears continued to fall none the less. Thranduil held a look of despair on his face at his son's silent suffering. It had been many hundreds of years since last he had last seen his son shed a tear. It alarmed him greatly.

Just as Elrond was about to intervene, the tears suddenly stopped, and the prince of Greenwood's face relaxed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Thranduil breathed out slowly. He looked up at Elrond who was watching Legolas, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"Elrond, what is it?"

Elrond's knitted eyebrows slowly arched, as the Lord of Imladris' wise eyes widened in fear.

Thranduil frowned and looked at his son where Elrond's gaze was held. He watched as Elrond extended a shaking hand and placed it onto the chest of Legolas. His eyes closed in a look of utmost defeat.

"No…" Thranduil whispered, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. He placed a hand above Legolas' heart and gave a choke. "NO! Valar, please no! Wake up… "

Aragorn awoke with a start at the sound of the cry. He groggily opened his eyes, and was met by a scene he had met only in his worst nightmares.

"No… Legolas… no…" he groaned, disbelief evident in his voice. He slowly approached the bed in a trance like state, tears falling freely onto his whiskered face.

Thranduil laid his head upon the unmoving chest of Legolas, his knees on the floor besides the bed. Tears flowed from the Elven King's eyes, wetting the tunic on the body of his lifeless son.

Opposite him, Elrond had risen from his seat and had turned his back to the bed, his hands covering his eyes, but not the tears.

Aragorn approached the bed and extended a shaking hand towards his friend, his brother. He reached the bed and he too, knelt down, his head bowed in defeat.

Thranduil raised his head to stare at the calm face of his son, and let out the most grief stricken wail that the elves of Greenwood had ever heard, as it travelled from the Prince of Greenwood's room to the darkest of shadows.

TRANSLATIONS.

Tithen pen – little one

Ion-nin – my son

Ada – father

Elbereth, that was… erm … well, not only rather emotional to write but also… unexpected perhaps????? Am I correct in assuming that you are all going to eat me now after that?? Please… don't hurt me!! Lol. Ducks from rotting veg being thrown then grins

Watched Elizabethtown for the first time a few days ago… and I think it's got the same rating I'd give LOTR!! I need to update my profile page then…. Lol.

Only one chappie left and an epilogue to go now…. : ( I cannot believe it is so near the end! cry My poor fair golden haired, lovely, princely, downright gorgeous Legolas!!

Hope you are all enjoying this :) please, review and read etc, reviews are greatly appreciated – and they have all been so lovely!! Hannon-le : )

I think I had best finish revising for my theory test for Wednesday…. Hopefully I won't fail again!!!!

Elrayen Greenleaf xx


	20. Moving On

_**Death is certain, the hour is not.**_

Chapter 20: Moving On.

Aragorn and the others present in the room could do nothing but let the tears flow. It wasn't fair. Of all people to walk this earth, why Legolas? He had fought the shadow all his life – the shadow that threatened absolutely everything. It had taken his mother, friends and very nearly his home. _And now he cannot see again Greenwood as it should be…_

Aragorn felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and looked up to see Elladan standing above him, tears also on his face. The mortal gave a sniff and tried to look up, but could not. He allowed his red eyes to look upon the face of his brother laid before him. Motionless, still, non-breathing.

Opposite him, Thranduil still lay on the body of Legolas, tears and moans escaping from him.

"Echuio, ion-nin, saes…" Thranduil breathed in a deep breath and raised his golden head to look at the face of his son. "Avo fir…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and leant over to kiss Legolas on the brow, where some sweat still lay, shining in the dawns early sunlight.

Elrond turned around, and looked out of the window with a deep sigh. He frowned. "The trees weep also," he said quietly. Sure enough, leaves of every shade of green fell slowly to the ground from the ancient, tall trees above. Within minutes, the light shower of beech, oak and many other leaves lay scattered on the floor.

Elrond turned away and placed a comforting arm around the grieving father. "He fought hard, melon-nin," he spoke softly. "But-"

"-It was just too strong, even for Legolas," came the grieved voice. Thranduil took a deep intake of breath and tore his gaze away from his son. "At least… at least he did not succumb to it." He grit his teeth and bowed his head, his jaw clenched.

Aragorn took in a shaky breath and raised himself off of his knees. "What are we going to do about Legolas'…" He cut himself off midsentence, unable to finish it.

Thranduil inhaled slowly. "The people of Greenwood should be told."

At these words, Aragorn let out a small choke. "I have to tell Gimli, Arwen, everyone… they do not know." Elladan gave his younger foster brother a squeeze on the shoulders.

"We will help you, Estel."

Aragorn gave Elladan a watery smile, tears still leaking through his eyes. But he stopped mid-smile, as realisation seemed to hit him in the face.

All in the room with him were elves. _Elves._ He remembered the way Legolas was after the death of Gandalf, Haldir and Boromir. He did not - _could_ not - understand the concept of death. Sure enough though, the elves in his presence had met death many times over the years, but Thranduil had already lost a wife, and now his son… would the grief become too much? Would he sail away, or remain in Middle Earth? Aragorn looked across to the face of Elrond, who was clearly having the same worries for the well-being of Thranduil.

Behind the now blank face that gazed at the body of his son, Thranduil was anything but blank. His mind and heart were in pieces. _What now? What can I do now? I have failed my son…_ he closed his eyes at an all too familiar feeling that was slowly but surely creeping into every fibre of his being. Such a strong emotion that had begun to gnaw away at his insides, one he had not felt since the death of his wife. _I am fading…_ He slowly opened his eyes and swallowed.

"I want those orcs found," he said quietly, anger leaking through. "I want them tracked down and slaughtered to nothing but pieces that even they are not worthy of!" He finished in a growl that was unmistakably livid through the shaking voice. He pulled the sleeve of his tunic up and dried away the still tears and tracks left on the face of Legolas.

Elrond gave a small sigh at the anger seeping from his friend. It was the same way he had reacted when Celebrian had been brought back all those years ago, but those orcs had not been armed with the durzum-kahn… "Mellon-nin, I understand the pain you are going through, really I do, but… rash decisions over the circumstances cannot be taken. Those remaining orcs are dangerous, we must think this ou-"

"I. Do. Not. Care. I want them gone from the very circles of this world and the next!" Thranduil roared, tears leaking from his eyes again. He fell to his knees as his hands rose to hold his face, all composure lost.

This display cut every heart present in the room like a blunt knife, to see the mighty King Thranduil reduced to a slave of his emotions at the death of his son.

After a few minutes, the shaking of Thranduil's shoulders subsided slightly, until at last no more tears could be wept.

Elrond looked towards Glorfindel and spoke quietly. "Glorfindel, please take out Elladan, Elorhir and Estel."

The balrog slayer nodded slowly, and placed his hand on Aragorn's other shoulder. "Tolo, Estel," Glorfindel spoke softly. He gave Aragorn a small reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, but the mortal tore his shoulder away from the hands resting on him.

"I want to stay."

"Estel, saes…"

Aragorn squeezed his stormy grey eyes shut and slowly opened them as he rose from his knees, his heart separated from his body. He did not want to leave Legolas, but his mind told him to leave Thranduil with his son for a while, with Elrond there for support. He inhaled as he looked towards Legolas' face again, and slowly breathed out as though this was going to be his last gaze upon the face of his friend, though he knew that it would not be.

In the few seconds Aragorn looked at the immortal's face, he studied all of the prince's features, as though he had never seen him before. The flawless, porcelain skin, well-defined cheekbones giving him a constantly young look that always made him look cheerful. Aragorn froze as he realised he would never again hear his friend's melodious laugh or voice. Moving up the face, he noted the dark eyebrows that bordered the top of the closed eyes. The once bright blue, shining eyes – _ones that I am never going to see again._ A lump rose in Aragorn's throat as he looked at his friend's eyelids, almost willing them to open to reveal the sparkling blue eyes that were now permanently hidden from view.

Aragorn closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly as he turned around and allowed himself to be led out of the room, towards the door. As Elrohir opened the door before them, Aragorn froze at the sound of the rustling of the trees outside.

"Wait," he breathed out.

A frown formed on Aragorn's brow as he slowly turned on the spot, so that he was once again facing the bed.

"Estel," Elladan began, as he took a step forward to reach the arm of the mortal.

"No," Aragorn whispered. The next second, he had run across the room in three strides, and was bent over the face of Legolas, examining it deeply. He brought up a finger and lightly traced it under the right eye of his friend. "Tears," he whispered. "Tears!"

"Estel," Elrond began. "Do not do this to yourself. Legolas is gone."

"No! He cannot be!" Aragorn cried out. "Thranduil, you wiped away Legolas' tears, and yet there are now more…" He quickly placed a hand on his friend's chest and closed his eyes in concentration. He could not feel anything. _Come on, Legolas, I know you are still alive! _Still no beating feeling came from the elf's chest, just emptiness…

"Estel, stop now!" Elrond near shouted. "I know this is hard, for it is for all of us, but you must stop this now. It is too late."

"I refuse to believe that!" Aragorn snapped back heatedly.

Still there was nothing beneath the palm of his hand… nothing… _wait._

The tense silence in the room was broken by a cry from Aragorn. "He is alive! A heartbeat!"

Thranduil stepped forward in an un-kingly manner, and held his breath as Elrond replaced Aragorn's hand on Legolas' chest, eyes closed in concentration. Sure enough, as his hands sensed the first faint beat, his eyes snapped open in disbelief. He left his hand there for another few seconds, to make sure that it was anything but a figment of his imagination, and he too gave a cry when he felt more follow.

"Valar!" he exclaimed in an unusual fashion for himself.

Thranduil let out a shaky sigh as he fell to his knees, hands clasped together as he raised his head, fresh tears falling.

Elrond turned and slowly locked eye contact with Aragorn, a mixture of emotions shining from his own. "Ion-nin, I am… I am sorry… I did not…" Being stuck for words, he stepped forwards and pulled his son into fatherly embrace as emotions were released.

Besides them, a sudden gasp for air filled the room, as Legolas' back arched as his lungs filled with precious oxygen, his eyes snapping open at the return of his life force.

Everyone else in the room could do nothing but stare at the scene that was playing out before them.

Legolas fell back against the propped up pillows, his chest rising and falling heavily, his blue eyes a little unfocused as he gazed around the room, confused. Finally, his eyes rested on his ada.

"Legolas!"

Thranduil raised and pulled his son into a strong embrace, as though almost scared he would lose him again. Legolas' eyes widened in slight shock as he looked at all the people in the room with him, and immediately pushed Thranduil away as he hastily swung his legs over the side of the bed facing the door.

"Stay away from me!" he cried, his voice hoarse from lack of use. In his semi conscious state, Legolas raised himself out of his bed but no sooner had he put weight on his legs than they gave way.

Aragorn rushed forwards to grab his friend around the waist, still a bit shocked at Legolas' seemingly return from the dead. "I have got you, Legolas," he quietly said above Legolas' small moans.

The prince's attempts to get away slowly subsided, as he sat himself down on the floor and wept. "Please…" he moaned quietly. "I do not want to see this anymore… stop…"

Those in the room frowned at these words coming from the strong-minded prince. "I think he may be confused between what he has been seeing and what is real," Elrond said, as he and Thranduil moved forward to help Aragorn raise Legolas back onto the bed.

As Legolas was laid back down, Thranduil crept over and placed a comforting hand on Legolas' head. "Ssh, it is alright, you are safe now," he soothed. "The shadow does not hold sway over you anymore, Legolas."

Legolas gave a small frown as his eyes switched between being focused and not so. "Saes… I do not want to kill you all… get away." He tried to move his head away from Thranduil's grip, but was too weak to do so.

"Here," Elrond said quietly as he walked over from the fireplace. "Get Legolas to drink this. He will sleep a dreamless sleep, then that way he will, afterwards, be in a better state of mind to talk."

Thranduil raised Legolas' head as the elf lord of Imladris brought the liquid to his lips. "Soga, penneth," he spoke softly.

Legolas complied, trusting the voice, and allowed the liquid to pass through his lips. The next second fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

OoooOOOoooO

Fresh air, lowered voices and the sounds of bird and tree. That was what his senses first picked up. Then pain.

Although his eyes were still closed, Legolas gave a small frown and raised a hand to his head, which continued to throb as his senses returned. Valar, his body ached, and the quiet voices surrounding him seemed loud to his ears.

"Easy, Legolas, easy."

"Can you hear us?"

Legolas gave another small frown as he willed his body to respond. Finally, he gave a tiny nod, before opening his eyes that seemed to weigh a tonne. Legolas blinked at the seemingly bright surroundings, his brain trying to make sense of his environment.

His eyes now focused, Legolas glanced around him, and looked into the face of the golden haired elf sat beside him. Confusion swept through him.

"Ada?" he rasped.

Thranduil's eyes began to water again as he leant forwards to his son. "Legolas," he answered. "Ion-nin… I thought I had lost you…" With that, Thranduil carefully pulled Legolas into another hug; tears falling from both pairs of eyes as father and son held each other, thinking over the recent events.

Minutes later, Thranduil pulled away and gave Legolas a small smile that was returned.

Elrond, seeing this as a good time to intervene, stepped forward and sat on the end of Legolas' bed, offering him a cup of water, which the young elf took with appreciation. "It is good to see you awake again, penneth," he said with a smile. A wave of confusion crossed the prince's face as he listened to the Elf Lord of Imladris, unsure now of where he even was. In answer to this look, Elrond continued. "You are home, Legolas, in Greenwood. You have been unconscious for some time now."

Legolas slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Greenwood? When?" he asked, his voice slightly less raspy now after a drink of water.

"Since yesterday morning. We thought it…" Elrond paused uncertainly and cast a quick look towards Thranduil, whom returned a nod. "We thought it best that you returned here."

Legolas remained silent. The look exchanged between his ada and Elrond, and the rare slight pause in the Elf Lord of Imladris' sentence was enough to give it away. "My lord Elrond, forgive me for my seemingly rude accusation, but that was not a wise move," Legolas spoke quietly.

Both elder elves frowned at these words and cast a questioning glance in Legolas' direction. "Why not, ion-nin?"

Legolas looked down at his lap, and tried to ignore the intense gazes he was receiving. "Because… I could have… changed, and destroyed my home… and ada," he whispered, disgust lacing his voice. The truth was, he felt revolted by what he had been so close to becoming, and that he had even attempted to kill those he loved. He nearly had…

The young elf slowly looked up, almost fearing the answer he was going to receive in response to his question and last memory. "Where is Aragorn?"

Elrond smiled. "He is outside with Glorfindel and the twins. He wanted to give you some space." Legolas looked at the raven-haired elf quizzically, but Elrond just smiled a small smile. "I believe that that discussion should be between you two."

Thranduil gave his son's hand a small squeeze. "Would you like me to go and get him? We can speak after."

Legolas smiled wistfully at Thranduil and nodded his head. "Saes."

Just as Thranduil began to rise from his chair, Elrond held out a hand. "I will get him, mellon-nin," he said with a reassuring smile. He crossed the room and held out a hand to open the door. Just as he did, Legolas spoke up again, though this time in an even quieter voice.

"You both must have had a solution if all would have gone ill with me if you were bringing me back here." There was no accusing tone or sadness in his voice, for it matched his expressionless face.

Both Thranduil and Elrond froze at this calm, yet true statement issuing from Legolas.

"I do not blame you. I just… want to thank you for it. I would rather have died than become what I nearly did."

Elrond nodded his head and left the room, whilst Thranduil could do nothing but sit there and squeeze his son's hand. "Legolas, you do understand that we only would have done it if, and only if, you had succumbed to it. It was the hardest decision I have ever had to make," he trailed off.

Legolas looked up at Thranduil, and squeezed the hand that was holding his. "Iston, ada." There was nothing but silence as father and son both tried to comprehend what would have happened. Finally, Legolas opened his mouth to ask a simple, one worded question. "How?"

Thranduil looked up into Legolas' intense gaze. "With one of Elrond's teas."

Legolas tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the corners of his mouth lifted into a slight smile. "One of Elrond's teas…" he mused softly, a little trace of humour included.

A comfortable silence shrouded the room again, as they waited for Elrond and Aragorn. Minutes later, footsteps were heard approaching the bedroom.

Around the doorway, Elrond emerged, and behind him, a nervous looking Aragorn, who hesitated just past the doorway. The man looked up to his friend, and quickly returned his gaze to the floor, causing Legolas to give a small, worried frown.

"I will take my leave," Thranduil spoke, giving Legolas' hand another small squeeze. Legolas cast a smile towards Thranduil, as both Elrond and Thranduil left the room, closing the door behind them.

Silence returned to the room, though this time, a slightly uncomfortable one, as elf looked at man, and man looked at the floor, unable to speak.

"Aragorn, man na raeg?" Still no sound issued from the mortal. "Estel, tirio-enni."

Legolas watched as his mortal friend slowly raised his whiskered face to look up at the elf before him. Legolas' heart missed a beat when he saw the fresh tears falling from Aragorn's face.

"Why do you cry, mellon-nin?" Legolas asked softly, his own emotions threatening to burst forth. Aragorn did not answer, but instead lowered his face once again, as though almost ashamed.

"I thought I had lost for you for good this time," Aragorn whispered quietly, but Legolas' elven hearing picked up the soft words, and his heart cried out at the fear that was etched in the man's words.

Legolas in truth did not know what to say. True, this time it had been close, closer than any other time he or Aragorn got injured. In fact, this was probably the closest to death he had ever been in his entire long life, and the thought chilled him to the bone.

"And yet, there was nothing I could do," Aragorn finished, softly still.

Legolas' eyebrows raised in a sympathetic yet shocked manner at these words. "Aragorn, you cannot blame yourself for what has happened." He broke off, a trail of sadness written in his voice. "Please, do not."

Aragorn looked up from where he stood at the emotion in Legolas' voice, and was shocked to see tears shining in the elf's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but found no words to say. Instead, he slowly walked forwards and sat on the end of Legolas' bed, forcing himself to look at his friend.

Legolas kept his gaze on Aragorn, his face deadly serious. "Please, the things I saw, heard, and nearly did." He broke off, remembering the last time Aragorn would have heard him speak or seen him awake. He gave a small shudder at the memory, and shut his eyes, turning his face away so that the tears would not fall. "I am sorry," he said quietly, as he slowly opened his eyes. "I am so sorry for what I have done." Legolas broke off, allowing his tears to fall, leaving Aragorn shocked at this helpless display. The last time he had seen his friend cry was in Lorien, all those years ago.

"No," Aragorn insisted. "Do not even contemplate apologising. What happened, it was not you! You were not aware of your actions, and yet you still fought it! You fled." Aragorn paused, pushing down the lump in his throat as he remembered the fear gripping hold of him when he thought he was truly going to die at the hands of his friend, his brother. "You fought it, and ran away from us, allowing me to live."

He walked to the side of his bed, and embraced Legolas. "I thought I had killed you," Legolas whispered, as both let go. "I thought... you were all dead, at my hand, so I gave up. I stopped and let the grief consume me, hoping that would devour me before the…" he finished his sentence, not wanting to speak the foul affliction's given name.

"But you did it! You fought it off!" Aragorn spoke out. Deep inside him though, a question was burning. He wanted to know the answer, but did not wish to ask Legolas to relieve the terror he had endured.

Legolas observed Aragorn's face, and seemed to have read his thoughts. "It is alright, Estel." He gave a small smile and tilted his head towards the door. "If you get my ada and Lord Elrond, I will explain all."

Aragorn stood up. "You know," he started, as he turned around to face Legolas. "You do not have to say if it is difficult to do so. We will understand."

Legolas gave the mortal one of his smiles. "Do not worry. If I talk about it, then hopefully it will help me forget it sooner, and lay the memory to rest."

Aragorn gave a nod of the head as he left to collect the two elder elves, leaving Legolas to try and prepare himself to relive his nightmare.

OoooOOOoooO

"I began to realise that all that death and destruction was not real, but fake. But, for some minutes, I actually thought that it had all been so real, I had heard you call my name…" Legolas gave a small shudder and faced Aragorn. "Please forgive me, my friend. I know you would never have done these things, but I was so… confused, I did not know what reality was and what was not."

For two hours, all was silent in Legolas' room, except the elf himself, as he relived what he had experienced to those around him. Neither elf nor human interrupted during the talk, and when Legolas found it difficult to continue, a hand would always find his shoulder and give it a squeeze as he found it in himself to continue speaking. There were times when nothing could be said, and all that came from the elf-prince was tears, but these helped heal the pain.

"I just broke down, and wept," Legolas admitted. "I am not entirely sure how I felt. Exhausted, confused, angry yet happy, saddened yet relieved. I do not really know what happened after that." Legolas paused and frowned slightly as he tried to remember. "Everything just went dark. Though this time, it was a lighter dark, and less dense. I heard a wail, and realised that I was lying on the floor, dying. At first I wanted to give up, but then I heard all of your voices, so I willed myself to live, I made myself remember all that I would be leaving behind, and what would happen to you."

Legolas closed his eyes for a second as the lump in his throat swelled again. "The next thing I knew, I was waking up. I thought it was a trick. I thought I was seeing what I did not want to, but then, I just knew."

Silence followed, and Thranduil squeezed his son's hand.

"Well done, ion-nin. That could not have been easy," he whispered.

Legolas gave a weary smile and squeezed back, but suddenly felt a great tiredness sweep over him. He startled slightly as he opened his blue eyes, having not realised that he had even shut them.

"You are worn out, penneth," came Elrond's low voice, understanding lining it.

Legolas drew a deep intake of breath, and smiled, despite the stinging in his eyes, yelling at him to close them and rest. But Legolas wanted to remain awake; he wanted to be with those he loved. His eyes snapped open at that thought.

"Gimli, Arwen, Faramir and everyone, are they all in Minas Tirith? Are they well?" he enquired, as a sudden feeling of dread swarmed over him as he realised that if he had quite easily harmed Elrond and Aragorn, then the others may have been no problem…

"Have faith in yourself, Legolas," Aragorn soothed. "They are all well. No harm came to them. You would not have done it."

Legolas looked down at the comment. "But I nearly harmed you," he whispered.

Thranduil cupped his hand around Legolas' chin and raised it slightly. "That was not your doing, Legolas. You know that." Legolas nodded, though his eyes shone with fear for what he could have done.

"Iston," he whispered.

"I will write to them in the morning, to tell them that all is well," Aragorn said, solemnly. Legolas gave him a small grin.

"Warn them more like. I have yet to repay you all for your contribution towards our last drinking match," Legolas laughed, in a bid to enlighten the grave mood.

It seemed to work as Aragorn opened his mouth to speak up a retort, but he shut it abruptly at the looks on Thranduil's and Elrond's faces aimed towards them, their eyebrows raised.

"What drinking game may I ask?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, care to elaborate?" Thranduil added after. A quick glance was exchanged between Legolas and Aragorn, and the two elder elves quickly changed their minds. "Actually, I do not wish to know…"

In perfect timing to get Legolas and Aragorn out of the hole they had just dug for themselves, the young elf tried to stifle a yawn, but it did not go unmissed.

"You are tired, penneth. You should sleep and regain your strength."

"Can I not see Dan and Ro? And Glorfindel?" Legolas pleaded, as another yawn threatened to break free. _Well timed_, he thought.

This time, it was Thranduil who spoke up. "No, ion-nin. If you are half as tired as you look, then you really must rest. You were practically half alive earlier," he gave a small shudder. "So please, rest." He paused, and a stern fatherly glare set out upon his features. "Or I will quite happily ask Elrond here to make you a tea."

"And believe me, I will not hesitate."

Legolas and Aragorn both smiled at each other at these somewhat threatening words. "Now that does sound familiar," Aragorn said airily. "You tried to get me to rest, and so now, mellon-nin, it is your turn," he said sweetly.

Legolas shot him a mock glare. "Two-faced edan."

"Haughty elf."

Both glared at each other before they broke out into laughter.

Elrond and Thranduil glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Things are definitely back to normal.

The laughter died down, as Legolas was graced with yet another Valar forsaken yawn, which this time he did not even attempt to hide.

"Sleep, Legolas," Aragorn said softly as he and the two elder elves rose from their chairs or the end of the bed.

"Do not go escaping, ion-nin," Thranduil smiled as he put out the candles. Legolas returned the smile as he settled back against the silk pillows and cushions behind him.

As the candles were doused, and the fire put out, the three figures made their way to the door, and quietly exited. But Aragorn hesitated slightly before he closed the door. He turned and faced his friend with a small smile, as mortal and immortal eyes locked.

"It is good to have you back, gwador-nin."

"Hannon-le, Aragorn," Legolas said as he bowed his head towards his mortal brother in all but blood. "If you had given up on me, then -" He paused and his face turned more serious than had been seconds ago. "Then I think I would have given up on myself."

Aragorn's face also turned serious as he shook his head in small movements whilst keeping eye contact. "No, I do not think you would have. At least, I would not have let you," he added with a lopsided smile. With that, he closed the door with a snap as he left Legolas to sleep.

Legolas sighed as he sat back against the pillows. Finally, it was over. He could relax, or at least, for now, recover. He was all too aware of how close it had been, and for a moment his heart lurched in fear. _Stop now, _he thought. _It is done, it is over. Rest._

His eyes began to close again, for he was still too weak to sleep as a healthy elf might. As he drifted off, he smiled to himself, knowing he must be the luckiest elf in the whole of Arda to have such a caring family – whether they be family by blood, or not, immortal or mortal, he was now - and knew he always would be - eternally grateful for them.

With those happy thoughts, and memories of previous adventures, he fell into the realm of elven sleep, dreamless, without the aid of any tea, a content smile upon his lips.

OoooOOOoooO

The weeks after were full of laughter, smiles and much talk, as Legolas slowly but surely regained his strength. He had to admit, sometimes he was more tired than he let on, exhausted to say the least, resulting in him retiring to his room for rest, or excusing himself from meals. The others did not mind, for they knew what he had been through, but were determined to help him pull through, which he did in time.

Sure enough, days after Legolas had finally persuaded Thranduil and Elrond to let him outside, he, the twins and Aragorn were up to their old antics, acting like they once did, as though years had not past, though remaining cautious of Legolas' health. The tactical persuasion, as Legolas liked to call it, to let him outside had sounded rather similar to the one he had had with Aragorn a month or so prior. At first, it had not worked, as Thranduil and Elrond had insisted he needed rest, and had turned deaf to his pleas, but when Legolas had proven he was well enough to be outside, by being caught by the elders having a pillow fight with the twins and Aragorn, they had finally given up and relented.

Needless to say, day-by-day, Legolas was able to put the events behind him, and soon returned to his old self with the aid of his friends and family. Finally, the day came, nearly a month after their arrival, for Legolas, Aragorn, and the elves of Rivendell to return to their new homes and kingdoms.

The night before they left was one of laughter and feasting. Stories were shared, some earning the twins, Aragorn and Legolas reproachful glares from their fathers, and Legolas was persuaded to share a song, leaving him red faced at being the centre of attention. A small debate had ensued between the twins and Glorfindel over who would win at an archery competition, before Legolas quite casually pointed out that he would win hands down against all three of them, leaving the twins to organise a competition, and the Balrog-Slayer to mutter under his breath 'elflings'.

As the night wore on, and the moon was high in the sky lighting up the world below with her shining diamonds, the laughter and singing reduced to a low chatter, glasses of Dorwinion in hand and the fire acting as a soft background noise and source of comfortable heat.

Legolas glanced around the room at his family. The twins and Glorfindel were now discussing something totally different, with Aragorn chipping in 'helpful' comments, whilst Elrond and Thranduil spoke of an event when they were younger, whilst throwing the occasional frown or shaking of the head in the twin's direction. Seeing it as a good time to slip away unnoticed, Legolas reached for his wine and slipped away from the dining hall to the balcony at the end of the room.

The night's breeze was soothing as he stepped away from the soft opaque fabric covering the entrance, to lean on the balcony and gaze at Eryn Lasgalen below. How it had changed. Long had he desired to see Mirkwood become once again Greenwood the Great as he remembered it, but now, it was better. He smiled to himself and gazed up at the stars shining brightly, looking upon a bright one in particular next to the moon.

"Hannon-le, Earendil," he whispered before raising his glass and taking a small sip of the wine he loved.

The star seemed to shine brighter at these words, and Legolas let his gaze fall to the trees below, bathed in a silvery-blue glow from the moonlight, reminding him of Lorien. But this was not Lorien, this was Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood the Great, his home.

"Beautiful night, is it not?"

Legolas did not turn around but continued to gaze out smiling. "Aye, it is."

Thranduil softly walked up beside his son, and too leaned on the balcony to the left of Legolas, a glass of Dorwinion also in his hand.

There was a comfortable silence between father and son as they gazed out into the world, each to their own thoughts, whilst merely enjoying the other's presence. Over the gentle rustling of the breeze through the trees, Thranduil heard a small sigh escape from Legolas, and turned his head to see his son lower his head slightly and look at the balcony.

"What is it, ion-nin?"

Legolas did not answer straight away, and Thranduil did not press him for one. He waited. When Legolas was ready to talk, he would be ready to listen.

In truth, Legolas did not know what was wrong. He was happy yet saddened, nervous yet not so. Still, a small pang guilt had crept up on him some days since he awakened and no amount of reassurance from his friends and family made that go away. It had declined slowly but surely over the past week or two, but it was always there. Though he did not think that that was what was bothering him.

He had been close to death. Even though he did not give a second thought to what he was going to do should he have turned, he would have happily given his life so that he would not harm those he loved. But he had still been scared. Fearful as to what could have come. Only last week he had a long conversation one night with Glorfindel as to what really happened when you died. What was there, whether it hurt or not, whether he would be scared… after all, who better to ask then the Balrog-Slayer himself? After that conversation in particular, he had felt at ease – so surely that could not be what was bothering him?

"In truth, ada, I am not sure." It was true, for he had no idea. "Perhaps the mental scars will heal in time," he said softly, almost to himself.

Thranduil glanced at his son and looked out again, knowing that Legolas had not quite finished.

"Some of the things I saw brought other memories back, ones from centuries ago." He paused as he felt his emotions rise up, yet kept his gaze down on the intricately carved wooden railing. He had never noticed the intricate detail in it before. "Memories I had hoped to forget…" he trailed off and breathed in deeply through his nose. He gave a small sad smile and shook his head. "I am sorry. Tonight is meant to be a night of contentment, and yet here I am dulling it."

Thranduil gave a small frown. "No. No, Legolas, you are not dulling it at all. In truth you are coping better with what has happened than I thought even you would be able to do. I am proud of you, ion-nin. More proud than any other father could be of his son." He placed a comforting hand on Legolas shoulder and gave a smile that was returned. "What memories were brought back?" he enquired softly. His voice held no tone for pressing the matter should Legolas not want to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas looked to the sky, and Thranduil could quite clearly see the tears shining in the bright blue eyes of his son. Legolas' eyes though, Thranduil noted, were not as bright as they once were.

"I remembered the day naneth died." Thranduil felt Legolas tense under his hand as he did the same. "I remembered the guilt I felt, the fear of losing you as well. And when I was… inflicted, I felt the same fear again, knowing that I may never see you or the others once more, knowing that I could have hurt you." Legolas paused as the tears in his eyes threatened to spill, and he put down his glass. "I was… I was scared, ada."

Thranduil felt his own emotions rise up at these words, and the tears in his own blue eyes. "Oh, Legolas…" He placed his glass also on the side and stepped forward to embrace his son, whom embraced his father back as his tears spilled onto Thranduil's shoulder.

How long they were stood there like that, Thranduil did not know, nor did he care. It had been many, many centuries since last he had held his son like this, and many centuries more since the usually well-kept emotions of the prince and king were let loose as they were now. As Legolas cried silently into the shoulder of his father, Thranduil kept his arms tight around his young son as his own tears fell down slowly and silently.

It was the first time in years that Thranduil realised just how young his son was in comparison to the other elves of Middle Earth, and how much he had seen and done. And yet despite all of that, he had still been able to come through all of that and prevail to be the elf he was now. Not just a son or a friend or a prince, but an Elf-Lord also.

Not only that, but the sea longing had also been awoken two years before, before the fall of Sauron. He knew it did not, thankfully, bother Legolas much now and that it was not so bad, but he could still see the slight bit of dullness in his son's eyes now. But Legolas was strong, and he knew it would be many, many more years from now before it would start to take its toll on his son. Though he would not dwell on it now. Legolas did not, and so neither would he.

Eventually, Legolas' tears subsided and he pulled back from Thranduil. Both of their eyes were still shining, though now, not just from tears and sorrow. They took a look at each other to see that they both had wet cheeks, and gave a small laugh as they wiped the remainder of the tears away.

"Let us not dwell on the past," Thranduil said, smiling gently.

Legolas gave a lopsided smile to his father. "Hannon-le, ada," he spoke quietly, bowing his head slightly.

Thranduil placed a hand under his son's chin and lifted it slightly to raise Legolas' head. "Come now, Legolas. Tomorrow you return to Ithilien, so let us go back in and enjoy the rest of the night." He gave a small pause and a cheeky grin, showing the father-son resemblance. "And let us see what the twins are winding Glorfindel or Elrond up over now."

Genuinely smiling, both picked up their glasses from the balcony rail and stepped back into the dining hall, feeling refreshed and light of heart.

OoooOOOoooO

Breakfast the next morning was a light affair. The usual cheerful chatter surrounded the elves and man, and Legolas seemed happier than he had for weeks. This did not go unmissed with the others, who found themselves feeling happier as a result.

The following hours after the lengthy breakfast of fruit, tea, bread and eggs were spent getting ready, packing provisions and saying farewell.

Securing his twin knives, bow and quiver to his back, Legolas made his way across the courtyard to the stables, where Aragorn, Thranduil, Glorfindel, the twins and Elrond stood by their steeds, awaiting the prince as they spoke their farewells.

Glorfindel stepped back from his embrace with Thranduil as the elven king stepped forward to embrace Elrond. The three friends looked at each other and bowed their heads as they placed their hands upon their hearts, the elven way.

Thranduil did the same to the twins and Aragorn, and the four elves and one man mounted their horses as Legolas stepped forward to embrace his father.

They stood there for a few seconds before breaking apart and repeating the elven gesture used earlier. Words need not have been spoken, as words were exchanged last night and earlier in the morning between father and son.

Legolas gave a small smile and gave Arod a pat on the muzzle as he whispered 'hello friend', before mounting the white horse.

Thranduil stepped back and looked at all of the riders. "You are sure you have enough food and water?" he enquired.

Elrond gave a small chuckle. "For the fourth time this morning, mellon-nin, yes we do." Thranduil raised his hands in a defensive gesture but smiled none-the-less. "Thank-you, mellon-nin."

Thranduil smiled again. "No, thank-you. Thank-you to all of you. May the Valar protect you my friends."

All six heads, raven haired and golden, lowered the heads and placed a hand on their hearts before performing a sweeping motion towards Thranduil, whom lowered his head in a bow also.

As the horses were kicked into a slow trot, Legolas turned, and made eye contact with his father and gave a small smile before turning around and kicking Arod into a canter besides the others.

OoooOOOoooO

Six days later, after enjoying a lunch together in the trees, Aragorn and Legolas parted from Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel near the path where one road led to the Misty Mountains, and the other to Gondor.

Legolas was unable to say thank-you enough, but was hushed by Elrond who said he would not have done anything less. After a warning from the elves of Imladris to stay safe, and a reminder of the archery competition to be held in the future by the twins, Legolas and Aragorn bade their family and friends good-bye, and began to ride towards Gondor.

"So," said Aragorn casually as Brego trotted besides Arod. "What say you to a feast in your honour when we return? That will make one for Ithilien and one for Minas Tirith." He gave a smirk at Legolas who looked not in the least bit amused.

"Don't you dare, ranger."

Aragorn gave a grin. "That is King now, princeling. In light of your politeness, I think, yes, a feast or two will be a good idea." Aragorn gave a sweet smile at the stony look that Legolas wore before kicking Brego into a slightly faster trot, knowing full well how much Legolas hated being either the centre of attention or having a feast in his name.

Legolas said nothing but resumed his stony glare.

"You never know, there could be a rematch drinking game to your last rematch?"

"Right, that is it ranger! Come here!"

_**TRANSLATIONS.**_

Echuio, ion-nin, saes – Wake up, my son, please

Avo fir – don't die

Tolo - come

Soga, penneth – drink, young one

Iston – I know

Man na raeg? – What is wrong?

tirio-enni – look at me

Mellon-nin – my friend

Hannon-le – thank-you

Gwador-nin – my brother

Ada - father

Naneth – mother

Whoa. Mixed emotions right now lol. Happy yet sad it is done- I even had a lump in my throat when writing the Thranduil and Legolas part! Lol.

Thank-you all for being so patient with me! It means a lot : ) It's the holidays so I thought I would give myself the evening off from revision (yay… exams loom again…) and finally did this!

Just come back from a wild camping trip in Dartmoor in the style that I like to call 'Ranger Style!' lol. I did however have a messed up shoulder from TKD and on the punch bag, I have no skin on my knuckles at the moment as a result, I have a bruise worthy of Legolas or Aragorn on my knee which is so painful, and I think I may have a bruised rib or two lol. Oh, and I smacked my head off of a shelf lol. Blimey, I'll be writing an angst story on me worthy of L and A soon…. Lol! But I did not let that stop me!! Annoyingly, we had to shorten our two nighter trip to a one nighter, because my ankle swelled up from slipping off of a rock. Lol, I tried to persuade my parents that it was fine, and I could walk on it fine (which I did for three hours whilst managing to sort of hide it!) but in the end it did look quite bad lol. Ah well.

No joke though, the wood we were right outside of was what I'd like to call a mini/young Fangorn Forest!! It was soo cool!

Passed my theory test finally lol, and have a mock on tues so am very exited! :D

Right, well I am going to stop boring you all now lol.

Just an epilogue left and I think I may change the summary…

Please please please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thibk!!!

Hannon-le mellyn-nin!

Elrayen Greenleaf xx


	21. Epilogue

**WARNING TO ALL YE TOLKEIN PURISTS OUT THERE!** : The Boromir mentioned in this story is Faramir and Eowyn's son – NOT THE ORIGINAL. I spent ages trying to think up a decent name for their son, but then I decided Boromir might be nicer for in remembrance of the original for Faramir – they were brothers after all!!

**Epilogue.**

**1 month later.**

"Here is to Boromir. May his life be blessed," Aragorn called out to the many people before him, as he kept his glass raised in the direction of Boromir. "And here is to his parents, two of the most loving people I have the privilege of knowing."

In unison, glasses around Minas Tirith's feasting hall were raised as Faramir and Eowyn beamed down at their son before sharing a quick tender kiss.

As the chatter returned, Aragorn moved towards the new parents, whom were being congratulated by Arwen, Legolas and Gimli.

"He looks like you, Faramir," Arwen complimented, not taking her gaze away from Boromir, who fidgeted in Eowyn's arms.

"He will have his mother's charm though no doubt. And her temper," Faramir added as he chuckled, earning him a rising of the eyebrows in his direction by Eowyn. But he paid no attention. His eyes were fixed upon the bundle in Eowyn's arms, and the awe in his eyes was as evident as the sinking sun in the evening sky.

Legolas could not help but gaze at the baby. It was not often he really saw one, for elflings were not born often, and were usually up to hundreds of years apart. This new life, after everything that had happened over the last few years, was nothing short of a miracle in his view.

Not only was this baby signifying new life, but a new start for all. He could tell just by observing Eowyn and Faramir's actions that they were well suited to parenthood. They seemed new, revived even. As Legolas would pass them in the corridors sometimes, he could sense the elation and see the spring in the steps of the Steward of Gondor.

The sound of Faramir's voice awoke Legolas from his thoughts.

"Eowyn and I have been meaning to ask you all if" - he paused - "if you would like to be aunties and uncles to Boromir?" Faramir asked, beaming at the pleasantly surprised expressions on the faces of Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Gimli.

"My friends," Aragorn said, looking around the group for silent conformation. Really though, he need not have checked. "We would all be honoured."

A feeling of privilege went to Legolas' heart as the beams on Faramir and Eowyn's faces got, if possible, even bigger at these words of agreement.

As Boromir was once again surrounded, Legolas saw this as an opportunity to disappear for a while. He sipped down the remainder of his wine, and slipped away from the group, placing his goblet on the food table as he walked past.

Not looking back, he walked out of the loud hall full of merry voices, and headed towards Arwen's private garden that looked towards Eryn Lasgalen and North Ithilien.

He passed through the elven gate, and leisurely walked through on the gravel path, his footprints leaving no sound of crunching gravel amongst the surrounding magnolias, willows and roses.

The hall had gotten quite loud for his elven ears, so the peacefulness of the garden was welcoming and soothing. Not only for his ears, but also for his mind.

He smiled as he came up besides a familiar looking oak tree that was standing healthily amongst the other plants of the garden, its leaves green and fresh.

Placing a hand on the trees smooth bark, Legolas closed his eyes.

_I cannot apologise enough for what I have done, mellon-nin._

The trees branches moved slightly in the windless sky in response.

_No, ernil-nin. It was not of your doing._

_But I caused you pain and – _

_- It would have been more painful if we learnt that you had succumbed to the unspeakable._

Legolas sighed as he leant his forehead against the even bark.

_I thank you for your kindness. Though, I must ask. How was it that you recovered?_

The trees leaves shook as though the tree was laughing.

_The Lord Elrond sent forth some herb to be mixed with water. With the Queen's gentle hand and aiding soul, I was able to heal. I am again well enough to enjoy the company of a firstborn._

_I am glad._

"Hannon-le," Legolas whispered softly.

He fell silent as he enjoyed the company of the oak in the setting suns light.

_The king is on his way, ernil._

Legolas smiled but did not move. Whenever Legolas left for a time of peace, Aragorn would usually follow soon after. Tonight would definitely be no exception, as tomorrow mid-day, Legolas was returning to Ithilien and his colony.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called, seeing the elf facing the oak, his head resting against the trunk. The King of Gondor stepped forward and stopped when he was besides Legolas. "Are you well?" he asked as he leant his back against the tree.

Legolas smiled again. "Aye," he said softly. "I am well, mellon-nin."

The elf slowly opened his eyes and turned around as he lowered himself to sit on the floor.

Seeing that Legolas was not in much of a talking mood, he too slipped to the ground besides his friend and looked out to view the sun setting into the west.

"Do you want me to leave?" Aragorn asked softly, understanding completely if Legolas did.

The corners of Legolas' mouth turned up slightly as he looked at his brother, a sad and yet content emotion shining in his eyes. "Do you remember what I told you all those years ago when one of my patrols went wrong in Mirkwood?"

A confused look flitted across Aragorn's face, but it vanished as he nodded his head in remembrance, the memory now seeming as though it had happened only yesterday.

"You said that a friend is someone you want to be around, when you feel like being by yourself."

Legolas nodded, his face serious. "And you are that person, gwador."

A comfortable silence fell between the two, who just sat there enjoying each other's company in the little haven Arwen's garden provided.

A few minutes later, Legolas spoke. "I see Gimli was very much smitten when we were all asked to become uncles and aunties to Boromir," the elf said, a smile forming on his face.

Aragorn laughed. "Aye, but I think we all were! You especially."

Legolas frowned slightly, his smile still present, at these words. "I was not tha… I mean," he paused, at a loss of words. "It is amazing. The innocence of Boromir and the fact that he is going to grow up in a world where there is no more, well, almost no more, evil is surreal. Finally all that we worked for has paid off. I am honoured to be an uncle to Boromir."

Aragorn smiled at the wistful elf sat besides him. It was times like this when Aragorn realised just how young Legolas really was in comparison to men. Judging by the far-away look in Legolas' eyes and the smile playing across his face, Aragorn could tell that Legolas was speaking the words _uncle Legolas_ in his mind.

"You never know, Legolas. One day you might marry an elleth and get called ada," Aragorn ventured softly.

The smile on Legolas' face did not die down. "You never know, one day I might. There is plenty of time," he trailed off and cast his eyes to the sun that was vanishing below the horizon.

Aragorn gave an understanding smile and stood up. "What say you we present our guests with those two deer and rabbits we finally managed to hunt? I dare say everyone will be as hungry as a hobbit at noon."

Legolas looked up and his eyes shined with cheeriness. "Best not let them starve," Legolas said as he accepted Aragorn's hand to pull him up. "Not only that, but I would not mind holding Boromir," he added with a shy smile as the tips of his ears went red.

Aragorn laughed as the two brothers made there way across the gravel path, one set of footsteps heavy, whilst the other light.

As they approached the gate, Legolas turned around to glimpse at Eryn Lasgalen.

"Aragorn," he said, turning back to face the man, a serious look on his face. "I want to thank-you, again, for all that you have done."

Aragorn gave a small smile and stepped forwards as the two brothers embraced.

"Hannon-le, gwador-nin."

They stepped apart and laughed, seeing tears shining in both pairs of eyes. With that, both man and elf walked through the elven fashioned gate and returned to Minas Tirith's feasting hall, knowing that everything was now nearly back to how it was.

**TRANSLATIONS.**

Mellon-nin – my friend

Ernil - prince

Ernil-nin – my prince

Hannon-le – thank you

Elleth – female elf

Gwador-nin – my brother

* * *

Sweet Valar and Elbereth, I cannot believe it is over!!!! (Starts to cry helplessly) I'm hoping I managed to finish off well…? I had a real problem writing the epilogue, because although I knew what I wanted to put and include – it was still really difficult to write for some reason!

Erm, wow, I really cannot thank all of you enough for reading this and leaving all of your wonderful comments! You readers are whom I write for! : ) I can only hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

I am writing and planning some more fics at the moment, so you will have to keep an eye on my profile page for any updates : ) One of the stories (when posted lol) called 'A different kind of camping trip' is for Jaimie-Erin as a thank-you for such a marvellous beta-ing job you have done! I'm hoping my writing skills have improved lol, as this was my first fic!

Willabeth, regarding what you said about perhaps doing one where Leggy does turn evil (as an alternative), I am currently planning that as an alternative ending and sequel to this one, so I thank you for your suggestion!! : )

For all of those who are reading it now in 2009, or perhaps in a few years time – I hope you have enjoyed it – and please review! :)

Hannon-le, mellyn-nin : )

_Farewell, and may the blessings of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!_

_Lord Elrond FOTR, book 2._

Elrayen Greenleaf xxx


End file.
